El lado oscuro de la luna
by ElisaAckles
Summary: El único recuerdo que ella no podría olvidar, y que él no podría curar jamás.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**El lado oscuro de la luna**

**Capítulo 1**

o-o-o-o

Un gruñido bestial emanó de su garganta, y lanzando un último resoplido de aire, se echó hacia un lado, mirando arriba. Sólo en ese momento, pareció que su alma volvía dentro de su cuerpo. No comprendía, en lo absoluto, qué estaba pasando. Podía reconocer el techo de su habitación a pesar de estar casi en penumbras, pero no recordaba el momento exacto en el que se fuera a acostar, y mucho menos, la razón de la respiración tan entrecortada y del corazón latiendo como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

"Tal vez fue una pesadilla", pensó

—Er-eres…eres un maldito bastardo—. La voz llorosa de Akane interrumpió sus pensamientos al instante, y le hicieron virar la cabeza a su derecha para encontrarse con el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso de ella, echa un ovillo junto a la pared.

—¿Ak-Akane…qu…qué haces aquí?—. Ranma se incorporó asustado, mientras que una mueca de dolor aparecía en su rostro. Los músculos respingaron adoloridos con el movimiento, y echando un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo, confirmó que lucía la misma escasez de prendas que ella. El sonrojo se adueño de sus mejillas con todo el pudor del que pudo hacer gala y tanteó hasta que recogió una de las sábanas del futón, enredándosela alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Cómo…cómo pudiste hacerme esto?—. "¿Hacer qué? No podía comprender nada. Tenía demasiado embotado el cerebro para saber de qué hablaba su prometida. Intentó ponerse de pie para ir con Akane, sin embargo, la cabeza la daba vueltas y el llanto constante de la chica tampoco lo tranquilizaba. Sólo nacía en él, la leve impresión de que, fuera lo que fuera, le había hecho algo… algo muy grave.

Tomó una de las cobijas esparcidas por la duela, tragando duro cuando también visualizó la ropa de los dos hecha jirones por todo el piso y los rastros de sangre que adornaban el centro del futón.

Se acercó a ella gateando, mientras que la chica instintivamente trató de retroceder por cada avance de él, sin lograr nada.

—Oye, ¿qu-qué demonios fue lo que sucedió aquí?—. La chica le miró asqueada, transmitiéndole todo su odio a través de su cara y el sonido de sus dientes crujiendo de la impotencia y el coraje del sinvergüenza que se postraba frente a ella. El agua salada y cristalina seguía brotando de sus ojos chocolates, oscurecidos hasta casi volverse totalmente negros.

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Un idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes atreverte a preguntarme eso?—. Akane ignoró por completo la cobija ofrecida por el ojiazul y se lanzó contra su pecho, golpeándolo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, gimiendo de dolor y la impotencia de no lograr hacerle ni un maldito rasguño. Mientras, un atribulado chico intentaba detenerla.

—Oye, cálmate, ¿quieres? —Él por fin logró asirla de las manos y clavó sus ojos en ella, implorando a través de sus pupilas por una bendita explicación—. S-si te estoy preguntando es p…

—¡Anda, maldito animal! ¡¿No quedaste conforme con una sola vez, que quieres volver a forzarme?—. La frase de Akane, cargada de total amargura, le cayó a Ranma como un baldazo de agua helada. Sus manos inmediatamente la soltaron de su agarre y se dejó caer sentado de la impresión.

—¿Forzarte? —La palabra se negó a tomar un significado coherente en la cabeza del pelinegro, o al menos, no era lo que él creía que podía ser—. ¿Forzarte como...

Y justo en ese instante, los recuerdos volvieron a él.

o-o-o-o

Había vuelto a casa ya muy entrada la noche, y su prometida se encontraba viendo una de esas películas terroríficas en el televisor de la sala. Él se sentó junto con ella y no se fueron a acostar hasta que hubo terminado. Aunque en realidad, poco se entretuvieron con la cinta, eran los únicos en la vivienda, y tenían que disfrutar de los pocos momentos que podían compartir sin el atosigamiento de ambas familias.

Pero esta vez, él se sentía muy extraño; con un calor inexplicable haciendo explosión en su interior cada vez que se rozaban los labios o las manos indiscretas se perdían en la cintura y en la espalda del otro.

No supo cómo, pero su mente se fue transformando sin que se diera cuenta. Las imágenes de la chica envolviéndolo en tiernos besos y abrazos, se fueron difuminando hasta volverse unas secuencias de tomas bizarras y obscenas en las que ellos eran los protagonistas

Su corazón ardía en deseo, algo que estuvo tratando de callar desde la noche en que confesaran sus sentimientos, unos cuantos meses atrás. Que moría de ganas por hacerla suya y que, casi a diario, se soñaba amaneciendo con ella retozando sobre su cuerpo. Era innegable, era un chico, pero también continuaba siendo el muchacho tímido que jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño.

…Hasta esa ocasión.

Las caricias habían venido en un aumento paulatino, siendo esta noche, cuando por fin entraron en la habitación del muchacho. El arrebato los llevó al futón del pelinegro, y él, a pesar de las súplicas de ella porque se detuviera cuando la ropa empezó a desaparecer y sus intimidades se vieron expuestas, no lo hizo.

La retuvo a la fuerza entre sus brazos y no la soltó hasta que hubo satisfecho hasta el más bajo de sus deseos…Sólo entonces dejó que se atrincherara como un animalito asustado en un oscuro rincón: arrastrándose con un cuerpo convulsionado, en medio de lágrimas de dolor y con las huellas endebles de sus manos marcadas por toda su piel

o-o-o-o

"¡Oh, por dios!" La cara de Ranma pasó por la incredulidad, el miedo y la repugnancia consigo mismo. Un nudo se agolpó en la boca de su estómago sin dejarlo articular palabra alguna. Queriendo pedir explicaciones, ansiando pedir perdón por cada vez que entre sueños le escuchaba susurrar que parara, deseaba decirle que si consideraba tomar su vida para remediar su honor deshecho podía hacerlo sin dudarlo.

—Ak-Akane y-yo…—Su mano se posó sobre la de ella, y por primera vez, dejó que salieran un par de lágrimas llenas de rabia contenida—. No sé c-cómo me atreví...

—¡No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme!…—Akane lanzó su mano apenas rozó su piel y su palma resonó con todo su dolor y coraje en la mejilla de él—. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a verme, no quiero saber nada de ti!…¡te odio, Ranma!

**Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**El lado oscuro de la luna**

**Capítulo 2**

o-o-o-o

—¡Largo de aquí, Ranma! ¡Deja de hacerme daño!

Ya no quise saber más, apreté los ojos con toda la fuerza que pude, aún siendo consciente que las figuras coloridas que se formarían al cerrar mis párpados con tanta presión, me aturdirían tanto como mi triste realidad.

Mi cabeza aún daba vueltas, ni siquiera había logrado procesar lo ocurrido, y conjugado con la sensación de náuseas en la boca de mi estómago, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. No soportaba verte tan cerca de mí ni un segundo más, y aún así, mi mente confundida y atormentada, sólo seguía preguntándose estúpidamente ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo habías hecho? Aunque pareciera imposible, y a pesar de estar totalmente ofuscada, me dolía ver en tu mirada esa expresión de culpa y miedo, cuando sé que yo también debí mostrarte ese mismo rostro, esas mismas lágrimas de frustración y decepción cuando te supliqué que pararas hasta el instante en que decidiste, ya era suficiente.

—…Por favor, vete…

Unos segundos después, todavía continuaba oliendo tu repugnante esencia esparcida en el ambiente. Quizá no eras tú, se trataba de la habitación que compartías con tu padre la que se ensañaba en hacerme recordarte; quizás, era la fragancia que habías dejado sobre mí la que seguía deleitándose a tu nombre en mi piel, quemándome como si fuera ácido, y trayendo a mi memoria cada maldito instante desde que llegaras al Dojo esta noche… Y es que nunca debí dejar que te acercaras a mí. Permití que te metieras en mis pensamientos cuando siempre supe que todos ustedes eran iguales… Por eso los odiaba… y por eso ahora los aborrezco.

—Qu-quiero que lo sepas, no pienso huir. Mañana hablaré con nuestros padres y aceptaré cualquier castigo que ellos cr…

Mi corazón se volcó agitado y mis ojos se abrieron, inyectados de sangre, sólo para mostrarle una vez más el rencor naciente que me estaba ahogando por dentro.

—¡¿Qué no has entendido? ¡Me importa un comino lo que hagas, sólo quiero que me dejes en paz!

—Akane…—. Su mano se quedó a medio camino de llegar a mi mejilla. Temblaba sin parar, igual que las pupilas en las cuencas de sus ojos.

—Vete, Ranma —Musité. Quería que se fuera antes de que mi llanto volviera a aparecer, de que mi cuerpo convulsionara por el miedo que ahora le tenía. Un terror que jamás había sentido por él, aún cuando siempre supe que era más fuerte que yo, que los golpes que le propinaba no eran más que cargos de consciencia suyos, que intentaban eximirse bajo mis manos —Ya no hay nada dentro de mí que valga la pena— Le sonreí débilmente—. No puedes hacerme más daño, a menos que pretendas matarme.

Su cara se descompuso por completo.

Por fin se apiado de mi petición y salió del cuarto sin volver la vista. Era lo mejor, no quería que lo hiciera, no deseaba que me mirara y me hiciera apiadarme de él con esa cara de arrepentimiento que no sé cómo lograba fingir y, sobre todo, suplicaba por no despertar en él, el deseo de tomarme nuevamente. Esta vez terminaría por destrozarme, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Intenté ponerme de pie, y apenas lo conseguí. Mis piernas estaban tan débiles que volví a caer al instante, una y otra vez, hasta que logré quedarme erguida, sosteniéndome con ayuda de las paredes, para recorrer la oscura habitación y llegar a la puerta.

Al igual que él, tampoco miré atrás, me hundiría bajo las suaves sábanas de mi cama y trataría de jugar a que nada había pasado allí.

Con esa idea anduve por los pasillos, repitiéndola hasta el cansancio para olvidarme de que podrías estar por ahí vigilándome como el cazador que espera pacientemente por el momento justo de atacar a su presa. Una presa herida a la que no haría falta desnudar y, con tan pocas fuerzas, que no lograría exhalar ningún lamento.

La odisea terminó unos minutos después, cuando pude escuchar la madera retumbando sobre su marco y el botón de la chapa se hundió hasta el fondo. "Estaba segura"

"¿Ahora qué?"

Me pondría algo de ropa. Una risa boba salió de mis labios al recordar que no llevaba nada puesto, y que la que portaba horas antes, estaba hecha jiras en la otra habitación.

Antes de llegar al armario, me detuve frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que mostraba si tapujos mi vergüenza.

Me repugnaba la figura que miraba, era lo que siempre deseé, y que ahora me arrepentía de haber hecho. Una chica de veintidós años un par de centímetros más alta y con una silueta mucho más estilizada. Mis pechos también habían crecido otro poco y mi cabello azulado ahora cubría hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Esa cara de niña malcriada y berrinchuda seguía siendo la misma, pero de cierta forma había cambiado, ahora reflejaba algo de la madurez que ofrecían los años. Sin embargo, muy dentro de mí, persistía el miedo a no gustarle, a que siguiera viendo en mi interior a la flaca desgarbada y violenta que trataba de ocultarse en ese cuerpo de mujer.

"Por eso te le restregabas en la cara cada vez que podías"

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de esos ojos hinchados hasta casi estallar. Era cierto, me había sentido tan feliz cuando mi cuerpo se transformó. Siempre concebí que jamás podría ser tan bonita como Ukyo, Shampoo o Kodachi, por eso, mi ego se elevó hasta las nubes cuando lo descubrí lanzándome tímidas miradas de vez en cuando, me sentí orgullosa y emocionada porque me dí cuenta de que no le era indiferente, como él no lo era para mí; porque mucho tiempo atrás, había descubierto que lo amaba con toda mi alma.

Entonces, ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué a mí? Sé que sonaba bastante egoísta, pero si tenía comiendo de sus manos a todas esas chicas tan hermosas. ¿Por qué ensañarse conmigo? ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? No era la reina de belleza, tampoco era la que se paseaba con micro faldas y escotes que terminaban en la cintura… ¿qué viste en mí?

Llegué a la deducción de que no me querías realmente, sólo añorabas poseer algo que se te había prometido como tuyo.

Mis manos se posaron sobre mi pecho, y aprecié en mi reflejo las marcas rojas de tus dedos en mi piel. Estaban por todos lados; ladeé mi cuello y ahí estaban, también en mis brazos, en mis senos, mis muslos…Unas marcas que me dolían y nunca pedí.

"Dejaste que te metiera a su cuarto"

No me engañó, estuvimos en la sala y el tiempo nos pareció poco para demostrarnos nuestro cariño a través del roce de labios. Lo provoqué, diciéndole que debíamos ir a un lugar más privado cuando mis dedos empezaron a trazar figuras en su ancha espalda, y los suyos, a desfajar con cuidado la blusa que traía puesta.

"Le sonreíste…le sonreíste nerviosa cuando te recostó sobre el futón y te dijo palabras hermosas mientras sus manos delineaban tus labios entreabiertos"

Creí que ese podía ser nuestro momento. Además, noté en su mirada azul y cristalina, un fulgor tan penetrante que me hipnotizó y me suplicó en silencio que no le tuviera miedo.

"Le dijiste que parara, aunque en el fondo sabías que te morías de ganas de estar con él"

—Yo no quería que siguiera.

"Te le insinuaste tantas veces"

—Ya basta.

"Te susurró al oído que te amaba, que siempre lo había hecho, y te quedaste bloqueada… dejaste de oponer resistencia"

—Por favor…

"Ranma siempre supo que eras una perdida, y por eso, jamás se detuvo"

—¡Ya basta!

El espejo se hizo astillas en mis manos, dejando que salieran en un solo grito, todo lo que me consumía por dentro.

Mi temple por fin se quebró, me arrinconé en el oscuro espacio entre la cama y el escritorio y ya no contuve más mis lágrimas. Dejé que salieran por horas, me olvidé de lo ridículo que se escuchaban mis quejidos lastimeros ambientados con la lluvia que caía afuera, sin preocuparme de cubrir mi cuerpo; cualquiera que me viera, observaría la sangre en mi entrepierna y llegaría a la conclusión de que era más loable permitirme morir en soledad.

"Era un simple títere sin vida"

Un títere que luchó por no perderse entre sus pesadillas, y que fue cayendo derrotada por el cansancio, sin saber a qué hora su cuerpo se cansó de llorar y se había quedado dormido.

o-o-o-o

—Me odiabas—. Sé que en estos momentos debe estar maldiciéndome y deseando hasta mi muerte. Yo también lo quiero. Nunca he sido lo suficientemente valiente para hacerle frente a mis problemas, y estaba muy lejos de que mi conciencia pudiese soportar algo así.

Fui un maldito cobarde que se dejó arrastrar por sus deseos, un canalla que se lo demostró, escapando de la habitación con el rabo entre las patas, y cayendo sobre le pasto humedecido, implorando a todos los santos para que la lluvia lavara mis culpas y un rayo me liberara de esta condena, llevándose a las entrañas de la tierra, a la miseria de hombre en la que me había convertido.

Mi mente sigue en blanco. No puedo recordar cuál ha sido el motivo que me ha hecho cometer tal estupidez. Tampoco sé cómo llegué a la casa, y no me importa, me basta con saber que el grito desgarrador que se ha escuchado por toda la ciudad ha sido por mi causa. Yo lo provoqué. El que juró que siempre te iba a proteger, el que te defendería de quien sea que quisiera aprovecharse de ti, el que te amaba con toda su ser.

Me puse de pie y me escondí en el Dojo, ahí permanecería hasta que cayera la mañana y pudiera eximirte de cualquier culpa ante nuestros padres, rogaría por un perdón que sé que jamás llegaría, y luego…luego ya no tendrías que volver a tener miedo de mí. Era una promesa.

**Continuará**

Gracias por sus reviews y por tomarse unos minutos para leer. n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de que comiencen la lectura me gustaría advertir que, quizás, este sea el capítulo más largo, fuerte y oscuro de toda la historia. Así que dejo a su entero criterio si desean continuar leyendo o se saltan hasta el siguiente capítulo, en el se despejarán todas las dudas que pudiera haber…porque las hay, creo XDD

Gracias por sus visitas y sus reviews n_n

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**El lado oscuro de la luna**

**Capítulo 3**

o-o-o-o

"¿Cómo logré bajar los párpados y dormitar un poco, habiendo cometido tal bajeza? No lo sé". Cerré los ojos el tiempo suficiente para ser sorprendido por unos fornidos brazos que me lanzaron fuera del Dojo con una facilidad asombrosa. Caí de lleno sobre el pasto, respingando al ardor de rasparme las manos con las piedras y ensuciándolas con la tierra convertida en lodazal por la lluvia del anochecer.

Contemplé mi alrededor, iluminado con los tonos naranjas oscuros que ofrecían los últimos rayos del sol. Aún tenía ilusiones de descubrirme despertando de una cruel pesadilla, pero la realidad se mantenía demasiado constante en mi cabeza; imposible negármelo. Detrás de mí se encontraba el lugar en el que me había ocultado: oscuro, húmedo, y que habría servido como mi última morada antes de ir al paredón.

Me incorporé hasta quedar con las cuatro extremidades sosteniéndome al suelo, y miré mi cuerpo. Seguía con el torso desnudo, aunque en vez de ser la sábana blanca la que cubriera las partes íntimas, eran los pantalones de siempre los que me resguardaban; no le presté atención, o me los calcé tan de prisa que no me di cuenta, o fue mi viejo quien me los había puesto, cubriendo un poco la evidencia vergonzosa de su hijo. De cualquier forma, no quería averiguarlo.

—Jamás creí esto de ti, Ranma—. Recriminó con su voz más firme, haciéndome sentir más miserable. Y tenía razón. Él podría ser un egoísta, un aprovechado y demás, sin embargo, entre las pocas cosas buenas que me forjara, estaban el respeto y el honor…y yo lo hice trizas.

—Lo sé —Murmuré. Sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara. Me puse de pie y avancé bajo el yugo de su mano callosa empujándome a cada tanto. Asegurándose de que entraría a la casa y daría la cara.

o-o-o-o

Llegamos hasta el comedor, que a pesar de estar con todas las luces encendidas, lucía más sombrío y vacío que nunca. La mesa había sido retirada para darle espacio a la familia para ponerse en fila frente a mí. La mano de mi padre me obligó a ponerme sobre mis rodillas y, de nueva cuenta, desvié mis ojos, no sería capaz de sostenerle la vista a nadie, ni a mi madre, al padre de Akane, y sobre todo, a ella, la chica a la que había violentado y que ahora lloraba desconsolada sobre el regazo de su hermana mayor.

Un segundo después, tenía al tío Soun sobre mí, hundiendo su puño en el pómulo derecho, clavándome a la pared de madera detrás de nosotros mientras lanzaba reclamos y preguntas a las que no sabía responder.

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a mi bebé de esa manera?

—¡Basta, Tendo! —Mi viejo se interpuso entre nosotros, poniendo una mano en su pecho y apartándolo de mí —Recuerda que prometimos escuchar lo que tuviera qué decirnos—. Un último resquicio, deseando probar que no me había vuelto una bestia.

—¡Pe-pero…mi pequeña está destrozada! —Se contuvo de seguirme masacrando, no así, el taladrarme con sus palabras lapidarias—. Le dimos comida y techo durante más de seis años, ¿Y así es como paga la generosidad de esta familia?

—Genma tiene razón —Exclamó mi madre, poniéndose de pie para mediar con el enfurecido hombre—. Seré la primera en pedir un castigo acorde a la culpa de mi hijo, pero tengo muchas dudas, y creo que Ranma tiene derecho a decirnos su versión de los hechos.

—¿Dudas? —Intervino Nabiki, alzando la voz—. Sólo hay qué ver el estado catatónico en el que se encuentra Akane. Ella podrá ser enojona y algo violenta, más no jugaría con algo tan delicado como un abuso, tía Nodoka. Es imposible.

—Es cierto, querida —Tratando de sonar neutral. Era una situación complicada, me supuse, sabiendo que el resto creería que se encontraba de parte mía—. Pero hay unas situaciones extrañas que me gustaría aclarar. Ya lo he dicho. Si él es culpable, no le excusaré.

Por un momento, llegué a preguntarme si de verdad existían esas "situaciones" o sólo eran el desespero camuflado de una madre por no aceptar la realidad de los hechos.

—¿Cómo cuáles, tía?—. Cuestionó Kasumi, con esa dulzura apenas mermada por el rastro de seriedad que ahora portaba.

—Bueno, no estoy afirmando que Akane mienta…No obstante, cuando entré a su habitación, sí, estaba desnuda, sin embargo, ella no tenía una sola marca en su cuerpo que no fueran las lágrimas secas en su rostro. También dijo que la agresión había sido en el cuarto de Ranma, que todo quedó destrozado; sus ropas y las sábanas, pero yo fui allá, y no lucía peor que el de un chico desordenado.

—Mamá, y-ya basta…por favor—. Ya era suficiente. Le dirigí la mirada para decirle que parara. Y yo cada vez estaba peor, entré con la firme convicción de decir que ella era inocente y recibir mi castigo, no el de de hacerme consciente del odio que generaba en el cariño que antes llegara a recibir de ellos.

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —Akane se retiró exaltada de los brazos de su hermana y se levantó para quedar frente a mí. Zarandeándome de los hombros y haciendo que algunos pedazos de la madera en el que me encontraba encallado, salieran despedidos—. Así que fuiste a limpiar todo para que no te inculparan, ¿no?

Su voz me taladraba amarga, llena de rencor y rabia contenida. Los segundos que cruzamos las miradas, me permitieron comprobar que sus ojos estaban hundidos y secos de tanto llorar.

—Akane, no he negado nada, ni voy a hacerlo, te lo juro —Balbuceé, sin atreverme a posar de nueva cuenta mi vista en ella—. Pero no he estado en la casa desde anoche.

—¡Eres un idiota!—. Gruñó ofendida.

—Por favor, hija, toma asiento, Ranma tiene qué…

—¡No me llame!…—. La sentí quitar sus uñas clavadas en mi piel para girarse sobre su eje y mirar a mi mamá, seguramente con un gesto de desagrado —No vuelva a hacerlo, se lo pido—. Su ira mermó, terminando por regresar a su sitio. Yo salí de mi agujero en la pared, y retomé mi asiento en el suelo; con mi padre a un lado.

—Y bien, Ranma, queremos saber qué pasó exactamente anoche—. Inquirió mi madre.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo, instalándose en las vísceras que se arremolinaban en mi estómago.

—No recuerdo como llegué aquí —Comencé mi sentencia— Akane veía la televisión, me senté junto a ella…y luego me descubrí cometiendo la peor atrocidad que he hecho en toda mi vida—. Susurré. Un resumen tan rápido y claro, y que en cuestión de minutos le había despedazado la vida a la chica que amaba.

—¡Te haré pagar por ello!—. Guardé silencio, aceptando mis culpas, dejando que la rodilla del patriarca de la familia encontrara su lugar en la boca de mi estómago.

—¡Tendo, contrólate!—. Volvió a intervenir mi anterior defensor, mientras su esposa continuaba con el tortuoso interrogatorio y yo trataba de mantenerme erguido.

—Hijo, queremos saber algo, ¿Akane te incitó a hacerlo? ¿Te provocó de alguna forma?

o-o-o-o

—¡Hey! Pensé que todavía no habrías regresado. Dijiste que llegarías a las ocho—. Improvisé un saludo vago para acercarme—. Sé que estuve fuera toda la tarde, y aunque ignoro los sitios en donde había estado, recuerdo perfectamente que el ver la luz del televisor encendido en la sala, y pensar que se trataba de ella, me atrajo como un imán a su. Y cuando descubrí que era Akane, un dejo de ansiedad extraña despertó dentro de mí.

—La película terminó más temprano de lo que creíamos—. Contestó, apenas posando su vista sobre mí una fracción de segundo.

Ella quedó con sus amigas de pasar todo el día juntas e ir al cine, así que vestía mucho más arreglada que de costumbre: una blusa blanca, con mangas que rozaban la altura de los codos, acompañada con una falda y un chaleco negro que se ajustaban fielmente a las suaves formas de su espigada figura.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —Me sonrió, fingiendo molestia al verme quedándome sin movimiento alguno— Anda, siéntate, apenas va comenzando la película—. Gustoso, acepté dejarme caer sobre un cojín para estar a su lado. La película me importaba muy poco; eran escasos los momentos que podíamos compartir sin la intromisión del resto de la familia, así que deseaba disfrutar lo más que pudiera de esos pequeños instantes.

Akane se recargó sobre mi hombro, y yo aproveché para tomar su barbilla y plantarle un fugaz beso en los labios, volviendo mi atención al frente y fingiendo el mismo interés que ella en el aparato. "¡Pero por todos los santos! Apenas rocé sus labios y su sabor se había quedado clavado en los míos. Su tibio aliento me quemaba la piel y su fragancia almendrada me poseyó en un trance en el que no lograba pensar en otra cosa que en volver a repetirlo.

La observé mientras esa sensación de ansiedad que surgió al principio se hacía cada vez más palpable, y creo que ella también logró percibir algo de lo que yo sentía, porque sus dedos se deslizaban inconscientemente por sus finos labios.

—¿Y…y la familia?—. Hablé con la voz más grave y segura que encontré, buscando olvidarme de mis recientes pensamientos.

—Fuera—. Su respuesta vaga. Ella estaba demasiado concentrada en ver cómo el monstruo asesinaba a una de sus víctimas.

—Akane…—Balbuceé con los nervios de punta.

—¿Qué?—. Me miró con suma extrañeza.

—¿P-puedo…puedo volver a besarte?—. Supliqué desesperado.

El deseo me consumía por dentro. No sé qué rayos me pasaba, no era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos solos, ni que ella correspondía a mis caricias, incluso, podía afirmar que hubo un par de ocasiones en las que fuimos más que conscientes de que las cosas se tornaron mucho más intensas…y aún así, mi primera impresión siempre era preguntar.

—¡Eres un pervertido, sabes!—. Me regañó. Sin saber si era más por distraerla o por el pedido en sí.

—¡Oye! n-no lo soy…y-yo sól…Olvídalo—-. Bufé molesto y ya no seguí. Me concentré en poner atención a la cinta, avergonzado por mi atrevimiento y triste por el rechazo. Si seguía así, lo mejor sería que me fuera un rato al Dojo para entrenar y sacar tensiones.

—Ranma…

—¿Qu…

Sus tiernas manos me tomaron de las mejillas y atraparon mis labios con los suyos. Me asfixiaba, el toque tibio encendía mi ser y me despertaba los sentidos adormecidos para que reaccionara a su caricia. Le correspondí como un autómata, dejándome guiar por el instinto que me ordenaba liberarme. Mi interior trataba de apaciguar esa tempestad que había surgido dentro de mi desde que llegara y le viera…Todo se fue por la borda cuando sentí la calidez de su lengua húmeda entrando en mi boca.

Mi mano se aferró a su cintura y giré mi cuerpo para besarla con mayor facilidad. Ella también lo hizo, quedando ambos de rodillas, frente a frente.

—No sé qué me pasa—. Murmuré, apenas despegándome un segundo de su contacto.

—Y-yo tampoco —confesó sonrojada—. E-es…es como esas veces qu-que hemos estado…me siento muy extraña…siento un hormigueo por todo la piel y mi corazón es-está muy acelerado.

Le curvé los labios en una pequeña sonrisa al saberlo, tomando una de las manos que reposaban en mi cuello, para depositarla en el centro de mi pecho. Su palma se arqueó, un poco y el fulgor de su mirada me dijo que logró percibirlo.

—¿P-puedes sentirlo, Akane?...El mío también está así por ti. Lo tienes vuelto loco.

—Quiero…quiero que lo dejes ser —Respondió, bajando lentamente la mirada a mis labios. Confesándome lo que haría.

Su brazo me rodeo por el cuello y retomó el beso interrumpido hacia rato. Me olvidé de cualquier prejuicio, la mano que descansaba recatadamente sobre su cintura, empezó a vagar libre por su espalda; la otra, reposaba en su nuca, hundida en el sedoso cabello azulado que había vuelto a crecer y que cubría casi toda su espalda. Y mientras masajeaba esa zona tan sensible con la yema de los dedos, la fui acercando cada vez más.

Nuestros ojos estaban cerrados, entregándonos al calor de los besos, pero podía sentir sus palmas posicionándose en el inicio de los botones de mi camisa; no dije nada, permití que los abriera y dejara casi todo mi torso al descubierto. El frío empezó a colarse a mis huesos y, sin embargo, no iba a detenerme. Deseé hacer lo mismo con su blusa, más iría con calma, era demasiado tenerla así, tan entregada a mí, como para echarlo a perder con la urgencia que interiormente se apoderaba de mi juicio. Mis manos se depositaron en el inicio de su blusa y mi mano comenzó a ascender por debajo de la tela; escalando por la tersa piel de su estómago hasta palpar las formas de sus costillas.

Sin dejar de besarla, mi cuerpo se fue recostando sobre el suyo y ambos terminamos sobre los cojines en los que anteriormente estábamos sentados. Una fracción de mi cerebro se preguntaba si era el momento de dar un paso más a nuestra relación; otra, permanecía atenta a cualquier señal de negación por parte de ella…y el resto…el resto me anegaba el cerebro de ideas nada santas para proseguir.

Sus manos me dieron la respuesta. Cerré los ojos y me dediqué a disfrutar de la suavidad de sus palmas recorriendo mi torso con esa sensación de estarme dejando un rastro incandescente en cada lugar que tocaba. Marcaron cada uno de los músculos de mi torso y terminaron presionándose contra mi trasero y atrayéndome a sus caderas.

El roce con su intimidad, aún con todas las ropas de por medio, me hicieron lanzar un suspiro abrupto y ahogado, que salió de mis labios e hizo que ella soltara una risilla, apenas contenida.

Ese frote fue el comienzo de muchos otros, cada vez más cercanos, con más intensidad impresa, y cuando sentí mi cuerpo arqueándose entre sus piernas, emulando una penetración más real y profunda, nos hice totalmente consciente de mi estado. Con mi intimidad reaccionando naturalmente a todos sus estímulos, más despierto y listo que nunca.

El calor en mis mejillas no me abandonaba, pero era demasiado el placer que me provocaba mantenerla bajo mi cuerpo como para separarme. Además, el carmín en sus pómulos me indicaba que podía sentirme a plenitud, y no me había objetado nada, creí que estaría bien, que la estaba complaciendo y que disfrutaba tanto como yo lo hacía.

Mis labios volvieron a fijarse sobre los suyos, y continué moviendo mis caderas contra las de ella. Hasta que sus manos se retiraron de mi espalda y sentí que intentó levantarse.

—Ranma…det-detente—. Susurró agitada.

Me detuve en seco, mientras buscaba controlar el ritmo de mi respiración y le miraba extrañado por su pedido.

—¿Qu-qué pasa?... ¿Te hice daño?

—No…no, estoy bien…es que, si llegan, p-pueden vernos. Es muy peligroso.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho…—Balbuceé sonrojado, echándome a un lado de inmediato para permitir que Akane se sentara, y de ahí, se pusiera de pie.

—Yo creo que n-no es le lugar adecuado…es-eso es todo—. Musitó acalorada, con sus mejillas ardiendo en fuego

—¿Estas…estás diciendo que…?

Ella me ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

o-o-o-o

—Ranma, responde —Inquirió Mi madre—. ¿Akane te hizo sentir que le atraías?

—No, mamá, ella no hizo nada—. Suspiré con tristeza. No importaba cómo iniciaron las cosas, debí contenerme, debí acallar mis instintos cuando ella se negó.

Sus facciones se endurecieron aún más. Difícil creer que conoces a tu propia sangre y descubres que es peor que un delincuente.

—¿Tu prometida te permitió tocarla antes?

—No—. Respondí vacío.

—¿Sentiste que llegó a comportarse extraño cuando estabas cerca de ella?

—No.

Esa y cualquier otra cuestión, tuvieron la misma respuesta.

Se levantó de su asiento y se posó frente a mí, depositando sus manos sobre mis hombros, con esa mirada entristecida, pidiéndome que no le mintiera.

—Ranma, ¿en verdad te atreviste a tocar a Akane sin su consentimiento? ¿La violaste?

Sentí el impulso de esconder la cabeza debajo de las piedras del estanque, pero no iba a echarme para atrás, así me consumieran las ganas de volver el estómago con sólo escuchar las palabras que definían cómo se llamaba el mísero acto que había cometido.

—Lo hice —Afirmé con la voz apagada—. La llevé a mi cuarto con engaños y no resistí aprovecharme de ella.

o-o-o-o

El golpe en la mejilla me dejó nuevamente con el cuerpo en cuatro patas, y así me quedé. Aguantando las miradas llenas de repugnancia y los insultos proferidos por algunos de ellos.

Luego, ambos patriarcas pidieron al resto de la familia que salieran de la habitación, quedando únicamente los tres en el espacio.

Pude advertir cada golpe cortando el viento y dándome de lleno en alguna parte de mi ser, no importaba dónde caían: piernas, pecho, cara, el estómago o la entrepierna. Era capaz de oler a quién pertenecía cada puño: la rabia consumida que intentaba reparar el honor pisoteado de una hija; el coraje y la impotencia de descubrirse criando a un cobarde sin pudor y sin escrúpulos…Podría haberlos evitado, salvaguardar mi vida al huir en cualquier segundo… Pero resistí estoicamente. Si vertían mi vida en pos de una mínima oportunidad de perdón, les estaría agradecido.

Quedé semi inconsciente en una de las esquinas del comedor, sin ninguna parte del cuerpo que no hubiera sido torturada. Observando con lo más que podía abrir los ojos, cómo se marchaban y me dejaban ahí. ¿Creerían que ya era suficiente? No tenía relevancia, alcé mi mano, lanzando un quejido como súplica de que volvieran a liberarme del todo, pero ellos salieron del cuarto.

Mi vista se tiñó con el rojo de la sangre que brotaba de una herida en mi frente, y terminé perdiendo el sentido muy poco después.

o-o-o-o

La vigilé hasta que estuve totalmente seguro de que no habría nadie más en la habitación. El resto de la familia estaba concentrado en el patio que daba hacia el estanque, sabiendo de antemano que debían estar debatiendo lo que pasaría conmigo. Como sea, me otorgaron el tiempo suficiente para echarme un poco de agua y desvanecer un poco el rastro de las heridas y la sangre, además de quitarme los pantalones rotos. Me puse otro limpio y una camisa blanca,

En seguida fui a la habitación de mis padres y revolví todo hasta que encontré la vieja katana de mi madre, con la que ella apareciera años atrás. Inoxidable, guardada en el fondo de su armario.

Me introduje en el cuarto de Akane y me recargué en la puerta, cerrándola con brusquedad. Demasiado golpeado y con trabajo en pie, como para tener la delicadeza de girar la perilla y frenar la velocidad de la madera para que no emitiera sonido alguno.

Ella se encontraba ahí, de pie, mirando a través de la ventana. Volteando asustada al escuchar el estruendo a su espalda.

Su mirada se desencajó por unos segundos al verme, y no sólo era esa mirada de terror que me mostraba cada vez que me veía, estaba ese rayo de preocupación impreso en sus pupilas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—. Gruñó a la defensiva.

—Es-estuve con nuestros padres —musité, dando un par de pasos al frente, los mismos que ella retrocedió—...Y tenía qué venir a verte.

Lentamente, quité la funda de algodón azulado que guardaba la vaina con la katana, la tiré al suelo y la sujeté con ambas manos, extendiéndola hacia ella.

—Tómala —Le ofrecí, inclinándome un poco y bajando la cabeza en clara señal de arrepentimiento—. Puedo aceptar cualquier golpe de ellos, no obstante, tú tienes derecho a vengar tu nombre…quiero que tomes mi vida. Es lo que merezco y te juro que no haré nada para impedirlo.

Su mano se posó sobre la vaina de madera y se detuvo unos segundos, volviendo a caer sobre su costado.

—No—. Susurró.

—Por favor—. Aún inclinado, me atreví a mirarla para que supiera que no haría nada más que justicia. Significaba la redención de mi pecado.

—No, Ranma —Me sonrió, y las lágrimas encontraron el momento de vagar libremente por sus mejillas, empañando su rostro y cayendo sobre las solapas de su pijama—. Mataste muchas cosas dentro de mí, pero no vas a convertirme en una asesina.

—Hazlo —Repetí, ignorando su explicación por completo—. No voy a defenderme.

—Ya te lo dije —Lanzó cansada—. No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida.

Bajé el arma decepcionado y me quedé ido unos segundos, sin saber qué más hacer.

—¿Te gustó, verdad?—. Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza al sacar todo el cinismo que podía fingir, sintiendo náuseas con mis propias palabras y acuchillándome por dentro por esa y las demás blasfemias que vendrían.

—¡¿Q-qué dices?—. Balbuceó sorprendida por mi cambio de actitud.

Avancé otro poco hacia ella.

—Acéptalo, deseabas que te hiciera mía—. Respondí mordaz. Su cara se desencajó por completo, su labio comenzó a temblar mientras me dejaba apreciar el crujir de sus dientes al friccionarse entre sí, deseando que estuviera yo entre ellos.

—¡Ranma, ya basta! —Gritó con temor, acorralada, sintiendo el marco de la ventana y consciente de que atrás sólo había vacío.

—Lo deseabas, y seguro que te mueres de ganas porque vuelva a hacerlo, ¿no?—. Otro paso, robándole espacio vital, y por fin reaccionó.

Su puño se enterró en mi cara y me mandó directamente al suelo. Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme de pie. Me alcé un poco y aprecié la hoja de la katana pinchándome la piel y hundiéndose un par de milímetros en el pecho. Muchos para no sentirlos, muy pocos para matarme.

Cerré los ojos, más que dispuesto, pero la estocada final jamás llegó.

—Hazlo, te lo suplico—. Rogué, aún sin levantar mis párpados. Con el dolor de la katana bailando en mi piel ante la indecisión de su portadora.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue el sonido del metal golpeando la duela de su cuarto. Abrí los ojos y terminé por descubrir que era el arma la que caía a mi costado.

—Busca a alguien más que quiera ayudarte…largo de mi cuarto—. Ordenó.

o-o-o-o

Entre a mi habitación desesperado por no haber conseguido nada, y parecía que cualquier cosa que intentaba hacer para redimirme, me salía por las patas. La presión me ofuscaba.

Me hinqué en medio de la habitación y tomé la katana que antes intentara darle a Akane. Me guardaría los formalismos de vestirme con el traje blanco especial, dispuesto para la ceremonia de seppuku, lo haría tal como me encontraba ahora.

Frente a mi, coloqué una fotografía de ella, era quien debía presenciar mi sacrificio, y si no podía hacerlo, al menos sería su retrato el que cobrara mi deuda de sangre.

Desenfundé el arma, observando cómo el metal, todavía lucía unas manchas rojizas en el filo.

Ya había probado la sangre y no se detendría… como yo tampoco lo hice.

o-o-o-o

Mi habitación quedaba más cerca de las escaleras que el de ella y nos metimos en silencio. Muriéndome de nervios, y a su vez, con ese deseo que no podía contener por más tiempo.

"¿Por qué?" No era la primera vez que sentía que no iba a soportar sin estar con Akane, que tenía que recurrir a los baños de agua helada y a la misma autosatisfacción para no presionarla a ella, aunque claramente, haciendo a su cuerpo, su compañía y su sonrisa, los autores responsables de todas mis fantasías.

La habitación, la que antes compartía con mi padre, era demasiado grande para nosotros dos. Acurrucados en un pequeño espacio, no ocupábamos más. Un futón y nuestros cuerpos listos para amarse por primera vez, sin reservas, eran suficientes.

Entramos tomados de la mano y antes de dirigirnos a los tendidos, nos quedamos recargados sobre la pared contigua a la puerta y nuestros labios se encontraron mientras buscaba a tientas los botones de su chaleco, el cual terminaría arrumbado en alguna de las esquinas del cuarto. Sus manos hicieron lo mismo con mi camisa, y una vez deshecho del estorbo, tomé sus brazos para rodearme con ellos la espalda, y abrazándola también, ir avanzando hasta que chocamos con las cobijas en el suelo…en las que nos fuimos recostando con cuidado.

—Tenía tantas ganas de sentirte así, Akane—.Le suspiré al oído.

—Yo también, Ranma. Deseaba estar contigo —Susurró sonrojada—. Sólo trata...tr-trata…

—Lo tendré —Exclamé emocionado. Mostrándole en el reflejo drogado de mis ojos, que sería cuidadoso.

Y la cadencia que habíamos tenido en la sala volvió a reanudarse, jugando a descubrir el sabor de la piel que ocultaban las prendas que aún nos quedaban y que fueron desapareciendo poco a poco con el calor de las caricias. Así como las nuevas formas de hacerla entrar en éxtasis, lamiendo con suavidad los labios que se abrían hambrientos para mí.

Y mi propia explosión de gusto llegó cuando pude retirarle el sostén, su pantaleta y yo me quité los boxers, ahogando mi vergüenza porque viera mi virilidad preparada, y regocijándome la vista con el cuerpo de porcelana que tenía entre mis brazos, ya sin ninguna prenda de por medio.

Deposité tembloroso una mano sobre uno de sus senos, y esa delicia de sentirlo amoldándose en mi mano me hicieron estallar en deseo.

Me volví a poner sobre ella para besarla y de ahí, ir bajando hasta que mis labios entraron en contacto con esas dulces aureolas que se erguían endurecidas ante cada roce. Tan redondas, suaves y perfectas…tan dispuestas para mí. Dejando que mi mano se ocupara del otro seno mientras jugaba a comparar su sabor con el otro, y que mis oídos se deleitaran con el placentero sonar de sus gemidos.

Poco después dejé de besarle los pechos para seguir bajando por su abdomen y su estómago, hasta llegar a rozar con la nariz los suaves vellos oscurecidos que me llevarían al lugar más intimo del cuerpo de mi prometida. Su espalda se arqueo ante el contacto de mi exhalación, y sus piernas se flexionaron, abriéndose en compás para recibir mi lengua en su interior.

Recitando mi nombre ante cada suave embestida, tomándome el tiempo de ver cómo se contraían los músculos dentro de ella, la ganancia que me otorgaba la falta de experiencia para hundirme dentro y hacerla estallar al instante; la maestría que sólo tendría un amante consumado.

—Ranma… ¿creo…creo que estamos yendo muy rápido?—. Su pregunta me sacó de total concentración, y si no hubiese tenido ambas manos sosteniéndole los muslos, seguro que me aplastaba la cabeza.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—. Me incorporé y repté sobre su cuerpo, hasta que pude mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—Es…es que no sé…y-yo…yo estoy.

—Akane —Le susurré con la voz enronquecida—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Yo sé que tú me quieres, y puedes estar segura de que te amo como no lo haré de nadie más.

—Siento…presiento que algo no está bien —Replicó, algo menos nerviosa—. Des-desde que estábamos en la sala m-me siento un poco rara.

—¿Es-estás segura de que quieres que paremos?—. Le pregunté con el ánimo caído, aunque intentaba forjarle una sonrisa para no hacerla sentir mal.

—yo…no lo sé…yo quiero, pero…

—Oye, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? —Mi interior se encontraba volviéndose cada vez más turbio y no podía entender el porqué cada célula de su cuerpo respondía al mío y ella seguía con sus dudas—. Sigamos juntos un poco más, y si vez que no puedes seguir, paramos.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Y con un nuevo beso, le hice descubrir a sus sentidos que lo que su cuerpo deseaba era seguir hasta llegar a la cima y dejarse caer envuelto en el placer que intentaría proveerle.

Nuevamente me fui perdiendo, y ya no hubo ninguna palabra que me detuviera. Su cántico explosivo me fue drenando los sentidos y terminé yendo a caer en las tiernas profundidades de su interior, maravillándome ahora al sentir sus pliegues contrayéndose alrededor de mis dedos…Me enardecí por dentro y deseé el terminar de tomarla. Tomé posición sobre ella y moví las caderas de tal forma que Akane pudiera sentirme y se preparara para la culminación de nuestro acto.

"Y ella volvió a negarse"

Mi mente embrutecida por su olor no lograba procesar sus palabras y las alucinaciones empezaron a jugar cruelmente con mi cerebro.

Mostrándome oraciones de dudas y miedos que yo me dediqué a acallar con frases de amor. Mis manos sujetaron las suyas por arriba de su cabeza, lo suficientemente justas para no hacerle daño, pero firmes de no dejarle ir.

—Ranma…para —Murmuró llorosa cuando coloqué mi hombría en la entrada de su cavidad—. Me lo prometiste.

—Akane, te amo con toda mi alma —Le susurré—. Te quiero casi desde el primer día que te vi, y te juro que no he dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento…Déjame…por favor…déjame demostrarte el amor que he guardado por ti todos estos años…

Solté sus manos y estas cayeron sobre las cobijas, no intentó moverse, su mirada quedó fija en mis ojos, y en mi estúpida imaginación, miré aquello como un acto de consentimiento, una clara señal de aceptación a mi pedido.

Me enterré en mi prometida en un solo movimiento, despacio y tratando de no lastimarle. Visionando las lágrimas de impotencia, con el dolor que provocaba la entrega al placer por primera vez.

Ya no volví a sujetarla, su cuerpo perdió cualquier voluntad, y yo me seguí adueñando de ella, hasta que mi propio ser no resistió más y terminé en su interior.

o-o-o-o

Alcé la katana en el aire, valiéndome de las dos manos para hacerlo. Era hora de cumplir con mi palabra.

"Lo siento, mamá" por no llegar a ser el hombre que anhelabas encontrar a tu regreso.

—Akane…espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…A donde quiera que vaya, rogaré porque olvides todo y puedas continuar con tu vida.

Dejé que la hoja se hundiera en mi estómago hasta la empuñadura y me eché hacia delante, soltando la katana para sostenerme con ambas manos en el suelo.

Mi cuerpo se arqueó convulsionándose, intentando liberarse del objeto. Mientras me iba recargando poco a poco en mis brazos, sintiendo la oscuridad adueñarse de mi visión y mi sangre emanar en un hilillo por la comisura de mis labios y la herida provocada en el vientre.

En los rituales antiguos, los autores de tal acto, tenían a su lado a un colaborador que les librara del delirio que implicaba desangrarse lentamente, cortándoles la cabeza para que no sufrieran tal agonía…yo tuve que esperar en medio de la semi inconsciencia y del dolor por varios minutos, "lo justo", antes de desvanecerme y cerrar los ojos para siempre.

o-o-o-o

—¡Era un estúpido, un imbécil —Mascullé molesta, dando vueltas por el cuarto. "¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a entrar de esa forma en mi cuarto y pedirme semejante barbaridad?"—…¡Un idiota!

—Hola jovencita—. Volteé de inmediato, mirando a la anciana que se escabullera por la ventana, y que ahora se encontraba frente a mí.

—¿Qu-qué es lo que hace aquí?—. Indagué confundida.

—Es hora de que duermas—. Contestó socarrona, lanzando su risa característica y soplando unos polvos extraños en mi cara.

Caí cuan grande era la habitación, perdiendo la consciencia al instante.

**Continuará**

—

**Notas**

**PD:** No aceptaré que me maten antes de terminar la historia…n_n …de hecho, tampoco aceptaré que lo hagan después, pero ese es un punto que no pienso justificar de momento XD

Empiezo a ser un poco consciente de que en todos lados ando masacrando al pobre muchacho XDDD Joer

Cuídense, nos vemos pronto n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son autoría Rumiko Takahashi**

**El lado oscuro de la luna**

**Capítulo 4**

o-o-o-o

Un leve y constante zumbido atravesándole el cerebro. Un sonido agudo que se escabullía en su inconsciencia, le removía de los sueños más profundos por los que surcaba, y lo traía de vuelta a su irrevocable realidad.

Mientras iba tomando idea de dónde se encontraba, los recuerdos fueron regresando. Cada uno, tomándose el tiempo del mundo para reproducirse en su memoria: los retazos de los fugaces momentos felices que había compartido con la que consideraba el único amor de su vida, y el lamentable hecho que le seguiría atormentando de por vida, y que, justamente, era la razón por la cual estaba en ese estado.

Su interior fue entrando en desespero, necesitaba levantar los párpados y terminar por confirmarse que su maldito plan no dio resultados.

Y así lo hizo, todas sus fuerzas se concentraron en abrir los ojos e intentar levantarse de la posición completamente vertical de su vapuleado cuerpo.

El zumbido no fue nada comparado con el aturdimiento que le causó el raudal de luz que entró por sus ojos zafiro, y el dolor, por demás intolerable, concentrándose a la altura de su estómago.

Su pedido de ayuda se desvaneció entre los rastros de anestesia que tenían su boca adormecida, su organismo no soportó más la presión a la que le sometía su dueño y, al instante, se rindió a su colocación original.

—Por fin despertaste—. O al menos, eso fue lo que creyó escuchar de una voz femenina, muy cerca de él.

El muchacho, cuya trenza descansaba sobre su hombro derecho, ladeó la cabeza, lo único que hasta ese momento no parecía dolerle; fue superando el aturdimiento y la borrosidad momentánea para distinguir a una mujer ataviada con un vestido blanco de enfermería.

Su mente acabó de unir cabos cuando sus manos se movieron a través del pecho desnudo para recorrer su vientre y palpar el vendaje que le rodeaba.

—Akane, él ya está consciente.

"¡Un momento!, ¿Dijo Akane?"…Todo lo demás se borró de su lista de prioridades "¿En verdad era Akane?" No, era imposible que fuera su prometida quien le velara el sueño.

Su vista hizo un esfuerzo extra para enfocar el camino de la enfermera y ver algo que sólo logró identificar como un oscuro bulto sin forma, acostado sobre lo que parecía ser un sillón.

Su pulso se aceleró, la respiración se tornó descompasada y la enfermera se vio obligada a volver a su lado y observar los monitores.

—Oye, sé que no es muy agradable estar así, pero tienes que calmarte—. Constatando que el ritmo había subido un poco; nada de cuidado.

"¿Quién le dice a uno cuál es la mejor pregunta cuando creemos que morimos?…"

—¿Est-estoy en el infierno?—. Balbuceó casi inaudible, aunque ella le pudo entender perfectamente.

—Me temo que no, jovencito. Es el cuarto catorce, tercer piso, segundo corredor del Hospital General de Tokio.

—¿Ranma?—. Él desvió la mirada un poco más hacia sus pies… Cualquier explicación perdió sentido cuando le miró allí, tan etérea que sentía que podía tocarla.

Un rostro asombrado, un cuerpo que se reprimía por no subirse a la camilla y abrazarlo. Sin embargo, con unas pupilas brillantes que bailaban de gusto por verle despierto.

El muchacho no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente; con sólo escuchar el suave timbre de su voz, su ser había terminado por despertar y reconectarse completamente.

Un "¿Qué haces aquí?" era demasiado agresivo, en especial cuando no contaba con la certeza de saber si ella le cuidaba por obligación o culpa; un "No tendrías que hacerlo" implicaba una media súplica de alguien que no se atreve a pedir… De pronto, abrir la boca se volvía un tema serio.

—¿Por qué?—. La pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que él terminara su debate interno.

El silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

La enfermera miró el escenario, y considerando que el paciente estaba más que recuperado, hizo lo que creyó más conveniente.

—Creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar —Recogió unas carpetas depositadas sobre una mesa metálica, un lado de la camilla de Ranma y caminó, deteniéndose unos momentos a los pies de él—. Iré a revisar a los pacientes del otro pasillo. Llamaré al Doctor para que venga a realizarte una valoración.

—Gracias—. Respondió él.

—Ah…—Dirigiéndose a Akane—. No dejes que haga esfuerzos o la sutura volverá a abrirse.

—Así lo haré—. Contestó amable.

La madura mujer de cabello negro con rayos platinados salió de la habitación y la menor de los Tendo se acercó al chico, lo suficiente para que este no quisiera hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse.

—¿Có-cómo te sientes?—. Sus manos se prensaron de la barandilla metálica, perdiendo la vista en el vendaje que cubría la herida de Ranma.

—Decir que me duele todo, es poco —Bromeó—. No puedo ni sentarme.

—Es normal después de que…—Y su porte tranquilo se volcó en uno enérgico y de reclamo—. Siempre pensé que estabas loco, pero llegaste demasiado lejos.

—Y debieron dejarme—. El reaccionó a su reclamo volviendo su cabeza a la derecha, esquivando a Akane. Por vergüenza, o porque empezaba a darse cuenta del aire tan casual de la conversación… Si la lógica no le fallaba, ella era la última persona con la que hubiera esperado encontrarse.

—No eres el único que creía eso —Habló con sequedad—. Tu papá y el mío tardaron algo de tiempo en convencerse de traerte al hospital.

Suspiró. Seguir insistiendo en que no merecía ser salvado era un caso perdido, sobre todo, cuando sus propios padres, sus verdugos, fueron quienes le ayudaron.

—¿Cuánto…cuántos días estuve dormido?

—Una semana —Pronunció—. Mas lo que tarden en darte de alta.

—Era mi condena —Musitando para si mismo—…Ahora no sé si vuelva a juntar el valor para intentarlo de nuevo.

Por segunda vez en lo que llevaba despierto, los ojos castaños de Akane se fijaron en los de él; esta vez, con el ceño fruncido y un visible enojo, emanando de ella y queriendo fulminar al pelinegro. Este sintió una brisa helada erizándole los vellos que el aire acondicionado del hospital no logró.

—¡Y será mejor que no lo hagas! —El grito se escuchó por todo el pasillo, cabreada con la insana declaración de su prometido—. Si no hubieras sobrevivido…Aún me siento culpable de verte atado a esta cama. No quiero saber qué pasaría si algo peor te llegara a suceder.

—Mi intención no era esa, Akane. Si seguía vivo, vivirías con el miedo de encontrarme en cualquier lado, mirando con recelo la ventana, pensando que en cualquier descuido podría entrar.

—L-lo sé…y tal vez no estuviera tratando de apelar por tu juicio, pero…es que hay algo que tú no sabes—. Le costó trabajo decirlo, y es que con eso, se venía la parte más difícil.

—¿Sucedió algo en estos días?—. El se mostró visiblemente interesado, escrutando a la chica por una respuesta.

"¿Realmente podía existir algo que lo eximiera, aunque sea un poco, del forzamiento cometido?"

—Nunca me tocaste —Sus palabras cortaron el aire, dejando al ojiazul perplejo—. No abusaste de mí.

—¿Qu-qué dices? —Su rostro enmarcado por la total confusión, mientras su memoria se encargaba de traerle todos los recuerdos archivados de esa tarde—. Es imposible.

La muchacha se recargo en los mosaicos blanquecinos de la pared y fijó su vista en la entrada del cuarto. Verlo a él le doblaba las piernas de los nervios y el sofoco no la iba a dejar hablar.

—Después de que te fuiste de mi cuarto, apareció la anciana Cologne…Ella me rocío con algo extraño en la cara, y ahora tengo dos recuerdos totalmente opuestos jugando con mi mente…

—Espera, alto —Ranma alzó su brazo sobre la barandilla metálica, pero el temor por molestarla le hizo retractarse—. No comprendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver la abuela en todo esto?

—Ella me dijo que encontró a Shampoo inconsciente, con un extraño libro de hechizos en sus manos. Ninguno era como esos trucos sucios que usaba años atrás, esta vez si iba en serio.

El artista marcial guardó silencio, repitiéndose el nombre de la amazona. No recordaba haberse encontrado con ella, pero si logró visualizarse bordeando con sus dedos la orilla de una taza con un líquido tinto…acercándolo a sus labios…bebiéndolo.

—¿La vieja momia te dijo cómo funcionaba el hechizo?—. Su duda era real, mas su lucidez le tenía alerta, buscando el indicio que le confirmara que Akane sólo le mentía para quitarle el peso de la culpa y otro intento suicida.

—Bu-bueno…ese día me encontraba demasiado ofuscada por lo…sucedido. Mencionó algo sobre pesadillas y temores; dijo más cosas que no escuché.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto pueda moverme, iremos a hablar con ellas y el exigiremos que nos digan todo—. No acababa de comprender la situación, ni las palabras de Akane, así irían a sacar respuestas de la fuente.

—La abuela regresó con Shampoo a China —Sacándolo de sus ideas—. No van a volver, aún si logra que se recupere.

—¿Qu-qué se recupere? —El aura decisiva que salía de su cuerpo se apagó, llenándolo de extrañeza y más dudas—. ¿Qué les pasó?

—Es Shampoo —Volteó a verle con tristeza. Después de lo que aquella les hiciera, lo mínimo que debía sentir era gusto por verla sufrir, más ella no era así—. La maldición era para tres, Ranma: ella, tú y yo… Esta vez, los tres salimos perdiendo… La anciana le advirtió sobre las consecuencias y no quiso escucharla.

El se quedó otros tantos minutos en silencio, meditando la situación. Lo que Akane le contaba, tenía sentido, de otro modo, la amazona mayor no se hubiera molestado en ayudarla.

—Akane, dime, ¿realmente h-hasta dónde llegamos?—. Su cara se tiño de un rojo intenso, pero ya que ella ya no estaba bajo el hechizo, o lo que sea que fuera, debía contarle.

La pregunta también exaltó a peliazul. No sabía por dónde empezar a responder.

—¿Rec-recuerdas lo que pasó en la sala?—. Inquirió, muy nerviosa.

El asintió débilmente con la cabeza. No dijo nada para no interrumpirle.

—Te ofrecí la mano, y te apoyaste en mí para levantarte, fuimos a tu habitación, pero no llegamos más lejos de la puerta. Saliste casi huyendo.

—¿Y lo qué pasó en el cuarto?—. No es que deseara no creer que aquello podía ser un vil engaño, sólo que era tan real…en especial, cuando aún era capaz de sentirse dentro del calor del cuerpo de ella, y en cambio, no recordaba la escena en la que él salía ¿huyendo?

—Escucha, Ranma, no lo sé —Resopló, agotada de tanto cuestionamiento—. En mi cabeza está más que palpable cada toque, cada lágrima que derramé por tu culpa; no puedo verte sin dejar de pensar en ello…Por otro lado, gracias a la abuela, ahora tengo un recuerdo más borroso, uno donde no pasamos de los be-bes…t-tú sabes…y si no fuera porque descubrí que hay muchos detalles que no coinciden, te afirmaría sin titubear que el primero es el verdadero.

—¿Qu-qué clase de cosas?

—Lo que dijo tu mamá es cierto…además, momentos antes de que entraras a mi habitación, había descubierto que un espejo que recordaba haber roto, se encontraba allí…y hay algo más. El día que te trajeron aquí, la tía Nodoka pidió que me revisaran y curaran cualquier clase de herida que me hubieras provocado…no encontraron nada.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando fui a verte?—. Con su timbre caminando entre la confusión y reproche.

¡Entraste a mi cuarto como un poseso, pidiendo que te atravesara como una brocheta y diciéndome una sarta de idioteces!…Crees… ¿me habrías creído? —Subiendo la intensidad de su voz—. ¿Cuándo sabiendo lo que sé, me sigue pareciendo tan irreal?

—No… no—. Confesó con sinceridad.

—La anciana me dejó esto para ti —Akane sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo canela, una pequeña bolsita de gamuza, se acercó a Ranma y la dejó caer en su mano—. Te ayudara a esclarecerte.

—Gracias…etto… ¿Está mi mamá en el hospital?—. Dotando a su pregunta de un aire más serio.

—N-no lo sé —Murmuró sonrojada—. Me quedé dormida un momento, pero si quieres voy a buscarla..

—Por favor.

—Está bien, ahora vuelvo—. La peliazul se dio la vuelta para cumplir con la petición del chico, más este, librándose de su temor por un segundo, dejó caer en la camilla la bolsita que antes le diera para tomarle a ella de la mano.

—…Akane.

—¿Sí?—. Desde que abrió los ojos, Ranma pudo comprobar que su prometida ya no le dedicaba miradas de odio, pero su piel se crispó ante el contacto con la suya y no tardó más de un pestañeo en caminar unos pasos, zafándose de su agarre disimuladamente.

—Akane, no sé cuantos días más vaya a estar aquí…tengo que pensar en muchas cosas…y-yo…quisiera…quisiera pedirte…—. Su pensamiento era tan claro y, sin embargo, no encontró las palabras acordes para no herirla.

—No hace falta que lo digas…—Su mirada entristecida le dijo que lo comprendía—. Te deseo que te recuperes pronto.

Mil segundos para arrepentirse y detenerla, antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

La puerta se cerró sin que él terminara por decidirse.

Llegó a la conclusión de que había sido lo mejor.

Más tarde, tanteó en la camilla hasta coger la bolsita con sus cordeles y la balanceó frente a su rostro. La magia que ansió encontrar para descubrirse inmerso en un elaborado engaño.

"Entonces, ¿por qué le punzaban los ojos?"

"¿Por qué tenía unas estúpidas ganas de llorar?"

o-o-o-o

El efecto del polvo mágico, sobre Ranma, fue muy diferente.

No perdió el sentido como Akane, su cabeza quedó recargada en la almohada y los párpados bajaron hasta cubrir la mitad de sus ojos, perdiendo el color azul profundo de sus irises para ser sólo grises.

Era de noche y su padre ya estaba roncando en el sofá marrón del recinto médico, así que no tuvo necesidad de dar explicaciones.

"¿Te acuerdas de lo divertido que fue, Ranma?"

Una voz en el interior de su cabeza. Su propia voz, deformada con un cinismo que en la realidad no poseía.

Le sirvió de guía, mientras ladrillo a ladrillo, se iba construyendo la escena en la que él llegara al Dojo.

"Tendrías que haber visto tu cara. Asemejabas al lobo que había encontrado un tierno borreguito solitario"

"Debiste poner más atención a la hoguera que empezó a crecer en ti en cuanto la viste"

Su propia consciencia le golpeó. Era cierto, sabía que algo no estaba bien con ese sentimiento tan descontrolado emergiendo en él.

"Lo definiste como tu amor por ella, pero no era sólo eso. Ahora, más que nunca, despertó en ti esa exigencia de tenerla entre tus brazos… ¿Lo recuerdas, sumergirte en esa piel tan blanca, con ese olor tan delicioso?"

"Y en lugar de alejarte de ella, te acercaste como un sinvergüenza... ¡Vamos! ¡Admítelo! Sabías que quedándote a su lado no iba a terminar nada bien"

La próxima escena que se cristalizó en su cabeza fue donde le robaba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y sólo viendo el roce de labios como un espectador, se dio cuenta del casi imperceptible vaho escarlata que se coló con su respiración al momento de besarla.

"¿Te das cuenta? Un idiota al aceptar beberte lo que Shampoo te dio…y más aún, creer que Akane te correspondía tan ciegamente. ¿En verdad esperabas que ella se entregara a ti sin algún artilugio de por medio?...Iluso"

Se pusieron de frente al televisor, aunque ya las cartas estaban echadas. El efecto también comenzó a hacer estragos en ella.

"La contagiaste de tu incipiente necesidad mundana… ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor?... el efecto en ella no era permanente como en ti"

En ese instante, cayó en cuenta de lo cierto que era.

"Ambos empezaron a notarlo, y tuvieron el valor de decirse que algo no estaba bien… no obstante, el desfogue pasó a ser su única emergencia.

Él recordó todas las caricias que vinieron a continuación, esta vez, con un sentimiento de horror ante cada imagen. Sabiendo que navegaban bajo los efectos de la droga, que Akane no era consciente de sus actos.

"Si la timidez que los caracteriza no hubiera aparecido en tu prometida para advertirle que se encontraban a merced de ofrecer un espectáculo si la familia regresaba en ese momento, la habrías tomado allí mismo"

"Quizás, eso fue lo que abrió un resquicio en tu juicio, ¿cierto? ¿O qué fue? ¿Lograste recordar que muy poco antes, ella te dijo que deseaba esperar un poco más? ¿Tus malditos temores de entregarte por completo y no ser lo suficiente para Akane? ¿El miedo al deseo que te estaba menguando los sentidos y que desde el principio sabías que no era normal?"

"'¡Qué lastima! Ya no pudimos disfrutar a plenitud con ese abrasador sentimiento creciendo a la par de nuestros instintos…Aceptaste su mano para levantarte y dejaste que te guiara a tu habitación…Buscaste olvidarte de las ataduras morales y la rodeaste contra la pared para volver a perderla con tus besos plagados de veneno"

"¿Por qué no seguiste como en tu sueño? Era tan fácil conducirla hasta el futón"

"La miraste asustado y le balbuceaste que no podían seguir con eso, antes de salir de ahí"

Lo siguiente fue verse a si mismo atravesando a paso veloz las escaleras y escapando de esa prisión que le quemaba la piel y la mente, al saber quién estaba allí dentro. Trató de huir, terminando por refugiarse en el Dojo y colocando un par de tablones para que nadie entrara

"Sólo nos quedamos tú, yo, nuestra triste soledad y el deseo irrefrenable del que nos privaste"

"Seguías sin comprender qué te pasaba, con el cuerpo subiendo su temperatura a cada segundo, la boca reseca, pidiendo por un poco de agua, y el corazón tan acelerado, que no me hubiera sorprendido que en cualquier instante dejara de latir.

"Ya que no ibas a hacerle caso a tu domado corazón, de ir donde su dueña, ¿Por qué no pensábamos un poco en Akane?"

Se observó arrinconarse en la oscuridad de una de las esquinas del tenebroso lugar. Cerró los ojos, intentando no hacerlo, no traerla a su memoria o no podría contenerse.

"¿Lo recuerdas? Tu frase favorita: "No puedo, no debo"… Tan patético. Si ya la habías imaginado decenas de veces… ¿Qué te costaba dejar fluir esos sentimientos reprimidos por tantos años?"

Lucho demasiado, no obstante, el simple hecho de haber escapado para no hacerle daño acabó con sus fuerzas para crearse otra barrera.

No pudo soportarlo, el brebaje le hizo visionar con lujo de detalles el final de lo que habían comenzado.

Con la maldición jugando con él… Haciéndola suya… cruel e inconscientemente, mezclando su conocimiento sobre el hechizo y el efecto pasajero en Akane como parte de su sueño… Uno que tomaría tintes extremadamente realistas al día siguiente.

"Akane te odiaba, y tu te sentías como una bestia"

"Quizás si hubieses sabido que tu sueño y el de ella estaban conectados por medio del conjuro"

"Pero el hubiera no existe"

o-o-o-o

Ranma salió del hospital, al cumplir dos semanas de estar internado.

Sus padres fueron quienes lo llevaron de vuelta al Dojo Tendo, en donde el resto de la familia le recibió a la entrada de la puerta, con exclamaciones de gusto y un renovado sentimiento de aprecio por él.

El pelinegro correspondió con una tímida sonrisa, escondiendo las manos que temblaban de expectación dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra azul. No había olvidado una sola de las palabras hirientes, ni los golpes propinados por ambos patriarcas, sin embargo, estaban defendiendo a Akane, y sólo por eso, no les guardaba ningún rencor.

Ellos tampoco, en especial el padre de la chica, quien apenas lo vio, se abalanzó sobre él, asfixiándolo en un abrazo lleno de efusividad.

—¡Pero no te quedes ahí! —Le sonrió, palmeándole el hombro—. Sabemos que todo fue una pesadilla y quedará en el olvido. Sigues siendo tan bienvenido en nuestra casa como el primer día.

—Así es, hijo —Confirmó su padre, parado a su lado—. En cuanto termines de recuperarte, continuaremos como antes. Algún día, cuando ustedes se decidan, podrán casarse, ¿Verdad, Tendo?

—¡Claro, Saotome!

—S-se los agradezco—. Sonrío alegre, adentrándose en el interior de la vivienda antes de que pudiesen notar su verdadero rostro, uno que portaba una mueca impregnada de tristeza.

"Como antes"

Cuando se había dado cuenta que ella ni siquiera estaba en la casa.

"¿Qué esperabas, tonto?" Se dijo. Recordando cómo literalmente la había sacado del hospital.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, y al anochecer, toda la familia se fue a descansar a sus habitaciones…Ranma también fue la suya, quedando estático en la entrada del lugar…Otra vez los malditos recuerdos: el cuerpo desnudo de Akane hecho un ovillo en el fondo de la habitación, las sábanas regadas por el piso, junto con su ropa…

Dejó su maleta a un lado de la puerta y buscó salir de allí, asqueado. Ese ya no era su refugio.

o-o-o-o

Cuidando de no hacer grandes esfuerzos, trepó por la ventana de su habitación y se pescó de las tejas hasta que pudo recostarse sobre el tejado. Aún con el frío intenso, era mejor que estar dentro.

La sintió subir y sentarse a un lado de él. Él no dijo nada, ni volteó a verla.

—¿Qué haces aquí arriba?—. Con un claro tono de regaño.

Se giró un poco, lo suficiente para mirar las rodillas de su interlocutora, vestidas con la pijama amarilla.

—Meditando…Estaba cansado de toda la parafernalia que armaron por mi regreso… No regresé de una guerra, sabes—. Le forjó una sonrisa, aunque ella no pudiera verle.

—¿Usaste lo que te di?—. La culpa aderezó tan bien cada palabra del pelinegro, que Akane casi se pudo afirmar que él no lo había usado.

—Sí.

—¿Qu-qué viste?—. Preguntó interesada.

—Conseguí recordar el lado menos oscuro de esta pesadilla… No tiene relevancia, esto vino a despedazar todo lo que logramos construir… Yo lo eché a perder.

—¡No digas eso!…—Espetó con molestia, posando sus ojos castaños en los de él—. N-necesitaremos un poco de tiempo, pero lo vamos a superar.

—Akane, ¿Aún…aún sientes algo por mí? —El acercó un poco más, dejando que sus rostros y cuerpos transgredieran el límite del espacio personal.

—Claro que sí… Si no lo hiciera, no estaría aquí, tratando de saber cómo estás.

El ojiazul bajó la cabeza por unos momentos.

—¿Y tú, Ranma?

—Te quiero…te quiero mucho —Le susurró… Su mano se dirigió a la tierna mejilla para posarla ahí, hasta que recordó lo ocurrido en el hospital. Terminando por depositarla a su costado otra vez—. Aunque no sirve de nada si se me encoge el estómago cada vez que trato de tocarte; cuando no eres capaz de sostenerme la mirada por más de tres segundos.

Ella le miró con sorpresa; una verdad que captó hasta que le fue dicha.

—Ll-llegará el día en qué podamos hacerlo…

—En cuanto mi herida mejore, me voy a ir…—. Sentenció con total seguridad, volviendo a poner distancia entre ellos al sentarse y volcar su vista al estrellado infinito. Ella imitó su postura.

—¿Es que te vas a dar por derrotado tan fácil?

—No me estoy rindiendo…necesito tiempo.

—Yo también—. Admitió en un murmuro.

Por eso, a pesar de que se sumió en la tristeza cuando una mañana él no bajó a desayunar, no lloró. Guardaba la esperanza de que tarde o temprano regresaría.

**Continuará…**

—

—

**Notas**

T_T …Y me quedé con las ganas de matarlo…pero es que ya viene navidad y estoy tratando de portarme bien…n/ /n Después haré que un oso se lo coma : ) No, por supuesto que no me gusta hacerlo sufrir. u_u

Ah, cierto, la historia…Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Lamento el retraso, pero es que las ideas me saltan de un fic a otro y luego no termino ninguno XDD…n/n… Es lo difícil de tener varias historias al mismo tiempo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, visitas y demás. Sé que soy una impuntual para responderlos, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón n_n

Nos vemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son autoría de Rumiko Takahashi**

**El lado oscuro de la luna**

**Capítulo 5**

o-o-o-o

—¿Qué demonios se supone que iba a hacer?

Su mente se encontró divagando, por centésima vez en ello, apenas a una semana de salir huyendo del Dojo.

Sus opciones no eran muchas, Se reducían sólo a dos: volver, y la no menos difícil, desaparecer para siempre de la vida de los Tendo

Por ahora, se encontraba resguardado en las inmediaciones de un bosque desconocido, al norte de Japón. Lo más lejos que podía estar del hogar familiar, y tan cercano como cerrar los ojos e imaginar que el susurro de los árboles al mecerse y el olor a tierra mojada, correspondían al bosque de las afueras de Nerima, donde tantos meses pasó entrenando.

Sus pertenencias la conformaban su inseparable tienda de campaña, provisiones que ya estaban por agotarse, el tronco de árbol que le servía de asiento al descansar alrededor de la fogata, y la vieja espada perteneciente a su madre, que mantenía recargada en la parte más alejada del tronco.

Le prometió a Akane que no se daría por vencido, que sólo necesitaba tiempo y que, cuando regresara, sería para luchar por recuperarla.

Lo cierto es que el ser humano tiene la particularidad de hablar y hablar sin pensar antes en lo que se dice… y eso es justo lo que pasaba con el ojiazul.

Habló de un reencuentro y un futuro, juntos, cuando aún era incapaz de perdonarse los errores del pasado, y no sabía qué hacer con su presente.

De nueva cuenta, desapartó la vista del fuego que se alzaba más de medio metro de sus brasas. Su mirada se concentró en el filoso objeto, causante de sus heridas. Envuelto en su suave envoltorio de algodón desde que lo tomara del armario del cuarto de sus padres.

Se sonrió divertido al comprender su estúpida y macabra ironía. La trajo consigo, pero en este tiempo no había conseguido el valor suficiente para mirar la hoja de la katana desenvainada. Ya de por si, notar las manchas secas en la tela, le formaban un nudo en la garganta; no deseaba saber que pasaría al contemplar lo mismo en la hoja de metal. y apreciar lo que un puñado de culpabilidad y juicios presurosos le llevaron a hacer.

Las últimas llamas de la fogata se apagaron lanzando un chillido y una estela de humo ante el chorro de agua que el pelinegro dejó caer sobre ellas.

Era inútil seguir desvelándose por nada.

"¿Qué haría?"

A saber, pero esta noche tampoco tendría su respuesta.

o-o-o-o

"… Sabes que te amo con toda el alma, mi vida, y me harías el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra si aceptas casarte conmigo, Hana"

La escena de la película continuó, con la rubia protagonista llorando de emoción, y el tipo cursi, diciendo aún más cursilerías mientras le colocaba el anillo de compromiso a la exaltada chica.

—¡¿Viste, Akane? ¡Por fin le dijo que la amaba!

Ignorando la rechifla en una sala de cine repleta de espectadores, Yuka se pescó del brazo de la peliazul, compartiendo la felicidad y las lágrimas de los jóvenes de la cinta. A su derecha, Sayuri seguía con la atención fija en la pantalla, con aquella sonrisa boba en la cara y las manos sujetas sobre su pecho.

—Por fin logró decírselo—. Murmuró, con aquella ausencia de emoción en su comentario, meditando su propia historia.

No comprendía a los chicos de la película porque su relación siempre había sido más de hechos que de palabras, y porque el día en que ese salvaje que tenía de prometido le dijera "te amo" y "mi vida" en la misma frase, llegaría el fin del mundo.

Lo aceptó con aquellos silencios, que en sus debilidades, empezaban con aquella mirada cristalina e intensa, atravesándola de lleno, dejando que la ternura de sus labios y el roce de las palmas de sus manos le demostraran los sentimientos que guardaba por ella, en su interior.

Y sin embargo, en aquel momento, no dudó ni un instante en declararlo culpable.

"Él también tuvo la culpa" Se defendió de su mente juiciosa, sacudiendo instintivamente la cabeza… Él, sin rebatir nada, aceptando todo, dándole la oportunidad de cobrarse con su existencia y más que eso, dejando su vida regada en la duela de su habitación. Con aquella culpa exigiéndole que pagara.

Cuando él entró, con katana en manos a su habitación, y ella se negó a ayudarlo, sabía claramente que Ranma buscaría la forma de terminar con su objetivo y no fue capaz de detenerlo. De guardarse un poco el orgullo herido para plantearle esos pequeños detalles que no encajaban en esa terrorífica historia, únicamente labrada en las cabezotas de ellos dos.

"¿Por qué me fue tan difícil confiar en ti?"" Se dijo, permitiendo que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Podía darse el lujo de desahogarse un poco; al menos en esos momentos podría echarle la culpa a la película que continuaba proyectándose en la sala de cine.

o-o-o-o

—¿Tú qué piensas, eh?—. Le gritó a la bestia peluda que le miraba unos cuatro metros abajo, en la base del gigantesco árbol en el que estaba trepado. Aunque el animal seguía con claras intenciones de querer escalarlo para atrapar a cierto chico meditabundo.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —Respondió a un gruñido osuno— Creo que lo mejor sería dejar que busque a alguien más… Ella ya ha sufrido mucho, sabes… Pienso que merece ser feliz… aunque no sea conmigo—. Murmuró con tristeza.

El bosque se llenó de silencio, y hasta el nuevo "amigo" de Ranma pareció tomar un descanso de su cacería.

—Pero no quiero alejarme de ella —Susurró en respuesta al nuevo alarido del plantígrado—. ¡Y no puedes decirme qué debo hacer! ¡Eres sólo un oso!—. Le rezongó molesto, viendo a la oscura mole trepar por las ramas del árbol, mientras el chico iba haciendo lo mismo, hasta que ya no había más "árbol" por el cual ascender.

—Me quedan un par de semanas para pensar, y aún no sé que voy a hacer… Tal vez si regreso y dejo que Akane sea quien decida si hay una oportunidad de…

Ranma salió de su ensimismamiento cuando un zarpazo le pasó rozando sus pies, que colgaban de la rama en la que se encontraba sentado desde hace un buen rato.

Llegó a dos conclusiones, que su amigo quería cobrarle muy caro por sus consejos, y la más importante…

—¡¿Qué carajo hace un oso en los bosques de Japón?

o-o-o-o

Quinta semana y Ranma no daba señales de vida.

"Tranquila" le dijo su tío Genma: "No es como que se lo vaya a comer un oso. Mi hijo volverá"

Y así lo creía al principio también, pero en los últimos días, sus dudas y sus miedos se manifestaban en la peliazul con mayor intensidad.

Esta vez, sentía que tenía la culpa de sus falsas esperanzas. Las clases comenzaban en una semana y se le ocurrió la genial idea de asociar el inicio de estas con la aparición del huidizo chico.

—Una tontería —se reprendió en voz baja—. Como si le gustara ir a la escuela.

—Akane, te llaman por teléfono—. Se asomó Kasumi al dojo, donde la menor de los Tendo apilaba unos cuantos tabiques para volverlos añicos.

—En-enseguida voy—. Tartamudeó nerviosa, poniéndose de pie.

—No tardes—. Respondió su hermana mayor, volviendo al interior de la casa.

La artemarcialista atravesó el Dojo y llegó hasta el pasillo de la vivienda, donde se encontraba el teléfono.

Era Sayuri, y tenía un problema; más bien dicho, dos.

Un par de hermanos, primos de ella, transferidos de una de las universidades del norte, a una del centro, a la que Ranma, Akane y la misma Sayuri asistían.

El cambio les tomó por sorpresa y no encontraron habitaciones en los departamentos especiales que albergaban a los estudiantes foráneos, tal como el caso de los herederos de la dinastía Saotome-Tendo.

—Por favor, deja que Juno y Yusei se queden en tu departamento mientras seguimos buscando un sitio para que vivan.

La amiga de Akane no podía. Compartía el piso con Yuka y tres compañeras más, aún cuando el reglamento sólo permitía a cuatro personas por departamento.

—Bu-bueno. Lo voy a platicar con Ranma cuando vuelva —Otra vez con esa esperanza que se negaba a abandonarla.

Claro, hablaría siempre que el susodicho regresara a tiempo y diera su opinión acerca de compartir un sitio que hasta ese entonces, evocaba privacidad para ellos dos, lejos de las insinuaciones matrimoniales de sus padres y pudiendo vivir su romance a fuego lento, más que lento.

o-o-o-o

El fin de semana llegó y, para la chica de ojos castaños, llegó la hora de despedirse de la familia y viajar a la Cd. Necesitaba limpiar el departamento y pensar qué lugar ocuparían estos nuevos chicos.

Sin Ranma presente, fue decisión de ella, de Kasumi y de la madre del pelinegro, el permitirles la estancia a los familiares de Sayuri.

-Así tendrás la oportunidad de convivir con mi hijo sin la presión de estar solos.

Un buen punto para la tía Nodoka.

Todas estas semanas pensando en su regreso, y jamás se le ocurrió qué iba a pasar cuando tuvieran que estar solos de nuevo, acompañados por todos sus demonios.

o-o-o-o

La tarde de su último día libre la sorprendió haciendo la limpieza, enfundada en los pantalones de mezclilla y la blusa de tirantes más rotos y viejos que encontró. Total, estaba en medio de una limpieza profunda y no de una pasarela.

No tenían mucho espacio, pero se las arregló para dejar libre una parte de los armarios, del cajón de los zapatos y del tocador.

Un par de horas después, el timbre de la puerta principal se escuchó y ella no tardó en ir a abrir. Con los nervios encogiéndole el estómago, y sin embargo, sin hacerse demasiadas emociones de que fuera quién esperaba.

Eran los nuevos inquilinos, vestidos cómodamente en conjuntos deportivos rosa y negro, para el largo viaje que hicieron.

—Hey, hola, ¿Tú eres Akane Tendo, cierto? Mucho gusto en conocerte—Sonrió la chica de mirada alegre, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ella —Yo soy Juno Tanamashi y el es mi hermano Yusei. Perdón por llegar tan tarde, pero no terminaba de escoger la ropa que traería conmigo y casi nos deja el último autobús. Hasta él, que es tan serio, quería cortarme en cachitos. ¿Te puedes imaginar? Menuda manera de empezar el semestre, faltando al primer día de clases— Suspiró, satisfecha de haberlo logrado. Ambos lucían ojos y cabello de un intenso color castaño oscuro, casi negro: el de él era corto y crespo, mientras que el de ella le cubría toda la espalda.

—¿Hola?—. Le insistió a Akane, al notar que la anfitriona no emitía respuesta alguna

—Ho-hola —Respondió por fin—. Lo siento, estaba distraída pensando cualquier cosa.

—Nada de eso —Intercedió Yusei —Discúlpala a ella: mi hermanita suele hablar demasiado y no entiende que ataranta a las personas con su voz de clax… ¡ouch!—. Un pisotón le impidió seguir revelando las cualidades de la muchacha.

—No es nada —Sonrió con humor— Pasen. Por supuesto que son bienvenidos aquí—. Akane se olvidó de lo demás y abrió por completo la puerta para que ambos castaños pasaran con todo y su decena de maletas.

Y así lo hicieron, dejaron sus pertenencias en la mesita de la sala, y luego de presentarse "oficialmente" se fueron a recorrer el piso de pies a cabeza.

Cocina, baño, sala y la habitación que sería de ellos dos, la de Ranma. La otra recámara era la de Akane, y ya vería qué hacer cuando el artemarcialista volviera, si es que volvía.

Justo cuando iba a servirles un poco de té a los chicos, tocaron a la puerta un par de veces. Una forma de golpear la puerta muy particular.

Después de más de un mes sin verlo, lo tenía de nuevo parado en el umbral de la puerta; cargando su mochila a cuestas, totalmente pulcro y con esa sonrisilla arrogante que no le había visto en tanto tiempo.

—Hola, marimacho.

**Continuará…**

—

—

**Notas**

n/n Hamm… sólo pedir disculpas por el retraso y decir que este sólo ha sido un capítulo de transición. Me di cuenta de que mi ortografía se está atrofiando y me puse manos a la obra XD.

Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son autoría de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El lado oscuro de la luna**

**Capítulo 6**

o-o-o-o

—Hola, marimacho.

La sorpresa en sus pupilas se desintegró en miles de emociones tan dispares, donde al final ganó aquella de temor que se quedo marcada en sus facciones. Nunca en mi vida estuve tan seguro de que había sido una estupidez volver.

—M-mi madre me dijo que regresaste para poner orden antes de que comiencen las clases —Mencioné con aquella falsa arrogancia que me creé, destruida—. Y-yo… solo quería saber si estabas bien.

—No tienes qué regresar —Ella había percibido lo que haría e intercedió a su manera. Me dijo aquello de forma tan natural y desenfadada que no supe qué, quien terminó flipado, sin palabras para decir, fui yo—, Bienvenido a casa, idiota— Añadió esbozando una sonrisa desafiante.

Oficialmente, me sentí en casa.

Akane se deslizó en movimientos gráciles al interior del departamento y yo le seguí. Se miraba tan… bien. Esos pantalones rotos siempre me incitaban a contemplar la suave piel que… "¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?" De una me encontré sacudiendo la cabeza. Sabía que no me podía permitir ese tipo de pensamientos nunca más, pero mi cerebro aún se resistía a hacerme caso.

—Supongo que la tía Nodoka ya te mencionó que ellos se quedarán con nosotros—. Ella se detuvo en la parte del comedor y los chicos que ahí estaban, se pararon de sus sillas inmediatamente.

Se presentaron con reverencias de cortesía, diciendo sus nombres mientras nos agradecían por aceptar su estancia.

Mi madre me lanzó una retahíla con todas las ventajas de que esos hermanos estuvieran ahí, así que terminé por aceptar de buena gana.

Él era de quien desconfiaba, sin embargo, no parecía tener malas intenciones. Eso era un alivio para mí.

—Akane, tú y yo necesitamos hablar… —Me acerqué a mi prometida, una vez que las presentaciones terminaron—. ¿Podemos salir a dar una vuelta?

—De acuerdo —Respondió, echándose un vistazo a si misma, antes de dirigirse a mí—. Me daré una ducha rápida y vamos.

—Vale—. Me resigné, sabiendo de antemano que debería esperarla un par de horas.

Hice tiempo entrando a mi habitación a dejar la mochila con mis pertenencias, me preparé un té y me quedé de pie junto a la ventana, admirando las pocas estrellas que se iban marcando en el cielo encapotado de nubes. Vivíamos en lo alto de un octavo piso, por lo que era relativamente fácil ignorar el bullicio de la ciudad, atestado de gente, y quedarme con aquel manto nuboso que se extendía arriba.

—Estoy lista—. Murmuró a mi espalda. Su largo cabello sujeto en una trenza, pantalones de mezclilla y alguna blusa ocultándose debajo de su abrigo negro.

Suspiré lentamente. Continuaba la parte más difícil.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o

El parque se ubicaba a tres cuatro cuadras de distancia de los edificios departamentales. Era un espacio muy pequeño; unos cuantos metros cuadrados cubiertos de verde césped, arbustos distribuidos a lo largo del campo, y una media docena de juegos para niños.

Akane tomó asiento en un columpio doble, imitándole al sentarme a su lado.

—Volví al Dojo esta mañana —Comencé mi diálogo— No iba a quedarme más de un par de semanas antes de volver a irme, pero mi madre me ha convencido de, al menos, terminar los estudios antes de tomar una decisión—. Claro, en el discurso obvié la parte en la que una katana se anclaba muy cerca de mi cuello, instándome que abandonar mi objetivo, a unos meses de concluir, era poco varonil. Me dio mucha confianza cuando me dijo que te encontrabas mejor, y por eso es que me atreví a acercarme.

—Ella tiene razón —Mencionó, con genuina preocupación—. Falta muy poco para terminar.

—Sobre nosotros —Aspiré resignado—. Es… este tiempo que estuve fuera tuve mucho tiempo para meditar, y yo… quiero que seamos siendo amigos. Después de lo que hemos pasado, no creo que sea sano para ninguno de los dos… tú sabes, continuar.

Miré el temor en tus ojos, apenas abriste la puerta. No puedo condenarte a tratar de quererme de nuevo.

—¿No vas a decir nada?—. Quise romper el silencio, lanzando una pregunta estúpida en el proceso.

—Me alegro que lo pidieras —Suspiró secamente—. Iba a pedirte exactamente lo mismo.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente por un momento. Sabía que mis palabras le dolieron; las suyas dolían igual, porque difuminaban cualquier esperanza.

Lamenté no haber podido cumplir mi promesa de regresar y recuperarte, pero, ¿qué decirte? ¿cómo tratarte? ¿cuál era la forma de lograr que volvieras a confiar en mí?

—Está comenzando a nevar —Akane se puso de pie y noté las motas blancas impregnándose en su ropa; también resaltando sobre mi camisa china de siempre—. ¿Podemos regresar?

—Adelántate. Te alcanzo en un segundo—. Respondí.

—No te demores —Sugirió, caminando a mi derecha para tomar el camino a casa—. Vas a resfriarte sin nada que te cubra.

Sé que no pudo notarla, pero me arrancó una nota de alegría del rostro. Era divertido cuando sacaba ese dote maternal en sus comentarios.

En verdad, no estaba tan frío.

Cada copo de nueve, cayendo en suaves ondas, me traía un cálido recuerdo.

Dentro de toda aquella amargura que nos consumía, ¿habría algún respiro para que te acordaras del invierno pasado? Jugando como adolescentes a hacer figuras en la nieve, el beso frío, con los labios morados y aquellos abrazos con nuestros cuerpos separados por más de medio metro.

Nunca me imaginé que esas emociones recién descubiertas entre los dos, sólo eran el fugaz paso por una adolescencia reprimida.

Cuando menos lo pensé, me encontré en el espejo a un hombre con una montaña de sentimientos y necesidades que no lograba descifrar.

Y ahí es donde aparecía en escena Akane. Ella, la chica fea y voluble que a veces me hacía querer sacar el poco romanticismo que poseía en mi interior; ella, la oscura sirena de mis noches agonizantes. La que cada vez que aparecía en mis sueños, se iba llevando pedazos de timidez e inocencia, dejándome desbordados los sentidos.

—A veces te odio por eso —Siseé al viento—… Creaste un monstruo.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o

Regresé bastante tarde al departamento, el cual se hallaba en penumbras, iluminado débilmente por la luz del televisor en la sala.

—¡Hey, Ranma! —Me sonrió, Juno, sentada al pie del sofá, en el suelo—. Akane ya se fue a dormir y me dijo que te quedarías fuera un rato. Creí que para estas horas, estarías hecho una paleta de hielo por ahí.

—He sobrevivido cosas peores—. Le contesté, con algo de arrogancia y humor.

—Mi hermano se está dando un baño, ¿por qué no aprovechas para darte una ducha con agua caliente?

—No es mala idea—. Afirmé, atravesando el espacio de la sala para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o

—¿Cómo te fue con la chica?—. Preguntó Yusei, quien ya se hallaba sumergido en la tina de relajación.

—¿De qué hablas?—. Inquirí con sorpresa, mientras me deshacía de la toalla anudada en mi cintura y me introducía dentro de la bañera de azulejos grisáceos.

—Akane volvió muy triste —Me señaló, mirándome con algo de acuso en sus ojos—. Pensé que la habías citado para reconciliarse.

—Estás equivocado, Yusei —Refunfuñe molesto—. Ella y yo sólo somos amigos. No hay nada entre nosotros; no puede haberlo… por lo demás, no te importa lo que yo haga.

—Lo siento, pero es que…

—… Ad-además, es tan gruñona, infantil y poco atractiva—. Añadí, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que decía aquello como decir la hora.

—Pues para ser tan fea, pones una cara de baboso cada vez que la miras, que…

Suficiente.

—¡Oye, eres nuestro huésped, ¿crees que podrías tener algo de respeto con eso?—. Vociferé, realmente enojado.

Incluso, me levanté, dispuesto a encararlo… De no ser porque lo noté mosquearse al ver cierta "parte" de mí.

—¿Debo decirte que tu "amigo" parece querer salir corriendo tras ella?—. Confesó, aguantándose de soltar una sonora carcajada.

De inmediato me dejé caer en el agua ante semejante vergüenza.

—Si te lo estás preguntando, a Akane también se le nota que está frita por ti—. Habló, saliendo de la tina con toalla en mano.

Decidí quedarme callado por mi propio bien.

"¿Mira lo que ocasionas?" Me reprendí mentalmente, una vez que me aseguré que el tipo imprudente ya no podía escucharnos. "No es más nuestra prometida y no debe de gustarnos" "¿Por qué no te haces a la idea?"

Claro que un punto es lo que deseaba pensar, y otra lo que en realidad sentía. Me levanté unos minutos después, y aún seguía tan encendido como al principio.

Era detestable ser un entrenado guerrero, capaz de derrotar a cualquiera, y no tener el poder de controlar a voluntad mi cuerpo.

Ni hablar.

Salí de la tina para darme una ducha fría, aunque de poco valió estar media hora bajo el chorro de agua, porque al volver a la bañera, me encontré exactamente igual a cuando me retiré.

Me di por vencido.

—¿No me vas a abandonar si no me haces sentir más culpable, cierto? —Mascullé, sumergiendo mis manos dentro del agua tibia—. Eres un maldito traicionero.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o

Apagué las luces de la habitación, me cubrí con las cobijas y ya no quise saber más del mundo.

"¡Ese estúpido engreído!" Pensé… llegué a pensar que todo sería diferente cuando volviéramos a vernos, y sin embargo, seguimos tan separados, como si siguieras a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—¿De qué me sirve continuar amándote si aún me invade el temor si te acercas demasiado?

—¿Nunca vas a perder la costumbre de hablar en voz alta?

En un instante, una mano cubrió mi boca y un enorme peso cayó de golpe sobre mi cuerpo.

Al escuchar su voz, supe que era Ranma. Intenté forcejear, pero sus piernas estaban firmemente ancladas sobre las mías, impidiendo cualquier acción; mis manos eran las únicas que tenían movimiento, más no lograba tocarlo y tampoco podía gritar.

—Siento que la vez anterior haya sido un ridículo sueño —Mencionó, lleno de sarcasmo—. Te prometo que esta vez no lo será.

Quitó la mano que aprisionaba mis labios, sólo para atraparlos con su boca, entretanto, su cuerpo y sus manos ondeaban con total control sobre el mío.

El miedo comenzó a enviar escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¡Otra vez no, por favor!" Imploré, viéndolo directamente a sus pupilas azules, en donde sólo podía leer un gesto lascivo.

Él no hizo caso a mis súplicas, sólo consiguiendo embravecerlo aún más. Luego, aquello se volvió negro, un mar de gemidos de Ranma, acompasados del sonido de mi ropa, siendo desgarrada, prenda por prenda, y mi cuerpo, siendo manejado como un títere a voluntad.

De repente abrí los ojos, trasladándome de nuevo a la oscuridad vacía de mi habitación, en donde todo lucía silencioso y en aparente calma.

Busqué moverme… continuaba atrapada.

El rictus de terror en mi rostro, volvió de inmediato, acompañado de un sudor frío recorriéndome de adentro hacia afuera.

—N-no puedo…r-…spirar—. Balbuceé entrecortada por la falta de aire, haciendo movimientos errados con los brazos.

El peso se anclaba en mi pecho y en las piernas. "¡Seguía ahí"

—¿Akane?—. En medio de todo aquello, creí escuchar a mi lado, la voz adormilada de Juno.

—No…no puedo… ay-ayúdame—. Musité, nuevamente.

De un momento a otro, la carga sobre mí, se disolvió en el aire, sentándome de inmediato para aspirar un poco de oxígeno, mientras un bulto azul encendía las luces del cuarto y regresaba para postrarse a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, realmente asustada—. Parece que tuviste una pesadilla. Lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo. Tengo la mala manía de casi dormir encima de otras personas, me cuesta controlarlo. Discúlpame, no era mi intención.

Me tomó un rato más recuperar la seguridad para dejar de temblar como una gelatina. Ella se ofreció a traerme un vaso de leche, pero lo último que deseaba era quedarme sola.

—Sé que apenas nos acabamos de conocer —Me dijo, abrazándome suavemente al ver que seguía titiritando—. No obstante, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas… y si quieres platicarme qué te sucede, te voy a escuchar.

—Gr-gracias—. Volvió por fin mi voz, afianzándome a su abrazo. Algo me decía que podía confiar en Juno.

El llanto silencioso y amargo de siempre, me invadió de nuevo.

…Sería una larga noche.

**Continuará…**

—

—

**Notas**

XD… Nos vemos. Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

…u_u Sufrí lo impensable escribiendo este capítulo… ok, no tanto :P… o nada XDD

…n_n Hola a todos!... Bueno, este año me he propuesto sacar adelante las historias que tengo empezadas antes de iniciar con alguna otra, y quiero que sean esta y la del hombre perfecto las que salgan, así que en alguno de estos dos nos estamos viendo pronto...n_n

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer n_n

Saludos, que estén muy bien.

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son autoría de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El lado oscuro de la luna**

**Capítulo 7**

o-o-o-o

El hijo de los Saotome, vestido con un sencillo pantalón de vestir negro, y una de sus típicas camisas chinas rojas, bajó pesadamente los tres escalones que hacían el desnivel entre el dormitorio y los baños del departamento, con el área de la sala y la cocina.

—Buenos días—. Saludó, con más desgana que entusiasmo. Aparte de tener que aguantar a su desordenado cerebro, y el cansancio del viaje, hoy era el excitante comienzo de clases. "¿Es que podía ser peor?"

—Buen día—. Respondieron Akane y Yusei, sentados frente a frente en el comedor.

—Hola —Contestó Juno, jugando a maniobrar los sartenes en la estufa—. Siéntate. Ahora mismo te sirvo el desayuno.

—Le gusta preparar buena comida para que nos llenemos la boca mientras ella habla libremente—. Le secreteó el castaño, una vez que Ranma tomó asiento.

—En realidad, es una forma de agradecerles su hospitalidad —Debatió suavemente la ofendida, inversamente proporcional al sartenazo que le dio a un descuidado y odioso familiar—. Espero que te guste.

—La verdad es que cocinas muy bien —Le sonrió la artemarcialista desde su sitio—. Como una profesional. Te ha quedado delicioso.

—No es para tanto—. La castaña le agradeció con un leve sonrojo y procedió a colocar en el sitio de Ranma su comida.

—Muchas gracias —Esbozó el muchacho, totalmente hambriento— Luce genial—. Se trataba de grandes porciones de arroz frito, salmón y una ración de verduras cocidas.

—Espero que la disfrutes—. Correspondió la castaña.

—Bueno. ¡Buen provecho!—. El muchacho se llevó el primer bocado de comida a la boca con los palillos, e inmediatamente su cara fluctuó en medio de distintas tonalidades de verde, morado, azul y gris.

—¿Sabroso?—. Cuestionó con una mirada angelical y expectante.

Ranma hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no escupir en el acto y tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad al dejar caer su cabeza en forma afirmativa. Tal vez eran las lágrimas amotinadas en los ojos las que hacían pesar su cabeza demasiado, forzándola a bajar.

—Juno, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos de una vez a la escuela?... —Inquirió el mayor de los hermanos a la pequeña, levantándose de la silla—. Me muero por conocer las instalaciones y los salones en dónde nos ha tocado.

—Debes madurar y dejar de ser un ratón de biblioteca algún día —Suspiró ella—. Pero tienes razón, hay que ir a rastrear la zona… ¿Vas con nosotros, Akane? ¿O esperas a Ranma?

—¿Eh?... Etto… n-no. Aún no he alistado mis libros —Se excusó—. Pero no se preocupen, el edificio está muy organizado, no se perderán.

—Qué lastima —Fingió un puchero— Bueno, Yu, vamos—. Ella caminó hasta el sofá más grande de la sala, en donde tenía listo su bolso con sus libros.

—Yusei, "Ju" ya te lo advertí. Voy a desaparecer hasta tus huesos si me llegas a decir así en la universidad—. Salió tras Juno con una mirada asesina, no obstante, esta no pareció mortificada.

Un par de minutos después, se escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse y, finalmente, se quedaron los dos herederos de la escuela todo vale, solos.

—¿Ranma? —Se dirigió Akane hacia su ex prometido, quien recién comenzaba a retomar su color de piel normal.

—Nunca… creí decir esto —Susurró, en su agónico estado de gravedad—. P-pero hay alguien que cocina peor que tú.

—¡Qué grosero eres! —Le replicó, bastante molesta—. La pobre de Juno se esforzó en hacer esto para nosotros. Además, lo hace muy bien, a mi me gustó mucho.

—Debió incluir un anestésico en tu comida —Siseó incrédulo, barriendo el plato de su lugar—. Voy a tener qué prepararme algo. No voy a intoxicarme ni a comenzar mi día muriendo de hambre por su culpa.

—Eres tan exagerado—. Farfulló ella, sentada aún en su lugar, a un lado de donde él se encontraba.

—Intenta darle un mordisco —Le retó, acercando el plato hacia Akane— Si lo pasas, prometo que me comeré el resto sin quejarme—. Mientras ella se decidía, él se aproximó al refrigerador y sacó un par de huevos para cocinarlos. Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—¡Puagh!—. Escupió la peliazul, apenas sintió rozar el trozo de salmón en su paladar. Él pelinegro se regodeó en silencio con sus gestos, pero no dijo nada, al observar que no se fiaba de su primera impresión y ahora cogía un poco del arroz… mismo resultado.

—¡Te lo dije!—. Afirmó orgulloso, lanzado los blanquillos en el aire y atrapándolos sin ningún problema en el sartén.

—Pero… el mío estaba bien. Yusei tampoco se quejó —Razonó la muchacha— A menos que…—. Y a su mente llegó una buena dosis de las confesiones que le había hecho a la chica nueva. Tal vez era una forma inconsciente muy consciente de hacerle pagar. Tendría que hablar con ella sobre eso.

—Esto si es perfecto y comestible—. Se dejó caer sobre su misma silla, con el nuevo plato.

—Ya es hora de que yo también me vaya a clases —Extenuó, realizando la acción contraria a la de él—. Te veo allá.

—Oye, espera —Debatió el chico— Aún falta un poco de tiempo, si me das diez minutos, me voy contigo—. Y de inmediato apuró a echarse un gran bocado para terminar más rápido.

—Lo siento, tengo ganas de caminar sola—. Le aclaró. Ya de pie, descolgó el abrigo beige que reposaba en el respaldo de su silla y se lo calzó, sobre los pantalones de mezclilla azul y una blusa negra de cuello alto, del mismo color que sus zapatos.

—Y-yo… pensé que podríamos…—. Tartamudeó el ojiazul.

—Espero me entiendas que, como amigos, no tenemos ningún tipo de responsabilidad el uno con el otro —Agregó, con una fuerte carga de sobriedad en sus palabras—. Buen provecho.

Ranma se quedó ahí, mudo, observándola salir por la puerta, y su boca sólo soltó una sarta de peculiares ofensas contra su "fea" ex prometida cuando ella desapareció de su vista.

La única consigna que le consumió el resto de la mañana, es que si ella quería que las cosas así fueran de ahora en adelante, así serían.

o-o-o-o

Akane llegó con mucho tiempo de sobra a la universidad, la cual quedaba a diez cuadras de los departamentos. El plantel era un edificio construido hacía poco más de treinta años, pero el ser una escuela joven no le quitaba el mérito de ser una de las mejores del país, e incluso, colarse en las mejores del mundo, a pesar de que sólo contaba con las carreras de física y deportes, enfermería y medicina.

El plantel de paredes internas y externas color blanco, estaba organizado perfectamente; el piso inferior estaba destinado a los cubículos especiales de los profesores, las áreas donde los alumnos podían arreglar cualquier asunto relacionado con su documentación y la enfermería; el segundo piso era para los alumnos de primer año, y así sucesivamente, hasta llegar al quinto, donde iban los alumnos de cuarto año, y que también albergaba los diversos laboratorios para las materias.

Cuando arribó, los hermanos ya habían subido a la segunda planta, el lugar que les correspondía al ser alumnos de primer ingreso, y de acuerdo a sus diecisiete y dieciocho años, listos para sumergirse en el gratificante estudio de enfermería.

—Gracias por llevar los tubos de ensayo, Tendo. Informe a los demás que voy por unas copias y subo de inmediato al laboratorio.

—No se preocupe, maestra Hino—. Respondió con la misma amabilidad que la tutora, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, en cuyo cabello negro ya comenzaban a notarse los destellos blancos de la edad.

En cuanto Ranma apareció en la entrada del edificio, la hija menor de Soun salió del cubículo, acompañada de una de las profesoras con la que más cursos habían compartido ambos.

—Ah, joven Saotome —Palmeó el hombro del chico, apenas lo vio— Qué gusto verlo de nuevo.

—Hola —Alcanzó a contestar, antes de que la ocupada mujer se despidiera para ir por sus pendientes— Oeh… ¿Quieres que te ayude?—. Preguntó a Akane, que ya iba avanzando hacia el final del pasillo, en donde encontrarían el elevador. La chica de ojos chocolate llevaba en sus manos dos charolas sobrepuestas, llenas con pequeños tubos de ensayo.

—No —Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía el rumbo—. No hace falta, pesan muy poco.

—Eso me pasa por querer ser amable contigo —Se escamó, con el ego un poco herido, entre esto y lo de la escena del departamento—. Creí que podríamos llevarnos bien, después de todo, pero no me lo estás dejando fácil.

—¿Cuándo ha sido algo fácil entre nosotros? —Le puso una cara de fingida y excedida sorpresa— Ranma, n-no te lo tomes tan en serio…sólo es el primer día—. Agregó, ya puesta en un tono más serio.

—Como quieras—. Bufó sin poder terminar de entenderla. Ambos desviaron la cabeza hacia direcciones opuestas.

—Y-yo… anoche todavía tuv…—. Su frase quedó cortada cuando llegaron al elevador, las puertas del plateado artefacto se abrieron y salió un muchacho en estampida, lo suficientemente rápido para no ser notado por los chicos.

—¡Es el otro piso!

Unos instantes después, un par de libros y una veintena de tubos salieron volando alrededor del ascensor, rompiéndose unos pocos.

—¡Ouch! Cómo arde—. Respingó el joven que causó el accidente, levantando ambas manos para ver lo enrojecidas que estaban a causa de la mezcla de los líquidos vertidos sobre ellas.

—Akane, ¿Te encuentras bien?—. Preguntó Ranma con preocupación, aunque la chica se veía en perfecto estado. Había alcanzado a girarse contra la pared del edificio, sin embargo, lo que llevaba en manos no corrió con la misma suerte.

—Sí, por fortuna no me ha caído nada —Le habló, a la vez que se agachaba para saber en qué podía ayudar al acelerado joven de cabello negro y mirada gris que estaba de rodillas en el medio del pasillo—Déjame ver cómo están. Señaló, tomándole de ambos brazos para observar sus manos.

—Lo siento. No me fijé —Se excusó—. Unos graciosos me han dicho que los salones de primer año se encontraban arriba y me han hecho perder el tiempo.

—No te preocupes. Lo importante ahora es que vayamos a la enfermería para curarte las heridas—. Le señaló.

—Es verdad —Aceptó, levantándose de las azules baldosas—. No me han dejado de arder.

—Ranma —Se dirigió al ojiazul, quien, silencioso, observaba la escena, parado frente al elevador— ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? —Refiriéndose a los tubos regados en el suelo y los libros del muchacho—. Necesito ir con él.

—Me gustaría hacerlo —Susurró el susodicho, con un gélido brillo en sus ojos y un intento de sonrisa retorcida y burlona— Pero, ojala me puedas entender, ahora que sólo somos amigos, no tenemos ningún tipo de responsabilidad el uno con el otro. Te veo en clases, no llegues tarde—. Lanzó, antes de darse la vuelta y oprimir los botones del ascensor.

—Ese idiota—. Subrayó por lo bajo, desprendiendo un aura rojo sangre alrededor.

—Joven —Le habló el muchacho vestido con una sudadera y pantalones deportivos gris oscuro—. Si tienes clases puedes ir. Yo buscaré la manera de encontrar la enfermería.

—Me sentiría más tranquila si voy contigo—. Le atajó ella, esbozándole una sonrisa agradable y provocando un ligero sonrojo en él.

—Bu-bueno… gracias —Accedió alegre— Por cierto, soy Nakajima Haru y este es mi primer año. Te daría la mano, pero no quiero que te pase lo que a mí.

—Gracias por ser tan considerado —Le bromeó, ya de mejor humor—. Yo soy Tendo Akane y es mi último año en enfermería…

—Vaya, es genial estar al final de la línea —Se emocionó el chico—. Espero algún día poder decir eso.

Luego de la informal presentación, los dos volvieron por el mismo pasillo, ya que la enfermería quedaba justo a un lado de la entrada principal. Akane se perdió la primera clase del semestre, y mentalmente se añadió la reprimenda que le daría la profesora por la pérdida del material.

Afortunadamente, el joven accidentado, Haru, no tenía heridas de gravedad, si bien, tanto la enfermera, como Akane, consideraron que era mejor dejarle las manos vendadas un par de días, para que no se fueran a infectar.

Luego de ello, la peliazul subió al quinto piso a continuar con sus clases, encontrándose con un indiferente Ranma, a pesar de que trató de pasarlo desapercibido con el reencuentro de sus compañeros.

o-o-o-o

A la hora del receso de clases, Ranma, Akane y los hermanos salieron a la parte trasera del edificio, en donde se hallaban dispersas varias mesas hechas de cemento, todas resguardadas del sol por los frondosos árboles que daban un poco de vida al arcaico y sobrio edificio.

Los nuevos estudiantes estaban sentados frente a frente, al igual que los antiguos prometidos.

—Y, ¿cómo les fue, chicos?—. Comenzó Akane, viendo el desbordante ánimo que traían los recién ingresados.

—¡Increíble! —Habló a castaña—. Hasta el momento nos han tocado profesores muy buenos. Espero que los siguientes sean iguales o mejores.

—Las clases empezaron muy bien —Agregó Yusei, divertido—. Y Juno está fascinada porque ninguno de los maestros la ha callado.

—¡Ogru-sei!—. Le gritó, algo encolerizada.

—¿Qué tal el día de ustedes?— Interrogó el muchacho, ignorando por completo los reclamos de su hermana menor.

—Las clases son fastidiosas —Señaló el pelinegro, dando un bufido con desgana—. Los profesores siempre encuentran la manera de hacer que, incluso la física y el deporte, sean aburridos.

—A mi me fue excelente —Habló la chica de cabello azulado—. Salvo un pequeño incidente en la primera hora que no me dejó llegar a tiempo.

—¿Te refieres a lo del tipo al que bañaste con reactores químicos? —Le inquirió a su antes prometida con sorna y arrogancia—. ¿Qué creaste? ¿va a lanzar telarañas por sus manos o sólo se pondrá verde cada vez que se enoje?

—Por suerte, sigue siendo humano —Le respondió al mismo tono—. Pero si alguien no aprende a mantener su boca cerrada, podría no irle tan bien.

—Señorita Tendo —De improviso, apareció junto a la mesa el muchacho del que hablaban— Para usted—. Dejó sobre la mesa una bolsa de papel y luego de hacer una reverencia, agradeciendo sus atenciones, salió huyendo tan rápido como llegó.

—¿Y a ese, qué le pasa?—. Miró de soslayo Ranma, sin reconocer en primera instancia al muchacho de negra cabellera.

—Es Haru —Le recalcó la artemarcialista—. El muchacho del pasillo.

—¿Lo conoces, Akane? —Preguntó Yusei, intrigado por la familiaridad de la joven—. Es de nuestra clase y tiene la edad de Juno.

—Sí, es con quien tuve el incidente—. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de improviso con un color escarlata por la pena de lo ocurrido, lo que no pasó desapercibido para un posesivo ex prometido, quien atribuyó su sonrojo a diferentes circunstancias.

—Vaya —Vociferó "indiferente"—. No sabía que ahora te llamaban la atención los "renacuajos"

—¿Quién te dijo que me gusta? —Contraatacó Akane— Es-esto es sólo su manera de disculparse—. Señalando la bolsa café.

—¿Por qué no la abres para ver qué es?—. Le instó la hermana menor de Yusei. Si por su cuenta corriera, se la habría arrebatado a la peliazul para enterarse por ella misma.

—Son emparedados—. Habló, una vez que vacío el contenido.

—¡Qué chico tan mono!—. Se emocionó la otra joven, casi como si el presente fuera suyo.

—Síp —Admitió—. Es un lindo detalle

—Sólo son unos simples panes —Ranma estaba empezando a sentir un ligero y "desconocido" sentimiento de celos estrujándole los nervios—. ¿Qué tienen de especial?

—Qué amargo eres —Le increpó la nueva estudiante—. Deberías aprender de nosotros los "renacuajos"

—Oigan, no se peleen —Interfirió Yusei— Dejemos la discusión para otro momento y aprovechemos este preciado tiempo libre para compartir los sagrados alimentos—. Agregó con un rostro de convenenciera amabilidad.

—¿En serio vas a aceptárselos, Akane?—. Se desconcertó Ranma, viendo cómo le regalaba un pan a cada uno de los que estaban ahí.

—¿Tiene algo de malo?—. Le inquirió ella, sin entender por qué se ponía celoso de un pequeño regalo.

—Regreso al salón de clases —Se despidió y se levantó de forma grosera, justo antes de que la muchacha le extendiera la mano para ofrecerle un aperitivo—. De pronto me dio una indigestión.

—Que te den—. Farfulló Akane.

"Asalta charcas" Pensó él como respuesta.

o-o-o-o

Las clases continuaron con habitual tranquilidad para todos; Juno y su hermano volvieron a su salón, mientras que Ranma y Akane estuvieron en sus respectivos grupos, sin dirigirse la palabra, incluso en la última hora de clase, en donde ambos compartían una materia en común.

Por ser el primer día, la estricta maestra de anatomía y fisiología humana, consideró no comenzar con la teoría de lleno, y citó a los dos pequeños grupos, de no más de veinte alumnos cada uno, en el laboratorio de biología para ver un interesante y centésimo documental del esqueleto humano.

Tanto él, como ella, se sentaron al fondo del espacio, eso sí, cada uno en la esquina contraria. El pelinegro no lo reconocería ante nadie más, pero no le había gustado el reaccionar de Akane… Sabía de memoria que el problema de la chica era sólo con él, y tal vez eso era lo que le crispaba…La muchacha de cabello índigo, en cambio, miraba concentrada la cinta. A su parecer, no hizo nada malo, y además, Ranma no tenía ningún motivo para reclamarle. ¿Era él quién sólo quería su amistad sin intentar nada más, no? Entonces, que se fueran al demonio él y sus estúpidos intentos de celos.

Cerró los ojos y recargó sus codos en su blanca mesa de experimentos, mientras seguía con su debate interno…

Ya bastante esfuerzo le conllevaba tratar de sacarse aquéllas horribles imágenes y sensaciones de la cabeza para intentar volver a confiar en él… pero si Ranma creía que comport…

—… Akane, a pesar de todo, no he dejado de amarte—. Interrumpió en un susurro, una voz masculina que reconoció al instante.

Se vio tentada a abrir los ojos, pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar violentamente de los nervios. Con los párpados abajo, su sensibilidad estaba aumentada al máximo, y podía percibir a plenitud que estaba muy cerca de ella… Sus sentidos se tornaron peor cuando una mano áspera colocó un dedo en su barbilla y suavemente levantó su rostro.

—y deseo estar cerca de ti—. Musitó esa voz, en el mismo tono seductor de antes.

Akane abrió los ojos, confundida por tales palabras y, aunque la profesora había apagado las luces para apreciar mejor el documental, logró ver nítidamente una masa deforme, verde y de enormes ojos, justo a un palmo de su cara.

—Es Haru. Te quiere saludar—. Le soltó con guasa, y para rematar, la rana soltó un "croack" que superó el volumen de la película y el cuchicheo general de los alumnos.

—¡Kyaaa!— Saltó espantada hacia atrás con todo y silla. Por fortuna, la pared atascó la butaca y no logró caerse.

La maestra encendió las luces y Akane ahora si pudo verlo, con aquella sonrisa sin malicia aparente en su rostro, aquel chico al que había tenido por prometido, sosteniendo con ambas manos a una de las enormes ranas con las que contaba el estanque del laboratorio.

Ella le miró perpleja, aún con sus manos ancladas en la pared y su mesa, haciendo equilibrio.

Ambas miradas se fusionaron en un instante congelado, sobre todo, para Akane.

Miedo: de creer por un momento que era Ranma, con el corazón en la mano, quien hablaba. Y de no saber qué responderle.

Humillación: ¿era tan estúpido e infantil para atreverse a hacer algo así enfrente de todos sus compañeros?

Ira: el aura de la artemarcialista despegó en un segundo, y cualquier gesto de debilidad se vio superado por la rabia que le dominó en el momento que se alzó de la silla para abalanzarse sobre él.

—¡Eres un idiotaaa!—. Estalló. Su mano se estrelló en la quijada de un aturdido Ranma y lo mandó a volar a través del techo de la universidad.

Desecación: su cuerpo exhaló el coraje contenido, y luego, sólo quedó aquel ser vulnerable que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la mirada sorprendida y asustada de los demás.

—Se-señorita Tendo —Tartamudeó la tutora—. Es… e-es un gusto ver que estuvo ejercitándose durante el periodo vacacional, pero espero que fuera del salón pueda encontrar un mejor sitio en donde explayar su energía.

o-o-o-o

—¡Te voy a matar, Ranma!—Refunfuñó una chica, en medio del pasillo, ante la extrañeza de aquellos que pasaban por el sitio—. ¡Juro que voy a matarte!

**Continuará**

—

—


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son autoría de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El lado oscuro de la luna**

**Capítulo 8**

o-o-o-o

Cuatro extenuantes días habían pasado desde que las clases comenzaran, y muy pocas de real importancia ocurrieron en ese lapso de tiempo, con la mayor excepción de que ni Akane ni Ranma se dirigían la palabra y, salvo que se vieran en una situación obligada, recurrían a secos y hostiles monosílabos.

Esta noche, la muchacha de cabello azulado se encontraba con su máximo temor a flor de piel. Tanto Juno como Yusei tenían exámenes y quedaron de irse a estudiar a casa de otro compañero, dejándola por primera vez sola en el departamento. Bastante grande para ser uno, a pesar de estarle ocurriendo algún efecto óptico que lo hacía volverse más y más pequeño al pasar de los segundos, todo bajo la consigna de quedar enclaustrada con su antiguo prometido.

"No te preocupes. Vas a estar bien" Le aseguró la menor de los hermanos. Juno se dio en esos días la tarea de conocer más a fondo al pelinegro y pudo superar su aversión inicial e "inconsciente" por él. Tal vez era un poco tonto, infantil, boca floja y con el ego en las nubes, pero no era malo.

Akane deseó con toda su alma tener esa convicción de la que gozaba la otra muchacha, y que de una vez, y para siempre, aquello que le estaba oprimiendo el corazón desapareciera.

Cuando se despidió de los chicos y cerró la puerta de negro metal, se mentalizó en las actividades que tenía pendientes, así como estudiar para su propio examen. Con esos objetivos, avanzó por la estancia principal y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Desde los escalones del desnivel, en medio del pasillo, la artemarcialista podía ver perfectamente el área de los dormitorios. Al fondo estaban los cuartos; el de Ranma y Yusei al lado izquierdo, y el Juno y suyo al lado derecho. Pegados a ambas habitaciones, se encontraban los baños. Las chicas contaban con la tina de relajación y la regadera, mientras que junto al cuarto de ellos se encontraba el excusado.

Un rato después, salió de su habitación cargando una media docena de libros, y encontrándose de frente con Ranma bajo su forma maldita, también sosteniendo unos cuantos libros bajo su hombro.

Ambos se miraron fijo por unos instantes, sobre todo, Ranma, quien parecía tener un extraño interés en leer el siguiente movimiento de la chica, y así reaccionar a tiempo y acorde. Dicha confrontación visual no duró mucho, y los dos desviaron con disimulo la mirada, de cualquier forma, él sabía que jamás podría saber lo que pensaba… y no se equivocaba. En su mente surgía la curiosidad de preguntarle qué hacía transformado, mas se contuvo.

Ellos caminaban los mismos pasos sin proponérselo, y antes de que lo notaran, llegaron al mismo tiempo a la mesa, y de nueva cuenta, volvieron a fundirse en aquel combate silencioso. Los dos necesitaban el mueble, y no querían compartirlo. Ella arrugó la nariz, advirtiéndole que se largara de ahí, a lo que el respondió enarcando una ceja y soltando sus libros sobre la madera, a lo que su ex prometida reaccionó colocando sus pertenencias en la otra mitad de la mesa.

A pesar del choque inicial, la velada continuó en aparente normalidad en las próximas horas. Akane terminó por ganar algo de confianza en la concentración absorta de Ranma en escribir alguna especie de resumen. Y no es que pudiese voltear a verlo con soltura, sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo notaba que escribía párrafos y párrafos sin detenerse. "¿Por qué rayos le era tan fácil a él?" Se cuestionó un millar de veces. Ella tendría que hacer uso de su buena memoria y su aprendizaje en clases, porque no salió airada de la lectura de la primera hoja de su libro.

Tiempo después, un bostezo sin recato de él, dio por terminada su jornada de tareas. Se irguió de su asiento y cerró violentamente su gruesa enciclopedia, sacándola de "concentración" y dándole, de pasada, un buen susto.

—No deberías de tratarlo así —Le señaló con un mohín de broma, luego de superar su fugaz espanto—. Es sólo un libro; no tiene la culpa de que no sepas de lo que habla.

—Ja. Eso es lo que tu crees —Respondió al ataque inmediatamente—. Ya terminé con mi trabajo… Y, por cierto, quisiera saber cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan metiche.

—Tal vez, cuando dejes de comportarte como un tarado—. Espetó ella, entornando los ojos.

Ranma se inclinó un poco hacia donde se encontraba la chica, con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Blehhh!—. Bromeó, dejando una mano para sostener los libros, mientras que con la otra se estiraba un ojo y abría más su boca para sacarle la lengua.

Akane le arrojó dos de sus libros, pero estos rebotaron en la pared del pasillo, por donde el ya había huido.

Y hasta ahí quedó la pequeña discusión. El ojiazul se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, a la vez que la joven terminaba por adueñarse de la mesa, como una pequeña victoria ante su irritable comportamiento.

Una victoria que al final no le llenaba y le sabía poco, pero que era la única forma en la que encontraban el espacio y la seguridad para hablarse.

Al menos había salido algo bueno de aquello; luego de que su mayor causa de desconcentración se fuera, logró avanzar unas páginas de la lectura: imposible hasta ese momento.

Pasada la media noche, también se incorporó de su lugar de estudio, decidiendo que ya era suficiente. Si no descansaba un par de horas, se quedaría dormida a la mitad del examen y su esfuerzo habría sido inútil.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina y de la sala para cerciorarse de que se encontraba en orden y, constatándolo, apagó el interruptor de la luz y caminó los tres metros del pasillo hacia su habitación. La habitación que estaba frente la suya tenía un efecto mágico que siempre le hacia voltear. Además, mirar oscuridad en la rendija de la puerta siempre le hacia sentir más segura… Claro, no lo suficiente como para no atrancar una silla a la puerta.

o-o-o-o

Enfundada en su habitual pijama de pantalón y camisón amarillos, se metió a la cama y jaló sus tibias mantas hasta cubrir parte de su barbilla, en tanto que de poco en poco fue cerrando los ojos; traía mucho sueño acumulado, y es que desde que el individuo que dormía en la otra habitación regresara, sus pesadillas se dispararon a niveles exagerados.

Por fortuna, levemente iban perdiendo su poder sobre ella, o tal vez, creía que se estaba volviendo un tanto masoquista.

Pronto, sus pensamientos fueron dejando de tener forma y coherencia, a lo que no tardó en caer en la inconsciencia.

El gusto le duró nada, casi enseguida, escuchó un ruido que traspasó la barrera de la realidad y se escabulló en sus sueños para despertarla. Se incorporó de inmediato y pegó la oreja a la puerta. Aún percibía con nitidez los extraños ruidos.

No lo pensó más, tomó la katana de madera, recargada a un lado de la entrada a su cuarto y respiró hondo, antes de salir al pasillo. O era Ranma buscando algo de merendar, o era un peligroso ladrón.

"Bien, sólo queda una opción" Se dijo, cuando apenas salió al exterior y miró en la puerta de enfrente a la pelirroja en la que seguía transformado él, vestido en sus minúsculos boxers y una camiseta negra de tirantes.

Él le advirtió en un gesto protector y con la mano extendida para que se quedara allí mientras iba a revisar, pero ella no aceptó. Siguió sus pasos al salón principal, dejando que el se adelantara al tanto que ella tanteaba la pared, buscando el interruptor y devolviendo la luz al espacio.

A primera vista, su departamento gozaba de total calma, sin embargo, los ruidos se reanudaron casi de inmediato, siendo Ranma quien gritara al aire para desenmascarar a quien fuera, a la vez que se iba a acercando a la cocina, de donde provenía aquello.

Seguía sin dar la cara. Ranma avanzó, y de un segundo a otro, todo se convirtió en una carambola de gritos y sartenes tumbados por el muchacho y un invisible enemigo. Akane no se quedo de brazos cruzados y se acercó para auxiliarlo, cuando de pronto, una mancha grisácea saltó a un a un lado de la estufa y le miró con unos ojos verdes y menospreciadores, para posteriormente, y con total parsimonia, ignorarla y lamer de su peludo y regordete cuerpo, el agua que le había caído.

—¿Uh… u-un gato?—. Susurró, entre incrédula y temerosa de lo que el felino representaba.

—Mauuu—. Se dejó escuchar por toda la estancia, con un seguro timbre de amenaza. Su cara se desintegró en un gesto de terror en tres décimas de segundo. Era un gato humano.

Sus manos se afianzaron a la katana y se recargó por unos momentos en la mesa tras de ella… Desde su posición, no alcanzaba a apreciar el piso de la cocina, porque contaban con una barra de desayuno al frente del comedor, haciendo el efecto de una media pared.

No hubo resquicio para dudas, el artemarcialista apareció por un costado, vuelto a la normalidad, con la cara tasajeada por las zarpas del verdadero gato y empapado de lo que trató de adivinar, era el agua tibia que horas antes, utilizaran para hacer el té.

—Ra… Ranma—. Trató de sonreír. Ninguno de sus músculos reaccionó a su orden de movimiento y se quedó en pie, con el cuerpo congelado, mientras caía en cuenta que él venía directo a su encuentro.

Ronroneó de nuevo, cuando su caminar sigiloso y elegante le llevaron a posarse a los pies de ella, y de ahí, mirar en un ángulo de contrapicado a la mujer que lo llamó temblorosamente.

Ahora era ella quien trataba de analizar los básicos pensamientos del gato de ojos azules. "Los animales se rigen sólo por sus instintos" Rememoró. Un real y estúpido momento para acordarse de los programas sobre fauna que solía mirar.

—N-no lo hagas. Por favor —Escapó de sus labios al mirarle intentar tomar impulso para saltar a su regazo—. Sé un buen niño.

Sus manos se juntaron en su pecho, consternada, y se olvidó de sostener el arma.

De cualquier forma, Ranma aspiró el olor femenino en el aire y no tardó en desistir de su objetivo. Le gruñó y se dio la media vuelta, trepando por los sillones y la mesilla de la sala, hasta que llegó junto a la ventana.

Anduvo tras él lentamente, recordando. Aquella noche, aún en su imaginación, él había perdido el control, y ahora miraba al muchacho colocando sus manos en el vidrio y maullándole a la luna como un poseso; esta noche, también perdía el control. Un ser sin raciocinio.

"No puedo dejarte así" Se decía. Y, sin embargo, el miedo de que aquello se saliera de control le aterrorizaba. Aún así, era consciente de que era la única capaz de ayudarlo a salir de ese trance.

Respiró profundo, y sin importar en lo que aquello terminara, le ganó su preocupación por el chico.

Terminó de avanzar hasta la ventana y estiró la mano, con el palpitar de su corazón jugando las veces de un tambor en su cabeza.

Él percibió su aura a dos centímetros de su negra cabellera, y denegando que lo tocara, giró la cabeza, mirándole amenazante con sus ojos emanando un brillo tenebroso y amenazador, aunado a los ficticios colmillos que le mostraba al abrir su boca al gruñirle.

—De-deja… déjame ayudarte —Ella retrocedió sin fijarse en los obstáculos del camino. Un par de pasos atrás, tropezó con el descansa brazos del sofá y cayó sentada al suelo—. Quiero ayudarte.

—Mauuu—. Caminó Ranma, en sus cuatro patas, con la cabeza en alto, propio de cualquier gato, mirándole fijo y con desdén.

—Ranma. Soy yo, Akane… ¿soy tu amiga, recuerdas?—. Trató de sonreírle de nuevo, mucho más fingido.

Detuvo su andar. Lo siguiente la terminó por dejar pasmada. El ojiazul se dio la vuelta, estirando su pierna como cualquier animal cubriendo sus necesidades. Luego volvió junto a la ventana y desde ahí le dedicó una última mirada que le invitó a no volver a intentarlo, o se atendría a las consecuencias.

—Mauuu—. Siguió maullando al astro hipnotizante, ajeno a los sentimientos que destrozaba. A su lado, le acompañaba su gris amigo felino, mientras que otra compañera le miraba unos metros más atrás, también desde el suelo, mirando con una hueca serenidad que, ahora sí, podía muy estar tranquila, ya no representaba absolutamente nada ante Ranma. Ni como persona, ni bajo su forma subconsciente.

**Cotinuará**

—

—

**Notas **

Ya sé que es cortito y todo, pero es de los caps. Que más me ha gustado escribir Y_Y… jajaja XDDD, sólo aquí su servilleta se emociona con esas cosas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son autoría de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El lado oscuro de la luna**

**Capítulo 9**

o-o-o-o

"Si te dejo ahí, seguro que vas a matarme" pensé aquello por milésima vez, logrando que me sudara la cabeza y los escalofríos me hicieran sacudirme por la incertidumbre "Y si te llevo a tu cuarto, también lo harás" Eres tan condenadamente complicada, resumí.

Los fríos amaneceres del invierno, aunado al dolor en toda la parte derecha del cuerpo, al quedarme dormido hecho un encorvado ovillo, hicieron que terminara por despertarme unos momentos atrás, preguntándome qué demonios había pasado y qué rayos hacía en el suelo de la sala.

Me puse de pie con mucha dificultad, recordando poco a poco lo que había ocurrido, con Akane y yo saliendo a investigar los extraños ruidos en la cocina.

"¡El gato!" Mis ojos se posaron sobre la barra desayunadota y, al instante, la imaginación trajo de regreso a esa horrible cosa peluda saltando sobre mi cara. Irónicamente, aquello ya no me causó tanto temor como el averiguar qué fue lo que hice, sabiendo que entré en ese estúpido trance nuevamente.

—Akane…—. Exhalé automáticamente de mis labios. Mi organismo respingaba aún por el forzado movimiento, pero pude avanzar lentamente a través de la habitación… y entonces, la vi.

"Mira, ¿no te da gusto? La hiciste pedacitos" El corazón subió hasta la cabeza cuando la observé tumbada en el piso; los pies se negaron a acercarse. Mientras tanto, yo no dejaba de pensar una infinidad de tonterías "Tal vez, sólo la mataste" Se repetía en mi paranoica imaginación

Finalmente, conseguí bloquear un poco mis pensamientos para detenerme al lado de Akane y acuclillarme a su lado. Mi alma respiró con una tranquilidad abismal cuando la miré en una sola pieza y durmiendo profundamente, a pesar de que la incomodidad de dormir sobre la madera se dejaba notar en lo tenso de sus finas facciones.

—Eres tan boba —Susurré, aliviando con una sonrisa indulgente mi insulto. De seguro había pasado toda la noche cuidándome, soportando el frío y el peligro, aún después de la infinidad de cosas que le hice pasar en estos días—. Terca, no debiste hacerlo.

Ella pareció escucharme, porque sus labios, curvados suavemente en una mueca de disgusto, se acentuaron todavía más.

—Akane, despiértate, anda —Palmeé quedamente su brazo, intentando volverla a la consciencia—. Vamos, no puedes quedarte allí.

Mi ánimo se fue deteriorando paulatinamente, a medida que el esfuerzo porque abriera los ojos se volvía imposible y ella seguía estática, como un tronco.

Sólo me quedaba dejarla ahí… o llevarla yo mismo a su cuarto. Visualicé cada escena con sus ventajas y desventajas; no había tales ventajas, en cualquiera de los dos casos, yo terminaría tres metros bajo tierra.

—¡Diablos!—. Me llevé una mano a la cara y estuve meditando otro poco.

Su cuerpo estaba tan cálido como lo recordaba, y mis brazos la sostuvieron con la misma firmeza y devoción que lo hacían siempre. Akane se acomodó en mi regazo, y un débil brillo de alegría me ahogó de emoción, dándome cuenta de que en todo este tiempo, aquel acto seguía siendo un reflejo de nuestra antigua intimidad.

La dejé sobre su cama y la cubrí con las mantas revueltas, hechas una bola en una esquina. Su cara había dejado aquel mohín de cansancio y ahora parecía estar soñando algo más agradable.

—Que descanses —Me despedí, saliendo de la habitación con cuidado para meterme a la mía—. Y de ser posible, no me mates—. Rogué, un poco más bajo.

o-o-o-o

—Gracias… etto… por no dejarme ahí tirada —Murmuré, sentándome frente a él en el comedor, ambos todavía en ropa de dormir. Su mirada me seguía traspasando desde que salí del pasillo de las habitaciones y, ahora que estaba más cerca, parecía más interesado… o paranoico —No estoy molesta y no voy a golpearte— Añadí, logrando que se sonrojara y desviara la mirada hacia su comida. Me dio la impresión de que se sentía descubierto—. Aunque me sorprende que lo hayas hecho.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—. Me interrogó con curiosidad, abriendo un pequeño paréntesis para echarse otro bocado de arroz.

—Ayer no dejaste que me acercara a ti —Musité, con más pesar del que quise expresar—. En realidad, no conseguí hacer nada para ayudarte… Yo… creí que reaccionarías igual siendo tú.

—Pero, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Esto es genial! —Tu inesperada efusividad me deshizo en pedazos, peor que mi propia confesión. De pronto me sentí estúpida y con ganas de escapar muy lejos, a un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarme. Sus ojos azules observaron mi contrariedad y dejaron de festejar; se posaron sobre los míos, perdiendo la ganada alegría y enrojeciendo como un tomate—. N-no es por lo que tú piensas… Verás, y-yo… es un alivio saber que no te lastimé.

—Cuánta razón tienes —Vacilé, crispando el cuerpo y fingiendo una sonrisa, hablándole de forma sarcástica—. Debería de estar feliz.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?—. Su voz adquirió seriedad.

—Nada—. Acorté. No deseaba seguir con este asunto.

—Oye, ¿por qué no eres más honesta y me dices de una buena vez qué es lo que tanto te molesta? —Él dejó su desayuno incompleto y brincó sobre la mesa, hasta quedar a un lado de mí, sentado en el filo del comedor—. Yo ya te lo dije. No sabes el horror que me dio verte tirada en el piso, creyendo que pude haberte matado.

—¡Idiota, no digas tonterías! —Bufé molesta, incorporándome para ganar altura y mirarlo de frente—. T-tú no eres capaz…

—¿Estás segura? —Su mirada profunda se quedó sobre mí; sus manos me sujetaron los antebrazos—. Júrame que no se cruzó por tu cabeza que podía hacerlo, Akane.

—No creo que sea la manera—. Expliqué, moviendo los brazos para tratar de zafarme.

—Sólo dilo —Lanzó, fríamente—. No vas a romper un sentimiento que no existe.

—¡Sí! —No me pude contener y rabié, con el coraje y la tensión del momento, sin pensar en las consecuencias ni en las respuestas. En ese instante, todo podía irse al carajo sin que me importase menos—. ¡Sí! ¡Tenía mucho miedo! ¡Porque no te pude ayudar, porque una parte de mi aún te quiere lejos!

—… ¿Ves?... Y-yo tampoco confío en mí —Susurró, liberando mis brazos, bajando sus párpados un segundo y, luego, volviéndolos a elevar con una expresión molesta y dolida—. Así que hazte un favor y no vuelvas a intentar acercarte.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré más—. Conseguí responder, dañando más la escena. Él desapareció de mi vista, yéndose a su cuarto con el aura encendida al rojo vivo.

Después, la culpa cayó como un baldazo de agua helada sobre la espalda; morderme la lengua ya no solucionaría nada.

"No quise decirlo… no de esa forma"

o-o-o-o

"Hoy se cumplían dos semanas sin hablar con ella… ¡Bah! Como si me importara lo que haga o deje de hacer" Rezongué, dentro de mis pensamientos "Si está molesta es su problema, nadie le pidió que se metiera donde no la llamaban"

—Ranma, tenemos qué hablar muy, muy seriamente contigo—. Esos hermanos deslenguados y locos, llegaron hasta la base del árbol en la que me encontraba descansado en el receso de clases, e ignoraron cualquier gesto "amistoso" que llegué a hacerles, porque tomaron asiento con la misma sonrisa con la que arribaron.

—¿Qué quieren?—. Pregunté, sin dejar de jugar con el tallo de una ramita que mordisqueaba.

—Yusei y yo estuvimos pensando —Se adelantó ella, mucho más emocionada que su hermano… y más loca—. Estos días hemos estado algo tensos, ¿no te parece? Creemos que sería una buena idea organizar un "pequeño" festejo este fin de semana. Sería genial para conocernos mejor y limar asperezas. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Una fiesta? —Cuestioné, Haciendo un gesto desaprobatorio al segundo. A "ella" y a mi, nunca nos habían atraído las fiestas, y no estaba precisamente de humor para pretender que nos podríamos divertir—. N-no creo que sea el momento adecuado. Lo siento.

—Sí, ya lo suponíamos —Intervino él, ahora—. Akane advirtió que eras un idiota gruñón, y que jamás nos darías el permiso para hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué?—. El palillo salió volando a quién sabe dónde y la ira se apoderó de mi consciencia—. ¡¿Qué se cree esa niña malcriada?

—Es cierto —Me enfatizó Juno, con una mirada angelical de súplica, a punto de llanto—. Sin embargo, no queríamos creerle. No nos decepciones, por favor.

—"¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Eso no se va a quedar así! ¡No señor" Mi cuerpo iba a estallar de la furiosa adrenalina que sentía, no obstante, me iba a tragar mi coraje y le demostraría que no me conocía en lo absoluto.

—¡Está bien, hagamos esa fiesta!—. Grité eufórico, sobrepasando hasta la inicial emoción de ellos. Consideré que había ganado, y me sentí poderoso, sólo con decir aquello. La sensación de victoria había llegado al límite y emergió en mí el fuego de la contienda.

—Ranma, te estás quemando—. Yusei me señaló, ambos luciendo cara de susto mientras hacían distancia.

—¿Cómo dices? —Un segundo después, me observé con unas enormes flamas saliendo de mis pantalones y mi camisa china… "¿flamas?"…—¡Me quemooo!

Salté y corrí por todo el patio de la Universidad, luego me di cuenta de que eso avivó más las llamas y terminé rodando por el suelo, antes de que las llamas subieran hasta mi cabeza.

—¡Voy a llamar a los bomberos—. Alcancé a escuchar al mayor.

—¡No lo hagas! —Rectificó Juno, siendo la última parte de la conversación que escuché, antes de caer desmayado—. No me ha contado por qué, pero Akane me dijo que los odia.

o-o-o-o

Si ese ególatra de Ranma creía que era tan amargada y aburrida como para no dar permiso de hacer una fiesta, con esto le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba. "¡¿Qué demonios se pensaba?"

—Ya están todas las bebidas en el congelador, Akane —Se acercó Juno—. Se enfriarán justo a tiempo para el anochecer. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte de una vez? Yo entraré a la ducha cuando el arroz esté listo y se termine el tiempo de cocción del pastel.

Hasta ese momento, ambas estábamos en la pequeña cocina, preparando lo que daríamos de comer. No era gran cosa: un platillo ligero, preparado por ella, más las frituras que yo me encargaba de repartir en diferentes tazones. Los muebles ya habían sido recorridos hacia las paredes para tener más espacio y entre todos cooperamos para limpiar todo el departamento.

—Claro, ahora voy —Le respondí, vaciando la última bolsa de papas fritas en un platón de cristal—. Estas son las que quedaban.

—¡Esto va a ser genial! —Me gritó emocionada, antes de agacharse para admirar el cocimiento del pastel que horneaba—. Tú sólo… mentalízate en relajarte y divertirte.

En aquel momento, no sabía a qué se refería…

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Una hora después, Akane se encontraba lista para salir de su habitación y aparecer en la improvisada fiesta, a donde ya habían llegado los catorce compañeros y amigos que invitaron. Como fondo musical, se escuchaban variadas canciones rítmicas, sin ser demasiado escandalosas.

La vestimenta de la peliazul consistía en un vestido hasta las rodillas, moldeado justo a su cuerpo. La parte de los tirantes y el busto era de un color morado claro, mientras que el resto del vestido se hallaba coloreado de un morado más intenso. Las zapatillas se ajustaban al tono y el cabello lo había recogido en una media coleta.

—¡Hey, Akane, ven acá! —La llamó Juno, rodeada de varias de sus amigas, y sentada en el sofá a un lado del pasillo de los cuartos. Ella lucía un vestido también, en un color rosa, un poco más largo y más amplio que el de la muchacha de cabello índigo—. Los chicos ya llegaron, pero todavía se están cambiando.

La artemarcialista se sonrojó en el acto. Creyó que había hecho un buen trabajo buscándolo con la mirada, sin que nadie se diera cuenta más, al parecer, no tenía mucha madera de espía. Tal vez, era lo mejor. A pesar de ya haber estado lista para la confrontación, la angustia de su cuerpo desapareció y recuperó su confianza, acercándose a saludar a todos, de muy buen humor.

Entre los amigos viejos estaban Yuka, Sayuri, Hiroshi y Daisuke, con los que había tenido muy pocas salidas a pasear durante las vacaciones; entre los nuevos, estaban Haru, y algunos compañeros más, del salón de los hermanos y de ellos.

—Ho-hola, señorita Akane —Tartamudeó el muchacho con el que se accidentó, semanas atrás—. Es un gusto volver a verla.

—Hola, Haru… qué bueno que ya te encuentras mejor —Se acercó un poco a él y comprobó con agrado que ya no traía puestos los vendajes de sus manos— Tenía mucha preocupación por saber si estabas bien… y, por favor, no me hables de "usted"—. Le reprendió, usando un claro tono de broma.

—Gracias por preocuparte… Akane—. Respondió, evadiendo un poco la mirada, mientras buscaba acostumbrarse a no volver a dirigirse a ella como una persona mayor.

Apenas terminó de hablar con el muchacho, fue arrastrada a la zona de la cocina por sus viejas amigas, con malsanas intenciones de saber cómo iba su relación con su prometido.

—Ranma y yo, no nos hemos reconciliado… y ya discutimos bastante sobre el asunto, para darnos cuenta de que jamás lo haremos—. Atajó, como decir la hora. Tomó una late de refresco de la barra de comidas y en un sorbo se echó la mitad de la bebida.

Las otras dos se quedaron a cuadros. Con lo que habían visto sufrir a Akane en las ocasiones en las que se encontraron, batallando para que pudiera desahogar su tristeza un poco y, sin mucho resultado en alegrarla y que no le doliera tanto la ausencia de él.

—Pero… Akane —. Esbozó sin creérselo, la chica de cabello castaño más oscuro, vestida con una falda rosa de holanes y una blusa roja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigue aquí? —Preguntó Yuka, mucho más perspicaz que su amiga— Si no le interesaras ni una milésima, Ranma ya se habría ido y no estaría tratando de acercarse—. Asintiendo con la cabeza para reafirmar su opinión.

—Porque faltan muy pocos meses para terminar los estudios —Razonó, aunque ella idea ni a ella misma le terminara por convencer totalmente—. No hay nada más.

—Yo pienso que no deberían de tomar una decisión tan importante de esta manera tan abrupta —Le regañó Sayuri, palmeando el hombro de la peliazul—. No nos has querido contar qué pasó entre ustedes, pero sé que se quieren mucho y lo van a superar.

—Dudo que algo así pueda suceder —Susurró cabizbaja, mirando hacia el área de los dormitorios—. Tal vez, nunca debió pasar.

Las amigas prefirieron callar y mirarse entre ellas, rodando los ojos. Ya el destino se encargaría de mostrarle a su amiga lo equivocada que estaba.

Poco después, la murmuración de algunas muchachas, sentadas en el sillón que se situaba frente a dicho pasillo, se intensificó, a la vez que estas no dejaban de mirar hacía allá, con sus rostros iluminados por una gran sonrisa.

El ojiazul y Yusei aparecieron, pero fueron Ranma y Akane quienes, como llamados por un imán, fijaron sus ojos el uno en el otro, mientras que el pelinegro se acercaba al centro de la sala; ambos sin perder de vista los movimientos del otro.

Ambos enfocaron sus pupilas de forma desafiante y torcieron sus labios en un gesto de victoria. Le habían demostrado al otro cuánto se "equivocaba"

El siguiente par de horas, cada uno se la llevó en el extremo contrario de la habitación, divirtiéndose por momentos, y dándose la oportunidad para echarse miradas fulminantes de vez en cuando.

El artemarcialista se entretuvo platicando con sus amigos y entablando conversación con aquellos a los que sólo conocía de vista. Además, debido a la fama que iba logrando con los torneos en los que participaba, muchas de las chicas se mostraban interesadas en entablar plática con él. Akane hizo lo mismo, hablando especialmente con el nuevo estudiante, Haru.

—¡Hay que empezar con los juegos!—. Gritó Mayumi, en el centro de la pista. Una chica alta de cabello rubio.

—¡Sííí! ¡Traigan una botella!—. Se acercó Sayaka, una de las amigas de esta, más bajita de estatura, de cabellera negra, y vistiendo un escotadísimo vestido azul.

—¡Yo voy por ella!—. Se ofreció Juno, alegremente. Recordando que había una botella vacía en una de las alacenas de la cocina.

Invitados y anfitriones se fueron haciendo lugar, dispuestos a jugar, con excepción de los dueños originales del sitio. A Ranma porque le parecía una total estupidez ese tipo de juegos, en donde el único objetivo era quedar en ridículo y satisfacer el morbo de los chicos al buscar la manera de aprovecharse de ellas; la peliazul pensaba exactamente igual.

—¡Hey, Akane, debes acercarte a la pista para que puedas jugar!—. Exclamó la castaña, pareciendo tener un bloqueo visual que le impedía mirar la marcada indisposición de la artemarcialista.

—Bu-bueno… no me gustan esos juegos, Juno —Contestó muy bajito, siguiéndola al interior de la cocina, a la vez que la menor buscaba la botella en el instante—. Prefiero mirarlos.

—Oh, Akane, Akane, no me falles, debes hacerlo —Se paró junto a ella, ya que hubo encontrado el objeto de cristal transparente—. Ranma tiene qué saber que no te importa que esté ahí.

—Ese es el problema —Rebatió, mirando a un lado—. Me vale un comino lo que se imagine, además, lo conozco y no creo que acepte participar.

—Está bien, tendré qué decírtelo… —Juno miró a su amiga a los ojos, y le confesó aquello de lo que se había "enterado"—. Ranma apostó con Yusei a que no lo harías.

Mientras, en otro lugar del salón, un individuo vestido con su clásico pantalón negro y camisa azul marino, aplastaba una lata de refresco entre sus manos y le dedicaba una mirada llena de rencor a su ex prometida.

—Lamento tener qué contarte esto —Le dijo Yusei, en tono consternado, hiriendo el orgullo de su escucha—. Pero Akane le aseguró a mi hermana que no te atreverías.

o-o-o-o

Todos se encontraban haciendo una pseudo rueda alrededor del centro de la estancia; algunos estaban sentados, otros hincados y, algunos confianzudos, hasta recostados en el suelo.

—Bien, el juego será: "Verdad o reto" —Habló Juno, quien era la que llevaba la batuta de la reunión—. El fondo de la botella será quien ordena, y la boquilla es la que obedece… Y si alguien no lo cumple, tendrá un buen castigo.

El primero en tomar la botella fue Ichiro, del salón de los hermanos y amigo de estos y de Haru, era un chico delgado y de piel pálida, el cual, ganó la "batalla" en los volados con la moneda.

La botella cristalina giró y giró, deteniéndose finalmente con la base apuntando a Hiroshi y la punta del frasco hacia Mayumi. Ella sonrió tímidamente, al no conocer a quien le mandaría.

—¿Verdad o reto?—. Preguntó, tan aventurero y jocoso como siempre.

—Escojo el reto—. Su confianza volvió, y respondió, igual de animada que unas horas atrás.

—Bien, asintió él —Pensando que se había escapado una posibilidad de pedir que salieran en una cita… aunque no se conocieran—. Si te gusta alguien de los que se encuentran aquí, tírale un beso.

Para sorpresa de muchos, "ya lo sabía" de otros y una mirada glacial de una chica peliazul en especial, Mayumi gesticuló su beso y lo envió a quien se encontraba frente a ella en diagonal: Ranma.

El ojiazul volteó a verla, rojo de pena y luego se hizo el desentendido.

—Es tu turno, Mayumi—. Sonrió Juno, observando la reacción de los prometidos y notando nota de que su plan iba de maravilla.

La rubia aceptó y la botella comenzó a dar vueltas por varios segundos, hasta que fue perdiendo velocidad.

Ranma miró a Juno y su mirada le expresó, sin palabra alguna: "será mejor que me trates bien"

—¿Verdad o reto?—. Cuestionó la castaña.

—Verdad—. Atajó con tal hosquedad, como si le hubiesen dado a escoger entre condena perpetua y silla eléctrica.

—Humm… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fobia, Ranma? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?—. Akane le había contado vagamente del incidente que originó que no se hablaran durante esas semanas, pero su objetivo no era que el lo confesara.

Ranma quedó estático con la pregunta. De ninguna manera, él, el gran Ranma Saotome, iba a revelar uno de sus máximos secretos a una bola de desconocidos.

—No pienso decir eso —Respondió, aún ante el abucheo de los demás—. ¿Cuál es el castigo?

—Una de esas —Sonrió la chica, señalando la hielera roja donde se encontraban las bebidas embriagantes—. Sin respirar y hasta el fondo.

El pelinegro suspiró, resignado. De todas formas, sería mejor que quedar en evidencia. Le lanzó otra mirada "me la vas a pagar" a Juno y fue a sacar el bote de bebida más pequeño que encontró. Un minuto después, tiró la vacía lata en una esquina.

—Sigues tú, Ranma—. Juno le ofreció la botella, al ponerse en su lugar nuevamente.

La botella volvió a girar nuevamente y con más fuerza, cortesía del coraje en el artemarcialista. Cuando la botella se detuvo, el enfado de Ranma aumentó a niveles considerables, guardaría la compostura, pero que no creyera ese niñato que iba a permitirle propasarse con ella.

—¡Haru, es tu oportunidad!—. Los muchachos a los lados de él, junto con Juno, le animaron para que saliera del embobamiento y hablara.

—Ak-Akane, ¿qué escoges?—. Preguntó nervioso,

—Humm… —Ella se removió un poco en su lugar, frente a él, y se concentró en la pregunta. Luego de unos instantes, lo resolvió—. Quiero el reto.

—Quiero que… —En ese momento, pareció retractarse de su idea inicial y pensó en algo más—. ¿T-te gustaría salir a pasear conmigo, algún día de estos?

La ovación por parte del resto no se hizo esperar, sobre todo por parte de los hombres —Con excepción de Ranma, claro— con todo y que les ganaron la gran oportunidad de pedirle lo mismo a la muchacha.

La chica de ojos marrones miró al más silencioso de los varones y apreció con toda claridad la animadversión por el pedido; casi podía jurar que estaba rogando porque no aceptara.

—¡Vamos, Akane! —Esta vez fueron las amigas de Akane, convenciéndola de aceptar—. ¡Dile que sí!

—Anda —Le animó Ranma, totalmente sarcástico, cerrando los ojos y enarcando una de sus cejas—. Aprovecha que todavía debe seguir bajo el efecto de los químicos y no sabe lo que dice.

—No me puede importar menos lo que pienses—. Espetó la menor de los Tendo, acomodándose unos mechones de cabello hacia atrás,

—Tarada— Bufó él.

—Chicos, calma, por favor —Intervino Juno—. Y bien, ¿qué le respondes a Haru, Akane?

—Sí acepto, Haru. Somos amigos —Decidió, dirigiéndose al menor—. ¿Por qué no? Gracias por invitarme.

—Vaya con esa mocosa—. Ranma refunfuñó por lo bajo, aturdido por los aplausos del resto y, mirando las sonrisas de ambos, sobre todo, la del renacuajo aprovechado.

Akane, sabiendo ya el procedimiento, cogió la botella y la hizo dar vueltas en el piso.

—¡Oh, eso no es justo!—. Susurraron al fondo, al detenerse la botella en dos chicos que eran pareja.

—Ni modo, la botella ordena —Habló la organizadora del juego—. ¿Keiko?

—Eh, sí —Era una joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio cenizo; él, era moreno y su cabello era ondulado y castaño—. ¿Qué quieres, amor, verdad o reto?

—Reto… pero te advierto que no me voy a desnudar aquí—. Le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que una parte de los escuchas se sonrojara y los demás soltaran una risilla.

—No, cariño —Le respondió seductoramente— No te voy a presumir… Quiero un beso—. Ordenó por fin.

—¿Sólo eso?—. Kenta, el novio, se levantó de su asiento y ella hizo lo mismo, pero antes de eso, tomó una de las latas de bebida embriagante que se encontraba en la hielera.

—Quiero que le des un beso a esto—. Él se desilusionó un poco, más obedeció.

Ambos sostuvieron la lata, con una palma de su mano a cada lado, mientras Kenta gesticulaba el beso sobre el frío aluminio. Los demás le lanzaban porras al muchacho para que fuera por más y, en un momento dado, este se deshizo del estorboso objeto para abrazarse y pescar los verdaderos labios de su novia.

—¡Trampa!—. Gritaron algunos, más a los novios no les importó y, en cambio, el chico pasó sus manos por la cintura de la joven y la inclinó de tal forma que parecía un auténtico beso de telenovela.

—¡Ya sepárenlos!—. Esbozaron algunos envidiosos.

—¡Échenles agua!

—¡Que busquen un cuarto!

—¡Aún hay niños en casa! —Juno soltó una carcajada—. Sigan con eso después. Kenta, sigues tú.

El joven enamorado acompañó a su novia a su lugar, dándole otro fugaz beso, y después se acercó para tomar la botella; la dejó girando sobre el centro y se fue a sentar a su sitio.

Ranma se llevó la mano al rostro y una leve aura dorada le envolvió. Iba a terminar con una maldita úlcera "¡Otro aprovechado! Menuda suerte"

—¿Verdad o reto, Akane?—. Inquirió Daisuke, con una cara de perversión que no se inmutaba disimular.

—Creo… creo que escogeré reto—. Respondió, sin estar segura de cuál era la respuesta más conveniente, al ser él, amigo de Ranma.

—Incluso nosotros, que somos sus mejores amigos, sólo los hemos visto ¡una vez! Darse un beso —Dramatizó el chico— Creo que todos queremos ser testigos de otro beso entre tú y Ranma—. El susodicho escupió un trago de refresco, mientras que Akane se cristalizó y se quebró en dos mil pedacitos.

—To-tomaré el castigo—. Tartamudeó. Sin la sangre recorriéndole las venas, la muchacha se puso mucho más blanca de lo que era, con excepción de las mejillas, las cuales irradiaban un color rojo brillante.

Se acercó con total decisión a la hielera y un poco después, la lata ya estaba vacía.

—Espera —Le ordenó la otra chica, huésped del departamento—. Te falta otra. Los retos se castigan con doble premio.

—¡¿Qué? —Rezongó, con muy justa razón—.¿A qué hora decidieron eso? ¡¿Qué es lo que traman?

—N-nada —Juno retrocedió un poco ante el avance de la peliazul, pero no desistió con su argumento— Pero así es el juego— ¿Verdad, chicos?—. Preguntó a la audiencia, quienes obviamente, apoyaron la moción.

La segunda bebida le costó muchísimo más trabajo. No acostumbraba beber, ni a terminarse la bebida tan rápido. Justo ahora se cuestionaba qué carajos hacía allí, prestándose a ese tipo de juegos.

—Listo—. Sonrió, manteniendo la compostura. Al agacharse para girar la botella, sintió un ligero mareo, producto del licor, aunque logró volver a su lugar sin ningún problema.

—¿Qué escoges, Yusei? —. Cuestionó Amaya, otra de las invitadas. Tal vez, de descendencia extranjera, porque tenía algunas pecas, y sus ojos eran aguamarina y sus cabellos de un color rojo cobrizo.

—Reto—. Murmuró. El que estuviera jugando tenía una buena razón, pero no se encontraba tan cómodo y divertido como su endemoniada hermana.

—Deléitanos a todas con tu mejor baile… —Le pidió, modulando una voz infantil—. Y como sabemos que te estorba, quítate la camisa.

—¡Súbanle a la música!—. Se escuchó a gritar a alguien, y pronto, una melodía más "apropiada" se dejó escuchar en la sala.

El pobre chico pasó al centro y se quedó parado por unos segundos, mientras que miraba al resto como monstruos con la voz deformada, gritándole que se empezara a mover.

—Ok, es hora de que vean al mejor bailarín de Japón—. Se dio ánimo. Lentamente se fue desabrochando la camisa color blanca que traía puesta, decepcionando al público femenino por traer una camiseta debajo.

Yusei sonrió tímidamente ante el constante pedido de que también se deshiciera de esa; cosa con lo que ni siquiera bromeó. Trató de moverse lo más que su robotizado cuerpo le permitió durante cerca de dos minutos, pero en un descuido de los presentes, puso a girar su cristalina salvación y se hizo del tamaño de una hormiga en su asiento.

—Más tarde, les pasaré el número del celular de mi hermano —Se ofreció Juno, siendo alabada por su grupo de amigas… y casi asesinada por el tímido sujeto—… Kichiro y Ranma—. Su mirada se iluminó al ver la botella y a uno de los señalados.

—¿Verdad o reto? —El dueño de esa partida sonrió divertido. Era un simpático chico de enormes gafas, colaborador del diario de la Universidad. A Ranma no le parecía tan carismático; como competidores en torneos de artes marciales profesionales, Kichiro los entrevistó en un par de ocasiones a él y a Akane, usando siempre un tono entrometido y morboso.

—Etto… verdad —. Instantes después, se mordió la lengua al procesar lo que había escapado como respuesta.

—Cuéntanos cómo fue tu primera vez —Las palabras salieron con suavidad de su boca y, sin embargo, llegaron como mordida de víbora para el pelinegro—. ¿Fue tan sorprendente como tu habilidad para el combate?

Ranma se quedó en silencio, y no porque no supiera lo que iba a hacer; se iba a tragar todas las cervezas con todo y hielera si era necesario, sólo qué, la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

Siempre había escuchado las habladurías de sus amigos, confesando que hacer el amor era lo mejor, y una de las emociones más extremas del mundo, "¿y qué había provocado él con sus deseos?" un forzamiento que no se iba de su memoria, por más que lo intentara. Era en ese entonces, cuando pensaba en Akane, como su víctima; consiguiendo sentirse más miserable, en un acto desesperado por pagar. Esa experiencia debía ser uno de los mejores recuerdos que ella y él conservaran por siempre, y en cambio, sólo tenían esa pesadilla permanente.

—¿Y bien?—. Apuró el chico, al notar que Ranma no hablaba.

—Tal vez, otro día —Musitó, torciendo los labios en un gesto amargo. Se inclinó en la hielera y bebió como agua las dos latas que Juno le señaló como penitencia— Me harté de esto. Renuncio—. Atajó, yendo hacia el interior del pasillo de las habitaciones.

—¡Hay qué seguir con el juego!—. Señaló la mayoría.

—¡Sí! —Corroboró alguien más—. Ese Saotome sólo se estaba acabando las bebidas.

—Es un abusivo—. Confirmó alguien más.

—¡Shhh! —Clamó otro, más consciente que los demás—. Si nos escucha, nos va a correr.

—Yo también renuncio —La peliazul se levantó, pensando en ir a ver cómo se encontraba el muchacho. No se miraba nada bien.

—Akane —Juno la detuvo, poniéndose de pie y colocando su mano sobre su hombro—. Me apena mucho decírtelo, pero si quieres irte, hay un castigo.

o-o-o-o

—Vaya, esta puerta si funciona—. El alcohol ingerido de una, hizo mella en su organismo y no le estaba permitiendo razonar claramente.

Por más que utilizó su fuerza, la puerta de su habitación jamás se abrió, y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez Yusei tuvo algo qué ver, insistiendo en que se adelantara a la fiesta. "¡Ese truhán me va a oír!" Pensó, muy enojado.

Ahora se hallaba en el cuarto de las chicas, porque su palabra valía oro y no iba a aparecer de nueva cuenta allá afuera para que todos se burlaran de él. No señor.

—Ranma, ¿estás ahí?—. Escuchó que su prometida tocó la puerta de enfrente, y luego, cansándose de que el terco no le abriera, optó por meterse a su propio cuarto.

—Idiota, todavía que me preocupo por ti—. Habló al aire, creyendo que era su único testigo en ese cuarto, casi en total oscuridad.

—¡Te estoy escuchando!—. Gritó él, riéndose a carcajadas con el brinco que la muchacha pegó. En ese mismo instante, un murmullo se escuchó y la puerta fue azotada, cerrándose con seguro por fuera.

—¡¿Ranma?—. Vociferó ella también, al no esperarlo encontrar ahí.

—No, yo no fui, boba —Le negó, haciendo aspavientos con ambas manos—. Yo estoy sentado aquí en el suelo, muy tranquilamente, ¿ves?

—Eso… ya lo noté —Ella terminó por relajarse un poco y bajó los brazos en pose de susto y defensa—. Y, por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estoy seguro… casi completamente seguro, que esos demonios Tashimani tuvieron qué ver en esto —Luego de eso, viró su mirada hacia el frente, olvidando su tono recriminador y cambiándolo por otro más calmado—. Deja que se diviertan, mañana los matamos... ¿Ya viste la luna que está ahí? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que subimos a la azotea a contemplarla?

—N-no lo sé —Respondió sincera, y sería porque el efecto de la cerveza también estaba haciendo efecto en ella, se decidió por sentarse a unos pocos pasos de Ranma—. Pero, esa luna que estás viendo… hemm… es un póster.

Y así era, un cartel que trataba de emular el cielo oscuro y una luna brillante; iluminada parcialmente por algunos rayos de la verdadera luna, a través de la ventana.

—Estás desvariando, Akane —Le corrigió él, negando exageradamente con la cabeza—. ¡Lo sabía, estás borracha!

—Mira quien lo dice, bobo —Ella estiró el brazo izquierdo para darle un puñetazo en contestación, no obstante, él estaba unos centímetros más lejos —Claro que no lo estoy… —. Espetó y, al no poderlo alcanzar, cerró los ojos enojada y buscó cruzarse de brazos… Por lo menos, eso intentó. Sus extremidades parecían haber crecido unos tres metros y no logró la difícil tarea. Al final, optó por descansar sus brazos sobre sus piernas estiradas.

—Tan terca como siempre —Suspiró él, dándose un cabezazo con sus rodillas, al tener las piernas flexionadas —¿Por qué viniste a buscarme? ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? ¿Temes que algo malo me pase?—. Añadió después.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que no hicieras una tontería—. Se excusó, aún en su pose de molestia.

—Y yo ya te dije que dejes de vigilarme como si fuera un niño —Ahora fue el quien se enfadó, más todavía, cuando recordó el juego y la promesa de Akane al renacuajo para salir en una cita —Creí que ya no teníamos responsabilidades—. Habló, con una buena dosis de celos, añadida gratuitamente.

—¡Pues a veces, sí que lo pareces! ¿Y qué si lo hago? —Luego, se dio cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras y se sonrojó, mas el vino la tenía "envalentonada" así que siguió—. No… no puedo evitar preocuparme. Y lo que dije aquella vez, fue una tontería, ya olvida eso.

—¿Quieres que te borre de mi mente a ti también?—. Rompiendo cualquier lineamiento de conversación para emerger con una pregunta que dejó flipando a la muchacha. Ranma se removió y terminó sentando un poco más cerca de ella, un poco más de frente.

—¿Qué?—. Atino a responder. No estaba muy segura de haber escuchado bien, incluso volteó a verlo.

—Sólo respóndeme honestamente, ¿te gustaría que te olvidara?—. Volvió a inquirir.

—¡Haz lo que te de la gana! —Le gritó sulfurada, pero luego miró el rostro enrojecido por el alcohol de su prometido, se dio cuenta de que no se estaba burlando, y sus ánimos se calmaron— N-no. No quiero, ¿Satisfecho? No quiero—. Rectificó.

—No me importa. No pensaba hacerlo —Al instante, sus ojos de cordero se esfumaron y su cara cambió por completo a un gesto de guasa, sacándole la lengua, para volver a la seriedad unos segundos después—. Debería pero, y-yo… yo no estoy tratando de olvidarte.

—Y si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué no me dejaste acercarme anoche?

—No lo sé… pero esto que te he dicho es lo que siento, y te lo estoy diciendo yo… un poco bebido… y tal vez no lo recuerde mañana —Se especificó, luego la miró directo a sus ojos marrones, mientras señalaba el lado izquierdo de su pecho—. Sigues allí dentro, y pareces un... err... un koala malvado; no puedo despegarte sin arrancarme mi propio corazón.

—Entonces, señor poeta, no lo haga—. El respiro de su alma se dejó sentir en la tranquilidad del timbre de su voz, y en la ternura reflejada en su mirada. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo; no era el momento, pero tenía unas endiabladas ganas de abrazarlo

Así estuvieron algunos minutos, hasta que el cansancio y el efecto del licor hizo su efecto y ambos volvieron gateando, hasta recargarse en la pared y así tener un punto de apoyo.

—Akane —Murmuró Ranma, un largo rato después—. Antes de que te olvide...

—Dime—. Ella ya estaba algo adormilada, no obstante, aún podía escuchar claramente.

—… Te ves linda con ese vestido—. La observó de soslayo y sonrió traviesamente.

—Etto… gracias. Tú también te miras muy bien con esa camisa—. Le devolvió el gesto, si no estuvieran tan sonrojados por el vino, podrían haberse puesto rojos por las confesiones.

—Lo sé.

—Arrogante—. Exclamó la chica, conociendo el exceso en el ego de su prometido.

Las palabras fueron suprimidas durante un rato más, en la que los dos parecían estar dormidos, con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios.

—A-ka-ne… —. Silabeó el pelinegro. No se molestó en levantar los párpados.

—¿Qué-é?—. La artemarcialista tampoco, ladeó un poco la cabeza para escuchar mejor y eso fue todo lo que hizo.

—… Me estoy haciendo del baño.

—¿Y? —. Ella alzó una ceja, incrédula.

—Los Tashomanos cerraron la puerta.

—Oh…

**Continuará**

**Notas: **

U_U Pobrecillo, bebió demasiado…

Perdón por la tardanza, estaba metida en otras de las historias n/n

Cosa aparte, por más que trato, esos dos no dejan de pelear T_T… No sé qué voy a hacer, creo que los enviaré a terapia…u_u… Humm… Mejor hago que el oso termine su trabajo, me sale más barato… ¿verdad que es mejor? ¡¿Qué dice el público? XDD… Ok, ok, prometo no hacerlo u_u

u/u Espero que no se hayan mareado con tanto cambio. Pensaba poner más de la mitad de esto en un capítulo separado, pero decidí que es mejor así. Gracias por sus comentarios…n_n me da mucho leerlos y saber sus opiniones.

Nos vemos luego n_n


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**El lado oscuro de la luna**

**Capítulo 10**

o-o-o-o

A los iracundos artemarcialistas se les saltaron los ojos al mirar, incrédulos, el tremendo desastre en el que les habían dejado el departamento luego de la fiesta organizada, de la cual, se perdieron una buena parte por efecto y causa de los dos atemorizados jóvenes que ahora tenían enfrente.

Botellas de licor, bolsas de dulces, colillas de cigarros, patatas fritas tiradas por doquier… "¿Eran eso que estaban en una esquina del sillón, unas pantaletas?"

—Por más que intento, no puedo creer que hayan sido capaces de hacernos esto —Se lamentó Ranma, siendo quien más molesto se hallaba con los hermanos. Sus párpados estaban enfatizando una mirada de sumo coraje y hacía círculos en la estancia para quitarle a su cuerpo parte de la tensión que, sólo al lanzarse a sus cuellos y despedazarlos, le tranquilizaría.

Juno y Yusei se volvían del tamaño de una hormiga en el sillón más grande de la sala, y que ahora les servía de banquillo de acusados en medio de un juicio despiadado. La muchacha se miraba un poco más confiada, sentada de un modo más relajado que su hermano; el otro, se preguntaba cuánto faltaba para que el joven de la trenza cumpliera con la sed de asesinato que mostraba en sus ojos.

—Ranma tiene mucha razón —Secundó la chica de cabellos índigo quien, al igual que Ranma, aún vestía la ropa de la fiesta. Mostraba más indulgencia que su ex prometido, y el profundo semblante de culpa en el hermano mayor le inspiraba compasión, después de todo, pensaba en el fondo que su actuar no era con una mala intención hacia ellos—. Se supone que somos buenos amigos.

—Por eso es que lo hicimos, Akane —Se atrevió a emitir palabra la más joven de los Tanamashi, quienes si tuvieron tiempo de vestirse con sus respectivas pijamas—. Creímos que necesitaban un pequeño "empujoncito" para arreglar sus diferencias. No es que quisiéramos perjudicarlos de ninguna manera, en serio.

—¡Esas son patrañas!—. Refunfuñó el aludido, lanzando una fuerte exhalación por la nariz. Los chicos no hacían otra cosa que imaginarse en medio de un ruedo, con Ranma como un toro y donde ellos dos eran el capote.

—Son más que… "diferencias" Son problemas personales que no vamos a resolver bebiendo como unos cosacos, ni dejándonos encerrados por cien días —Atajó la ofendida—, tú lo sabes, Juno— ahora se dirigió a la más pequeña de los hermanos, causándole, por primera vez, un ahogo de culpa al notar la tristeza en las palabras de Akane—. Escuchen, sé que sus propósitos son buenos, pero no quiero que vuelvan a tomarse ese tipo de atribuciones, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Lo prometemos, pero, no nos corran—. Yusei aceptó de inmediato. Desde el principio estuvo tratando de recalcarle a su hermana lo arriesgado del plan, así como cada una de las malditas consecuencias que esto tendría si fallaban; ahora que todo estaba descubierto, sólo podía rogar porque no los echaran a patadas del departamento.

—Pe-pero… —Y por lo visto, la entusiasta hermana era más cabeza dura para entender de razones—… Ustedes dos deberían…

—Juno—. Recalcó Akane, modificando su timbre de voz a uno que recordaba al de una madre regañando a su hija.

—Está bien, está bien. Acepto—. Respondió de no muy buena gana, se podría decir, que hasta cruelmente obligada.

—Ranma, ¿qué dices?—. Akane se cruzó de brazos y se atravesó en el andar de su prometido, quien se detuvo y quedó frente a ellos, listo con su veredicto final.

—Pueden quedarse, por mí no hay ningún problema. Sin embargo, la próxima vez que quieran jugar a los casamenteros, pueda que no esté tan de buen humor, así que les aconsejaría no tentar su escasa suerte—. El joven se marchó a su habitación sin emitir ninguna palabra más. Era obvio que no toleraría ni en pintura a los hermanos un par de días, más el buen corazón le ganaba.

—Ya lo escucharon, chicos —Secundó la joven— yo tampoco tengo ningún inconveniente en que se queden, pero traten de portarse bien… y, lamento decirles esto, pero —añadió, llevándose uno de sus dedos a los labios—, esta vez, les toca a ustedes limpiar el desorden que ha quedado. Mi cabeza todavía no termina de aterrizar. Pero, creo que podrán encargarse de la limpieza sin ningún problema. Yo necesito ir a dormir un poco más—. Murmuró más como una auto-orden que como un comentario hacia los muchachos.

Una vez que Akane también se perdió de vista, la joven de cabello castaño se terminó por desparramar en el sofá sin recato alguno.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca. Por poco nos corren.

Te dije que no era un buen plan, Juno—. Le recriminó Yusei, fingiendo inocencia en todo aquel asunto. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la ofendida, quien rodó los ojos por lo increíble del reclamo.

—La próxima vez no fallaremos—. Señaló orgullosa.

—Yo ya no pienso ayudarte más —Se cruzó de brazos el mayor—. Ese Saotome puede dar miedo si así lo quiere.

—Con que poco te asustas —La otra sonrió victoriosa, pasándose las manos por la parte de atrás de la cabeza—. Estamos muy cerca, muy cerca de conseguirlo.

o-o-o-o

—¿Aún estás muy enojado con ellos?—. Después de unas horas de descanso, Akane se dio una ducha de agua tibia, se vistió con unos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta gris de manga larga, se amarró el cabello en una coleta baja y salió a la sala. Allí miró a Ranma, sentado en el borde de la única ventana, la cual, estaba entreabierta. El artista marcial se miraba bastante pensativo, así que decidió acercarse.

—Aún no he pensado en el castigo que voy a darle a esos dos —Respondió taciturno—. Sin embargo, no será sólo limpiar el departamento, eso puedo jurártelo. Voy a hacer que no les queden ganas de seguir jugándonos más bromitas de esas.

—Oh, vamos. No seas tan duro con ellos—. Akane ya estaba dispuesta a perdonarlos, y no veía por qué él no podría hacerlo también.

—"Previsión" Me aseguro de que no intenten otra cosa así de arriesgada de nuevo —Suspiró él, cerrando otro botón de una chaqueta sobre su ya tradicional camisa China. Estaba haciendo más frío del que se esperaba—. No quiero tener de qué arrepentirme la próxima vez que pierda el control de mis acciones por culpa del licor.

—¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que platicamos esa noche, Ranma?—. Ella se asombró de la férrea seguridad con la que hablaba el pelinegro, como si se acordara de todo con sumo detalle.

—No. N-no —Se lamentó él —Pero algo me dice que no me porté mal—. Aquello hizo que Akane forjara una pequeña sonrisa, y al verla, él iluminó su cara con una sonrisa más infantil, mientras que sus ojos cobraron vida con un brillo nostálgico.

—Creo que algún día deberíamos dejar de tener miedo de nosotros mismos y de nuestras acciones, ¿no lo crees? —Akane se acercó un poco más a la ventana y pudo aspirar la helada brisa de una tarde invernal; pronto, se encontraba frunciendo la nariz ante un repentino cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo—. Todo sería mucho más fácil para nosotros.

—Eso trato, pero a veces me cuesta más de lo que quisiera —Para gusto de él, había quedado con la guardia baja después de decir eso, pero se decidió, de una buena vez por todas, a hacer la pregunta que llevaba varios días consumiéndole— ¿Vas a ir a la cita con ese chico de primer año, Haru?—. No se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, por miedo a encontrar alguna gota de entusiasmo en ellos; la vista la tenía hacia abajo, contemplando las calles cubiertas de espesa nieve.

—Tengo que ir. Lo prometí y debo cumplirlo—. Respondió ella, con un breve toque de emoción en el timbre de su voz al ver el interés de la joven de la trenza, cosa que, por supuesto, el malinterpretó con el entusiasmo de Akane por salir con su amigo.

—Ese tipo está muy interesado en ti. Lo sabes. Y si vas, le darás a entender que a ti también te agrada.

—Es un amigo cualquiera y una cita nada más. No estoy interesada en él… ni en ningún otro chico más.

—¿Y si, por así decirlo… —Ranma entrelazó sus manos y se las llevó a la altura de sus labios, jugando con ellos antes de decidirse a hablar—… te pidiera que no vayas?

—Bueno —Dijo Akane—. Por así decirlo, te pediría una buena explicación para hacerlo.

—Vamos, Akane, no la necesitas. Tú ya deberías de saber perfectamente cómo me siento con eso—. Inconscientemente, Ranma no dejaba de reprenderse ante tantas afirmaciones guardadas, pero su boca parecía estar bajo algún misterioso hechizo que le impedía decir mentiras. Se levantó del borde de la ventana y quedó de pie, a un costado de ella. Ambos se miraban de reojo.

—¿Es que de verdad te interesa lo que haga?—. Akane no se fue más por las ramas e hizo la pregunta que la carcomía por dentro.

—Qué más da —Gruñó con desgana—. No importa lo que diga, tu reacción es tan impredecible como una moneda lanzada al aire.

—A mí me gustaría saberlo, Ranma —Esbozó ella, divertida con las ocurrencias de su ex prometido—. Podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—A veces… siento… que lo único que nos separa, es no saber cómo acercarme nuevamente a ti. Porque los sentimientos ahí siguen.

No supo por qué, pero Ranma tuvo una extraña necesidad de tomarle de la mano y se decidió a cumplir con su fantasía, sólo que la imagen de la chica se fue desvaneciendo y, cuando finalmente sus dedos hicieron contacto con la blanca piel de la muchacha, esta había terminado por desaparecer completamente.

Luego de aquello, Ranma abrió los ojos por completo. Para su mala suerte, se encontró con que todo había sido un sueño, estaba en el futón de su habitación y quien se hallaba roncando a su lado era Yusei.

El artista marcial se rascó fuertemente la cabeza y luego trató de depositarla nuevamente sobre su almohada, tratando de dormir un poco más, sin embargo, aquello se volvió una acción por demás imposible.

o-o-o-o

Varios días después y, como cada fin de semana, Ranma se encontraba en el pequeñísimo cuarto del departamento que estaba destinado como lavandería.

Las paredes de ahí eran de un color mucho más oscuro que en el resto, y en su interior, sólo había espacio suficiente para albergar, en forma alineada, una lavadora mediana, una secadora del mismo tamaño y un par de cestos para la ropa; el resto era un minúsculo pasillo para que transitara quien lavara.

Como se debía esperar de un chico, aquella actividad le resultaba cansina. Él recordaba con nostalgia que era ella quien solía lavar toda su ropa, mientras él se ofrecía a preparar la mayoría de los almuerzos. Obviamente, aquella íntima rutina entre ellos dos era ya algo imposible.

Esperando a que pasara el tiempo del ciclo del lavado, Ranma se hallaba sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas dobladas y las manos sobre estas, mirando atentamente el movimiento de su ropa a través del cristal circular en la puerta de la lavadora.

—Ya casi termina el tiempo de mi carga—. Explicó escuetamente, luego de que viera al par de hermanos parados en el umbral de la lavandería.

—Humm… no importa —La muchacha dejó su cesto de ropa sobre la tapa de la secadora y se recargó en ella, mientras su hermano se quedaba parado en el marco de la puerta, a un lado del pelinegro—. Preferiría estar viendo la tv o saliendo a pasear, a tener que pasarme más de una hora encerrada aquí, lavando mi ropa.

—En serio que te pierde la flojera—. Le reclamó Yusei.

—¿Lavarías mi ropa si prometo cocinar durante las próximas dos semanas?

—Sólo si tu prometes limpiar todo el departamento.

—Lamento interrumpirlos —Intervino el chico sentado en el suelo—. Pero esas actividades no están en discusión. Todavía les quedan suficientes días para meditar lo sucedido.

—Ya hemos sufrido bastante con nuestro castigo —Ella hizo un puchero—. Deberías tener más consideración con nosotros. Parecemos un par de cenicientos y mis uñas ya están estropeadas por completo. Cuando esto termine, voy a necesitar una sesión urgente de manicure.

—Eso les pasa por querer ser padrinos mágicos de causas insalvables —Criticó Ranma—. Nadie les pidió que…

—Sí, sí, sí, ya sabemos —Interrumpió la castaña, con un dejo de molestia—. Que no metamos la nariz donde no nos llaman. No obstante, si los dejáramos arreglar las cosas a ustedes dos, se harían viejos antes de lograrlo.

—Oye, gracias por el buen augurio —El hijo de los Saotome arqueó una ceja, adoptando un timbre sarcástico—. No esperaba menos.

—¿En verdad te gustaría que no hiciéramos más por ustedes?—. Preguntó el muchacho que se hallaba de pie. Se notaba sincero.

Ranma se sintió un poco cohibido con la interrogante, sin embargo, respondió con la firmeza que su respuesta necesitaba.

—Se los agradezco, en serio, pero ya no lo hagan, por favor.

—Entonces, descuida —Contestó Yusei, dando por fracaso la idea de unirlos—. Te damos nuestra palabra de que no lo haremos más.

—Pero tú debes prometernos que no te darás por vencido—. Suplicó Juno, bastante comprometida con la causa.

—Va a ser feliz—. Decretó el artemarcialista. "Aunque no sea conmigo" Añadió para él.

Su negro y largo cabello impidió que el resto notara el pesar en sus ojos oscurecidos por la tristeza al aceptar que había perdido, y que ya se estaba dando por vencido.

Por suerte, se distrajo cuando el tiempo de secado de su ropa terminó, y el par de hermanos comenzó a pelearse por ver quién lavaba su ropa primero.

o-o-o-o

Como todo aquello que tiene un plazo por cumplirse, el día de la cita de Akane y Haru finalmente llegó.

Ranma, como ningún otro inquilino del departamento, tenía más que presente la fatídica fecha, así que no le extrañó en lo absoluto cuando sonó el timbre del departamento al caer el atardecer.

—Hola, buenas tardes —Saludó Haru al muchacho de pantalones oscuros, camiseta de tirantes blanca y una toalla azul cielo sobre los hombros—. ¿Se encuentra la señorita Tendo en casa?

De inmediato, el labio superior de Ranma trató de alzarse en una mueca de disgusto y sus pupilas bajaron para fraguar cualquier mentira que negara la presencia de la chica de ojos marrones. Tenía la oportunidad de inventar cualquier cosa, total, nadie estaba ahí para descubrirlo… sin embargo, la desazón terminó por dominarlo y se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—Todavía debe estar arreglándose en su habitación —Señaló con su pulgar derecho hacia atrás —Puedes pasar a esperarla si quieres—. Agregó con seriedad, pero manteniendo, ante todo, una actitud amable.

—Gracias, ¿Saotome, cierto?—. El más joven de los muchachos se apresuró a hacer una leve inclinación.

El hijo de Genma y Nodoka asintió y le dio el pase al interior del departamento, quedándose rezagado para cerrar la puerta… y, por qué no, para darse el gusto de analizar cualquier movimiento en falso del recién llegado.

Los minutos sentados silenciosamente en los sillones de la sala se hicieron eternos entre miradas recelosas y golpeteos en el piso con la suela de los zapatos, además, Ranma imponía con su mirada casi oscurecida y penetrante, completando su papel con los brazos cruzados estoicamente sobre su pecho, lo cual contrastaba totalmente con la actitud perdida e inocente del joven amigo de Akane.

—Tardé en decidirme qué ponerme —Vaciló tímidamente, revolviéndose con incomodidad en el sillón, luego de que el silencioso anfitrión lo mirara un par de veces, observando su peculiar manía de acomodar los pliegues de sus pantalones y su camisa, ambos en colores claros—. Nunca acordamos el lugar al que iríamos.

—No va a importarle a dónde la lleves —Contestó Ranma en fingida camarería, aunque en verdad, sólo estuviera haciendo alarde de las vivencias compartidas con su ex prometida—. Ella no suele fijarse en ese tipo de detalles, es más, sus lugares preferidos son los parques, las heladerías y el lago que está al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Oh, vaya, te agradezco el dato —El joven de mirada gris y cabellera negra no ocultó para nada su alegría—. Eso hace que me tranquilice muchísimo.

—No es nada—. Ranma respondió secamente.

—Y veo que les gusta el deporte a ambos—. Con la curiosidad habitual de un invitado, Haru pasó la vista por todos los rincones del departamento, observando todo aquello de lo que se perdió en su primera visita. Entre otras cosas, encontró un portarretrato en una mesita junto a su sofá, en donde aparecían Ranma, la chica de cabello color índigo y una docena de niños pequeños; todos vestidos con trajes de entrenamiento.

—Esa es la mayor pasión de Akane… y la mía también —Respondió con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, sin necesidad de pensar—. Tal vez, a veces me cueste reconocerlo frente a ella, pero lo lleva en la sangre y en el corazón. Es una artista marcial en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Vaya, no parece una chica a la que le gusten los deportes rudos —Dudó el menor, acercándose a la orilla del sofá para tomar la fotografía en sus manos—. Ella parece tan… delicada.

—Pues, ya ves que no es así —Recalcó el otro—. La realidad es que es una completa marimacho. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

—Dime una cosa, Ranma —Haru dejó el portarretrato en su lugar y clavó una mirada perspicaz en el otro chico—. ¿A ti no te atrae ella?

—¿Akane? —Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro, tal como si lo hubiesen acusado de algún asesinato—. ¿Esa flaca desgarbada? No, ¿por qué?

—Porque si no me juraras lo contrario, pensaría que podría haber algo más entre ustedes dos. Parece que comparten muchas cosas en común. Cualquiera que los conociera, lo pensaría.

—Precisamente por eso —Atajó el ojiazul; las palabras salieron amargas y evasivas—. Akane y yo somos demasiado parecidos para intentar ser algo más que buenos amigos.

Ranma se levantó de improviso, dando por terminada la conversación. Ya estaba harto de estar allí, fingiendo que no le importaba estar compartiendo la vida de su ex prometida y suya con un puberto aprovechado.

—Lamento mucho la tardanza—. Justo en ese instante, Akane salió del pasillo principal y terminó parada en medio de los dos chicos.

—Hola, buenas tardes, señorita Tendo—. Haru de inmediato se desentendió del otro muchacho y se desvivió en su reverencial saludo hacia ella, quien correspondió con una inclinación similar—. No te disculpes, apenas han sido un par de minutos.

El artemarcialista se contuvo, manteniéndose varado en el sitio; se olvidó por completo que no quería ver cuando ella se fuera de la mano de otro… y en cambio, ahí estaba, admirando como un bobo la escena.

"Estúpida e idiota marimacho" Eran sus mordaces pensamientos, pero sus ojos le traicionaban, mirando con ternura a la joven, vestida casualmente con una falda larga y un abrigo color camello sobre una blusa que no estaba a la vista.

—¿Ranma?—. Akane apenas había reparado en la presencia de su ex prometido. Volteó al sentir su imponente presencia y no se equivocó; al girar, la penetrante mirada color mar ya estaba incrustada en ella.

—Y-yo… verás—. Susurró él, incapaz de reaccionar.

—Gracias por hacerle compañía—. Él tensó las facciones de su cara rápidamente, como un acto reflejo que lo cubriría de algún posible sonrojo ante el encanto de la sonrisa femenina.

—No fue nada—. Lanzó a regañadientes.

—¿Nos vamos, señorita Tendo?—. El más joven de los tres fue el que terminó por romper esa extraña comunicación de miradas.

—Akane. Llámame Akane, por favor —Ella volteó para dirigirse a su nuevo amigo, y de inmediato volvió a fijarse en el menor de los Saotome—. Voy a volver más tarde, dile a los chicos que no se preocupen por mí.

—Yo les aviso —Comentó Ranma—… Yo también voy a salir más tarde. Ahora que volvieron a comenzar las clases, es tiempo de que vaya a renovar la inscripción al gimnasio.

—Haces muy bien, Ranma. Me da mucho gusto por ti —Akane exaltó, llena de buen humor, ignorando el bufido que había dado su compañero—. Ya verás que te hará muy bien volver a las actividades que tenías antes de irte.

—Akane…—. Esta vez, la voz del chico de cabello trenzado se volcó casi en un llamado de súplica. Mentalmente, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era capaz de ser tan torpe para no darse cuenta.

—Dime.

—No… —No. No podía obligarla a quedarse—. Cuídate, quieres.

—Lo haré —Meditó ella, quedándose unos segundos más con la atención puesta sobre él, quien parecía querer decirle algo más —Tu también—. Finalizó, pensando que, tal vez, era su imaginación jugándole malas pasadas.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación, la artemarcialista y su nuevo amigo salieron, mientras que Ranma se encargó de cerrar la puerta, para luego dirigirse al baño a darse una ducha.

o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, Ranma y Akane salían de su única clase compartida con rumbo al receso, cuando una pequeña turba compuesta por los dos latosos hermanos los arrastró fuera del Instituto, justo en la mesa y bajo el árbol que solían sentarse siempre.

Contrario a los chicos procedentes de Nerima, tanto Juno como Yusei llevaban unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta blanca con el escudo de la escuela bordado al costado izquierdo. El uniforme era opcional, pero ya que las habían conseguido, se les hizo mucho más sencillo ocuparse la semana con esas camisetas, en lugar de quebrarse la cabeza pensando en qué ponerse a diario. Por el contrario, Ranma y Akane iban de lo más informales; él, con su inseparable camisa China; ella, con una camiseta tejida de manga larga color marrón oscuro que le llegaba casi a medio muslo, en conjunto con unos pantalones blancos más que entallados.

—¿Y bien, Akane? —Juno fue la primera en hablar—. Ayer en la noche ya no tuvimos tiempo de platicar, pero hoy tienes qué contarnos todos los detalles acerca de la cita. Queremos saber cómo te fue con Haru, ¿qué te dijo? ¿A dónde fueron?¿Qué comieron? ¿Te hizo alguna propuesta? ¿Se portó atento contigo?

—Juno —Sonrió la chica de cabellos cortos, palmeando el aire con una mano—. Respira.

Ranma quiso protestar, diciendo que era al que menos le interesaban los vaivenes románticos de su ex prometida, sin embargo, la verdad es que si quería saber, por lo que abrió su bento y comenzó a comer en el más absoluto de los silencios, escuchando atentamente al resto de los presentes.

Para decepción de los dos hermanos espectadores, la cita apenas habían consistido en una visita al parque más cercano, un par de conos de nieve y un algodón de azúcar para los dos, todo ello, mientras platicaban de cosas triviales sobre la escuela y alguna que otra pregunta escueta para conocerse mejor.

El chico estaba sumamente tranquilo para lo que solía imaginarse de él; creía conocer a Akane. Aunque su relación no tuviera vuelta atrás, aún era demasiado pronto para que ella iniciara algo nuevo. Podía sonar estúpido, pero aún mantenía la esperanza de qué, cuando ella pudiese dejar esa pesadilla en el pasado… tal vez… y sólo, tal vez…

—¿Qué volvió a invitarte a salir? —Ranma casi se va de bruces al escuchar la pregunta de la joven de pelo castaño—. ¿Y aceptaste? ¿Qué le dijiste?

Esta vez, Akane dejó su hasta entonces indiferencia con el artemarcialista y volteó a verlo. Realmente no había ninguna reacción definible en su rostro, y si no se hubiese quedado con los palillos a medio camino de su boca, para luego dejarlos otra vez sobre el recipiente, habría creído que ni siquiera le había estado prestando atención.

"¿Por qué no decía nada?" Se cuestionaba internamente él, deseando tener la valentía de preguntarle él mismo.

—Aún no lo decido —Determinó, girándose nuevamente hacia su interlocutora—. Tengo un par de exámenes la próxima semana, así que voy a checar la agenda y voy a llamarle más tarde.

—Me alegro tanto por ti, Akane —Suspiró Juno, enamorada de la idea de salir con un chico tan agradable, como tenía catalogado a su compañero de clases—. Tú que puedes, no debes de perderte esas oportunidades que la vida te brinda.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? —La joven de mirada marrón sonrió con timidez—. Recuerda que sólo es un amigo. Un buen amigo.

—Oh, Akane, Akane, cómo te fascina arruinar mis emociones—. Lloriqueó la hermana de Yusei, apuñando las manos como una niña pequeña.

Juno continuó lamentando su vacío amoroso y su vivencia a través de las de Akane, hasta que el timbre de la escuela se hizo escuchar y todos, salvo Ranma, que tenía esa hora libre, se pusieron de pie para ir a sus respectivas clases.

En unos minutos, el muchacho se quedó solo, agradeciendo internamente por quedarse sin más compañía que su amiga soledad. Aquello ya se estaba saliendo de control. "¿Por qué ella se mostraba tan dispuesta a salir con otros compañeros?" Nunca le habían interesado ese tipo de cosas, "¿Por qué ahora?"

De alguna forma, se sentía muy traicionado. Tal vez, conscientemente la estuviera arrojando a los brazos de alguien más, pero internamente, lo único que deseaba es que Akane superara sus traumas y le diera otra oportunidad.

Varias veces pensó en dar el primer paso, sin embargo, si su plan no funcionaba, su ex prometida seguiría rechazándolo y su declaración la haría sentir aún más insegura, estando junto a un sujeto que sentía algo por ella y que no sabía cómo controlar sus emociones.

Pero… ¿Y si ella estuviera esperando esa señal?

Ranma dejó caer la barbilla en la mesa, mientras su cabeza seguía haciéndose un lío con su debate interno.

o-o-o

o-o-o

Para el siguiente fin de semana, después de tanto pensarlo, lo había resuelto: hablaría con ella. Akane había llamado para confirmarle la cita a ese aprovechado y yo ya estaba muriendo de celos y coraje por verme desplazado de esa forma tan abrupta. Esto no podía seguir así.

Decidí interceptarla antes de que pudiera encontrarse con él, expresarle lo que sentía y rogar a todos los dioses porque ella sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Me armé de valor, salí de mi habitación y fui a tocar la puerta de su cuarto, esperando que, como un golpe de suerte, Juno no estuviera presente para escuchar lo que debía decir.

—¿Qué quieres, Ranma?—. De más está decir qué, cuando ella me abrió la puerta y me recibió de esa manera tan "cariñosa" mis objetivos primarios se esfumaron de mi cerebro. Además, el verla tan arreglada para salir con ese renacuajo no hizo otra cosa que terminar por sacarme de mis cabales.

—¿En verdad aceptaste volver a salir con ese tipo otra vez?—. Cuestioné lo obvio, y aunque ya lo sabía, nada me preparó para enfrentarlo. Sin darme cuenta, me había sujetado de ambos lados del marco de la puerta con los brazos, como si intentase bloquearle la salida. A más de eso, lejos de que saliera la declaración inicial que tanto me había costado pensar y decidirme; solamente los celos hablaron por mí—.¿Es que no te cansas de darles falsas esperanzas a las personas?

—¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?—. Contestó ella. Yo apreté los labios con fuerza. "Le gustaba hacerme rabiar"

—Akane, te lo voy a decir sólo una vez y será mejor que me obedezcas —Maldije sin darme cuenta, aunque al mirar los ojos incrédulos de ella, me di cuenta de que estaba utilizando un tono hosco y grosero. No me importó—. Te prohíbo salir con ese renacuajo otra vez, ¿me escuchaste?

Ella se echó un poco hacia atrás de la sorpresa ante las tonterías que estaba diciendo, pero no dejó que aquello la desestabilizara más de la cuenta, al menos, que yo no lo notara.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios tendría qué hacerte caso?—. Inquirió, poniendo los brazos en jarra ante un mandato que encontraba inaceptable.

—Por… porque ante los ojos de todos, sigues siendo mi prometida, boba —La miré y le hablé con fiereza—. No voy a permitir que me hagas quedar como un estúpido idiota frente a todos los que nos conocen por tu culpa.

—Si eso es lo que te tiene tan molesto, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —Me señaló con un dedo en el pecho—. No voy a hacer nada indebido, pero de una vez te advierto que no voy a tolerar tus arranques machistas de posesividad. Que no se te olvide en ningún momento que tú y yo no somos nada. Por mi, puedes salir y pedirle matrimonio a la primera mujer que se te atraviese en el camino, a mi me interesa un sorbete.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —Vacilé, sin saber cómo demonios se había descarrilado tanto la conversación de aquella tranquila propuesta que tenía planeada al principio. Como cereza del pastel, en mi interior no sabía si soltar una risa lacónica o molestarme con sus celos camuflados bajo falsa palabrería. Tan seguro de que ella tampoco soportaría verme con otra chica, como yo no podía aceptárselo a ella—. Ya te lo dije, no puedes.

—Dime una razón de por qué debería de hacerte caso, Ranma —Me reto—. Sólo una.

—Las razones están de más —Contesté, sin poder articular una mejor excusa para mi inusual pedido—. Te prohíbo que…

—¡No, Ranma! ¡Ve a ponerle prohibiciones a otra que te idolatre lo suficiente para dejarse —Me encaró, con el aura de batalla emergiendo alrededor de ella—. ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí. Que te quede bien claro, mi vida no le pertenece ni a ti ni a nadie!

—¡Bien, ¿eso es lo que quieres?!… ¡entonces, vete al diablo, tarada!—. Mascullé, con los puños apretando las paredes para no hacer ni decir alguna tontería peor.

—Lo haré cuando me dejes pasar, imbécil—. Me replicó ella, dando un paso más hacia la salida del cuarto y quedando a un palmo de distancia mío—. ¡Quítate de mi camino!

Estoy seguro de que las paredes crujieron entre mis manos, sé que la miré con la mirada más despreciable que pude ofrecerle, e iba a rebatirle con más saña, pero finalmente pude calmarme un poco, no mirando otra opción que hacerme a un lado. Realmente no tenía ningún medio para hacerla quedarse. Nada de lo que había planeado había salido como quería. "¿Qué caso tenía ya intentar algo?" Me giré a un lado y ella salió con paso veloz, atravesando en un santiamén el pasillo que conectaba la sala y la cocina, sin importarle mirar atrás. Unos instantes después, ya no pude verla, sin embargo, pude escuchar la puerta principal siendo azotada con fuerza.

—¡Puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana! —Grité a todo pulmón, a sabiendas de que ya no iba a escuchar—. ¡¿A quién le importas?! ¡A nadie!

Me recargué en la pared del pasillo, justo para echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego, una idea macabra se me vino a la mente y cualquier gesto de coraje fue sustituido por una mirada siniestra y una sonrisa burlona. Me alejé de la puerta del cuarto de Akane y me fui al propio con una clara intención en mente. Pero antes, hice una rápida parada en el baño para coger una botella de alcohol de la caja de primeros auxilios y una caja de fósforos.

—Voy a sacarte de mi vida, Akane —Bramé con impotencia, bastante dolido con las respuestas de ella—. Voy a hacerlo. ¡Te lo juro!

o-o-o

"¡¿Ese animal qué se creía para hablarme así?!" Salí del departamento hecha una furia y caminé un par de calles, deseando que con cada paso fuera disminuyendo un poco la guerra de emociones que había en mi sangre. El buen humor había desaparecido por completo, y sólo el deseo de hacerle ver a Ranma que no podía obligarme a nada me hacía caminar con rumbo al restaurante-bar al que me había invitado Haru.

Lo peor que puedes hacer cuando estás de mal humor es desquitarte con alguien más, pero en ese momento no era consciente de cuánto estaba exteriorizando las intensas ganas que traía de tomar revancha con quien fuera, inocente o no.

Cuando menos lo pensé, ya estaba parada en la puerta del concurrido restaurante en el que tenía mi cita. Era un establecimiento muy angosto de dos pisos, con un cartel cuadriculado de colores y el nombre en letras color carmesí brillante.

Por un momento me arrepentí e hice el intento de sacar mi móvil del saco que portaba para llamarle a Haru y decirle que no podría ir, pero finalmente desistí y decidí entrar. Igual y el distraerme podría quitarme un poco de la rabia que sentía en mi interior.

Dentro, el sitio parecía realmente cálido. Estaba casi oscuro en su totalidad, iluminado con unas bombillas de colores radiantes que giraban por todo el sitio como si fueran la luz reflejada por un faro. Los baños estaban casi en la salida, casi como un lugar aparte del restaurante, mientras que las mesas estaban acomodadas con una simetría perfecta por toda la plaza, sólo interrumpiéndose al fondo para darle espacio a la fuente de bebidas y una tarima especial donde se hallaba el karaoke y la gigantesca pantalla donde aparecían imágenes de quienes cantaran y las letras de las canciones.

Fui caminando lentamente entre la multitud de personas que estaban esa noche ahí, mientras buscaba la mesa que había escogido Haru. Al final, lo encontré sentado en una de las mesas más próximas a los karaokes, escuchando atentamente a una pareja de chicos que cantaban una canción romántica en el escenario.

Llegué, arrastré la silla que estaba a un lado de él y me senté discretamente, con un simple, "hola" como saludo.

—¿Se… te encuentras bien? —Apenas notó mi presencia, creo que él pudo saber exactamente el estado colérico que traía encima. Si pudiese verme en un espejo, podría decir que mi ropa lucía un tono cobrizo debido a mi aura.

—Por supuesto —Atajé, ladeando mis labios en una discreta sonrisa que me evitara dar una explicación con pormenores—. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—No lo sé, te noto muy molesta ¿Pasó algo antes de que llegaras? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—. Lo miré nerviosa. Tal como lo suponía, era una pésima actriz para ocultar mis emociones.

—Er… no. No, por supuesto que no… Etto… Por qué mejor no me cuentas cómo estuvo tu día—. Traté de fingir una sonrisa mientras buscaba camuflar el coraje que traía contra ese inútil posesivo que era mi ex prometido.

—Claro—. Esbozó feliz, un poco menos preocupado.

o-o-o

Llegué a la habitación que compartía con Yusei y luego de encender una lámpara y de asegurarme paranoicamente de que no hubiese nadie, lo primero que hice fue arrastrar el bote metálico de basura al centro de la habitación, dejándolo allí junto con el frasco de alcohol que había conseguido del botiquín. Luego, fui hasta mi parte del armario y saqué una pequeña caja que trajera conmigo desde que vivía en Dojo; estaba llena de recuerdos, pero eso se iba a acabar.

Tomé asiento alrededor del bote y deposité la caja de cartón entre mis piernas cruzadas. Era una pequeña caja de un color verde oscuro, con algunas esquinas desechas por el impasible paso del tiempo. En su interior, no había más cosas que aquello que me había sido regalado por Akane o que pertenecía a ella.

Nunca, hasta ese momento, llegué a pensar que haber pasado tantos años atesorando algo que no era mío, era una completa estupidez. Aunque no era el momento para ponerme a reflexionar, así que retiré la tapa y cogí lo primero que había en la caja: las pocas fotos que Akane y yo nos habíamos llegado a tomar juntos. Las miré por un momento; en algunas, apenas tomados de las manos; en una sola tira instantánea de cuatro fotos consecutivas, me había animado a pasarle los brazos por sobre el hombro.

—Es lo que debí hacer desde un principio—. Susurré para mí. Contrario a mi excitación inicial, los impulsos por quemar todo se habían disipado casi por completo, sin embargo, no dejé que aquello fuera un impedimento y eché la docena de fotos dentro del recipiente de rejilla cuadriculada metálica y vertí la mitad del alcohol sobre ellas, empapándolas casi por completo.

—Tenía que haberme olvidado de ti sin esperar que pudiéramos volver a estar juntos algún día—. Continué con mi monólogo, sacando un fósforo de la cajita, lo encendí con toda parsimonia y lo terminé lanzando al interior del pequeño contenedor.

Pronto, las llamas acariciaron el papel de las fotografías y se levantó una singular llamarada que superó el tamaño del trasto de basura por unos centímetros. Las fotos se hicieron añicos en menos de ocho segundos, pero eso no me importó. Ni siquiera estaba viendo realmente el efecto de mis acciones, me hallaba contemplando el resto de las pertenencias, pensando en cuál sería su siguiente objetivo.

—Hoy me despido de ti… marimacho.

o-o-o

Después de algunos minutos, habíamos ordenado un par de bebidas sin licor, pero Haru parecía tener un radar de emociones, porque no me dejaba de ver con cierto dejo de preocupación en su mirada.

De pronto me sentí impotente de ser tan mayor y, aún así, no poderme controlar. En cualquier ocasión no me importaría, pero no quería echarle a perder la velada a mi compañero por mi culpa.

—¿En verdad te encuentras bien? —Volvió a insistir, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa—. Podemos irnos a un lugar más tranquilo si así lo quieres.

—No, no —Tartamudeé sin evitarlo, espabilando otro tanto con las manos—. No me pasa nada. Es que tuve un día algo agitado, eso es todo. Los exámenes que faltan son los más difíciles, tal vez eso sea lo que me tiene tan preocupada.

—De acuerdo, voy a confiar en ti —Consintió, mirándome con más seriedad de lo habitual—. Akane, te invité a este lugar porque deseaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

—Dime, ¿de qué se trata?¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Ehh… no es tanto ayuda, en realidad… ¿quería saber si te gustaría ser mi novia? Sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero ni tú ni yo estamos comprometidos, y a mí me gustaría poder seguir saliendo a pasear contigo.

Algo se comprimió en mi interior, y de la nada surgieron unas intensas ganas de salir corriendo despavorida de allí.

o-o-o

—Eres una torpe, fea y no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces, jamás aprenderás a cocinar ni un mísero huevo —Enumeré con enfado—. ¿Cómo es que pude llegar a fijarme en ti? Nunca debí permitirme hacerlo.

Lo siguiente que saqué de mi caja fue una perfectamente doblada bufanda con las orillas terriblemente bordadas y las iniciales de mi nombre en una de las esquinas; la que me regalara unas navidades atrás.

—Era feliz a mi manera —Suspiré, a la vez que estiraba mi brazo para desplegar completamente la bufanda sobre el bote, y lentamente lo fui bajando, mientras las hebras más próximas al fuego se iban consumiendo. Después de unos momentos, cuando ya no había posibilidad de que el fuego se apagara, solté los restos de la tela y esta cayó al fondo como un gusano de fuego, avivando más las llamas mientras se terminaba de consumir junto con los restos de las fotos—. No debí permitirte que entraras a mi vida… No sabes cuánto te odio.

o-o-o

—¿N-novios?—. Pregunté trabajosamente, deseando todavía que aquello fuera un error de interpretación por parte mía.

—Espero que no te moleste —Me respondió, increíblemente avergonzado—. Me gustaría poder seguirte invitando a salir. Quisiera poder conocerte mejor.

Mis dudas se confirmaron y yo me encogí en mi asiento, incapaz de formular una respuesta que no lo hiriera tanto.

—Haru… y-yo… no puedo —Vacilé, sin saber cómo explicarle mis razones—. Eres una persona muy agradable, sin embargo, en este momento no podría ser una buena compañía para nadie. L-lo siento, pero no soy la persona adecuada para ti.

—Yo sé que no soy el más indicado para decir estas cosas —Mencionó él, mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. Sin embargo ¿no crees que eres muy joven para tener ese concepto de ti? En el poco tiempo que te he conocido, te has convertido en una persona muy especial para mí, y me gustaría poder seguir haciéndolo.

—Siento que te hayas ilusionado conmigo, p-pero no puedo—. Susurré, sacando fuerzas para mirarlo sin que la vergüenza me minara.

—Por favor, Akane, piénsalo —Insistió él—. Podemos salir un par de veces más para conocernos antes de tomar una decisión. Los dos estamos solos, ¿por qué no darnos una oportunidad.

—Haru… verás —Cavilé, sin saber si era correcto decirlo, aunque terminé por confesarlo—. Yo no puedo iniciar otra relación porque estoy enamorada de otra persona.

—Pensé… pensé que tú —Tartamudeó el chico, tal vez por la respuesta, tal vez porque no creía del todo mi explicación.

—Ranma es mi prometido—. Atiné a decir, desviando luego la mirada.

o-o-o

En este punto, una sonrisa siniestra ya estaba instalada en mi rostro, como si el fuego chispeante hubiese despertado una vena psicótica en mi interior Tomé la caja en mis manos y vacié el contenido sobre el suelo, pero ya nada más quedaba, salvo aquello que había conservado casi desde que había arribado a esa casa: el mechón de cabello de Akane. El que había recogido después de que Ryoga accidentalmente le cortara con su cinturón.

Aquella vez, ella se había alejado del sitio después de molernos a golpes a Ryoga y a mí, dejando tirado la mata de cabellos que habían sido cortados bruscamente. Siempre pensé en devolvérsela, además de ofrecerle una disculpa por haberle ocasionado tantos problemas, aunque sólo logré lo segundo. Jamás encontré el momento apropiado para regresárselo, a más de que creer que ella se pondría triste al mirar lo que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho crecer, y la más importante, porque de cierto modo, quedarme con su cabello era quedarme con un pequeño recuerdo de Akane.

—Debí tirarlo a la basura, junto con todo lo demás —Volví a maldecir, tomando la masa de cabellos que estaban sujetas de ambos extremos con citas de diferente color para que no se desparpajara—. Nunca debí guardar nada que me recordara a ti.

Tomé los mechones de cabello entre mis manos, pero en mi mente sólo seguí elucubrando imágenes en las que la tiraba al fuego, junto con las fotos y la bufanda.

—Estoy harto de sufrir por ti cada día —Lancé al viento En algún instante, el enojo que me estaba consumiendo por dentro se disipó, dejando paso sólo a la amargura y al desamor—. Estoy harto, Akane. Sólo… sólo quiero poder dejar todo esto atrás, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Quiero volver a ser el chico que era: sin preocupaciones… sin el corazón atado porque no sabe qué hacer. No sé cómo ayudarte… y no sé cómo hacer para que estés junto a mí sin tenerme miedo. No sé, no sé. Dime, ¿cómo le hago?

Sé que no estaba pensando cuando arrojé el atado de cabello al fuego, pero casi inmediatamente salí disparado hacia adelante para cogerlo, antes de que fuego comenzara a abrasarlo. Sacudí con rapidez las pocas brasas que habían saltado sobre el cabello y cerré mi mano sobre una de las puntas para apagar unos puntos rojos que amenazaban por convertirse en fuego.

—No puedo —Me recriminé con dureza—. Por más que trate, no puedo terminar con todo lo que nos ha hecho lo que somos. No puedo.

—Ranma, ¿estás ahí? —La voz de Yusei, al abrir la puerta, me sacó inmediatamente de concentración y oculté la masa de pelos junto a mi pecho—El departamento se está llenando de humo—. El chico se quedó en el marco de la puerta, comprobando que era yo quien estaba provocando la humareda.

—Fuera de aquí —Rezongué, sin tomarme la molestia de voltear a verlo—. No estoy para escuchar a nadie, así que vete.

—No me digas —Lo escuché sonreír, guardando prudentemente su distancia conmigo—. ¿Estás así por la nueva salida de Akane con Nakajima?

No le contesté, volteé y le eché una mirada gélida que por poco apaga el incendio que estaba causando.

—Lo sabía —Se animó a proclamar el invasor de intimidades—. Tal vez ustedes no lo sepan porque están dentro del remolino, pero creo que ambos se sienten igual y están esperando lo mismo el uno del otro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que ella y yo sentimos?—. Inquirí con recelo, negándome a aceptar lo dicho por Yusei.

—Akane se lo confesó a mi hermana —Probablemente mintió, rogando porque yo no fuera demasiado intuitivo para averiguarlo—. Si me lo preguntas, creo que los dos están deseando lo mismo, pero no son lo suficientemente valientes para dar el primer paso.

—Yo le hice mucho daño, sabes —Me abrí un poco y confesé—. ¿Cómo podría ella seguir…?

—Ranma —Lo sentí acercarse unos pasos—. El amor no se explica ni conoce de razones, sólo se siente, y no es algo con lo que puedas acabar de un día para otro.

—Ojalá fuera así

—Nunca lo vas a saber si no se lo dices—. Suspiró, seguramente, pensando en cómo a pesar de ser mucho mayor que él, estaba actuando como un niño.

—Deja de decir tonterías y déjame solo—. Refunfuñé, volviendo la vista a al recipiente de basura. No quería escuchar más.

—Voy a ver televisión, pero no eches en balde todo lo que te he dicho.

En cuanto lo sentí cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas, inmediatamente tomé la toalla con la que me había secado después de una ducha y la utilicé para apagar los restos del fuego que había iniciado, levantándose una cortina de humo mucho más densa, pero que se disipó unos segundos después al ya no haber material para quemar.

—Te lo diré —Me repetí, acercándome al armario para tomar otra muda de ropa que no oliera a humo—. ¿Quieres escucharlo? Intentaré que lo sepas. No sé que resulte de esto, pero al menos quiero que conozcas lo que siento.

o-o-o

—¿Tu… prometido? —Haru se mostró incrédulo ante la respuesta—. Él… él me dijo que tú y él no podían… que no podía haber más allá de una amistad.

No voy a negarlo, aquel comentario me dolió, pero sólo fueron unos segundos los que me permití dejar que aquello me afectara, después de todo, Ranma tenía razón.

—Lo fuimos hasta hace poco —Rectifiqué, hablando del modo más tranquilo que encontré para no soltarme a llorar en cualquier momento— Algunas cosas han cambiado entre nosotros y ahora estamos distanciados, pero… no puedo sacarlo de mi vida tan fácilmente. Por eso es que no me sentiría bien dándote falsas esperanzas —Me disculpé, haciendo una leve inclinación mientras esbozaba un gesto de tristeza. En mi vano deseo de salir para distraerme de estar junto a Ranma todo el tiempo, no me di cuenta de que estaba ilusionando a otra persona—. Lamento si en algún momento has malinterpretado mi amistad contigo.

—No… te preocupes, Akane —A pesar de la cruel decepción que se acababa de llevar, Haru sacó fuerzas para no dejar caer su rostro sereno y su tierna sonrisa—. Puedo entender tu situación, y créeme me gustaría conservar tu amistad por sobre todo. Eres una chica muy especial Tendo, espero que Saotome sepa valorarlo.

—Muchas gracias por entenderlo —Me alegré porque en ese instante supe que Haru estaría muy bien pronto—. Aún estás muy joven, verás que cuando menos te lo esperes, encontrarás a esa persona especial para ti.

—Espero que no se tarde mucho en aparecer —Bromeó, ya con el humor más compuesto—. ¿Quieres que pidamos otro refresco?

—¿Podrías pedirla por mi? —Me excusé, levantándome de mi asiento y tomando el pequeño bolso que estaba sobre la mesa—. Necesito ir al tocador un momento.

—Claro, ¿del mismo sabor?

—Por favor —Asentí, dirigiéndome a la entrada del lugar, en donde se hallaban los sanitarios.

Caminé lentamente, haciéndome paso entre todas las personas que bailaban cerca de sus asientos mientras alguien al fondo entonaba una canción alegre en el karaoke.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a entrar al baño y tocador, sentí que alguien me sujetó del brazo, por lo que volteé inmediatamente para ver de quién se trataba. Mis labios se entreabrieron de la sorpresa al ver quién era.

—Akane—. Me nombró con su voz impulsiva.

—¿Ranma? ¿Qué haces aquí—. Lo cuestioné, moviendo mi brazo para que lo soltara, aunque no con mucha fuerza. Él comprendió y me soltó sin mayor objeción.

—Escucha, necesito hablar contigo—. Tembló, sus ojos azules se miraban tan asustados y su voz se notaba tan afectada, que por unos segundos olvidé cómo era que había finalizado nuestra anterior conversación.

—Este no es el lugar apropiado. Lo sabes.

—Por favor —Suplicó—. Es algo urgente y no puedo esperar un día más para decirte.

—Está bien, vamos afuera—. Accedí.

Como estaba más próximo a la puerta, Ranma salió primero al exterior, seguido muy de cerca por mí. Un torrente de emociones se albergaba en mi interior, expectante por saber qué era eso tan importante que deseaba decirme. "¿Es que se volvería a ir de viaje luego de nuestra discusión?"

Al final, quedamos frente a frente, a una distancia de algunos cinco pasos.

—Y bien—. Lancé con frialdad, a pesar de que no deseaba contestar así, no podía arriesgarme a mostrar debilidad frente a él.

—Primero, tengo que decirte que lamento todo lo que dije esta tarde. Lo lamento muchísimo. No quise decirlo realmente.

Aquello me cayó de sorpresa, sin evitar un gesto que me evidenciara. Lo estudié detenidamente. "No" no parecía estar burlándose, aunque me parecía tan extraño escuchar algo así de él.

—¿T-te… te sientes bien, Ranma?—. Lancé, aún presa de la incredulidad.

—No estoy jugando, ¿de acuerdo?—. Sé que se molestó, porque desvió por un corto tiempo la mirada, supongo que avergonzado de estar frente a mí, diciendo esas cosas. Quería creerle, pero no podía arriesgarme. Dejé que hablara por mí la indiferencia.

—Eso no me queda muy claro, Ranma. ¿Quién eres esta noche? ¿El que me dice cualquier pretexto para ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos? ¿El chico celoso, quizás? ¿El tipo que quiere que me vaya al demonio y me pudra en el infierno? ¿El que decía que deseaba que nos lleváramos bien, pero parece odiarme? Porque te has vuelto tan cambiante, que no me queda claro con qué propósito vienes a decirme esto.

—Soy yo, Akane —Tartamudeó nervioso—. Cada una de mis reacciones son una manera infantil de tapar lo que realmente siento, lo que en verdad quiero expresar. No sé cómo parar mi boca para no decir tantas tonterías, pero tienes que saber que nada de lo que te he dicho como ofensa ha sido en serio.

—Yo… no tienes… no tienes nada de qué disculparte —Le sonreí con indulgencia. Sintiéndolo por primera vez sincero en estos meses—. No tengo nada qué disculparte, de acuerdo, no es como si no nos hubiésemos gritado ambos.

—Akane, esto va más allá de todo esto, ¿No lo ves? Estoy muriendo de celos. Es el no saber cómo llegar hasta ti lo que me hace actuar así. No sé cómo hacerte saber que me duele creer que estás saliendo con alguien más. Lo de esta tarde sólo ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso. No quiero perderte.

—Deja de jugar así conmigo —Le ordené, negándome a escucharlo. Mi alma estaba brincando de emoción por sus palabras, pero mi cerebro se negaba a escuchar los latidos furiosos que emitía mi corazón. No podía dejarme caer. No podía darle ese gusto —No juegues conmigo— Repetí un par de veces más.

—¿Es que es tan difícil entenderme? —Lo escuché suspirar fuertemente, apenas controlando sus propios nervios para no echar a perder el momento con alguna frase incorrecta—. Estoy consciente de lo que nos separa, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso al ver que estás tratando de salir adelante… y no es a mi lado.

—Ranma… yo —Se me acabaron las excusas. No sabía qué más decirle para detenerlo. No quería seguir escuchándolo—. ¡Basta!

—¿Por qué bromearía con algo tan serio? Sabes, no es nada divertido. Lo intenté. Esta tarde estuve buscando la manera de desaparecerte de mi vida, y sabes qué, no puedo; simplemente te niegas a salir de ella… y yo… no sé cómo hacer para que puedas ponerte un segundo en mi lugar y entiendas lo que siento por ti, pero… ya no sé de qué otra forma decirte que te quiero, y te quiero recuperada… te quiero a mi lado.

Esbozó una sonrisa sutil, mientras sus labios y sus hombros no dejaban de temblar. Sus ojos estaban vidriados, pero se notaba su férrea convicción de no hacerlos llorar.

—Ranma, estoy tratando de dejar ese mal recuerdo atrás —Contesté, algo temerosa de responder, pero si él se había sincerado, no me quedaba más que hacer lo mismo—. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy buscando la manera de hacerte a un lado. Quizás lo intenté al principio, sin embargo, eres más testarudo de lo que pareces.

—Akane, no sé qué tanto tiempo pueda tomarnos esto, pero quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes, quiero que vuelvas a ser mi prometida.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? —Lo miré entristecida—. Tal vez… yo, no pueda… acercarme…

—No te estoy obligando a nada —Sonrió él, acercándose un par de pasos—. Podemos empezar siendo amigos, si quieres. Lo que no deseo es estar peleando contigo cada vez que nos vemos ¿Qué dices? No estoy esperando que todo vuelva a la normalidad tan rápido, pero quiero poder estar cerca de ti sin fingir que me molestas, que no te tolero.

—Ranma… —No pude decir nada más, un nudo se alojó en mi garganta, impidiéndome darle una respuesta adecuada. Mi cuerpo también comenzó a temblar, como el de él lo estaba haciendo al ver el efecto que causaba en mí. Y, sin poderlo evitar, una tímida cadena de lágrimas emergió de mis ojos.

—Akane —Buscó acercarse otro poco, aunque devolvió el paso hasta quedar a la misma distancia—. Es sólo si tú quieres. No te estoy obligando. No lo estoy. No quiero hacerte llorar. Si no quieres, sólo dime, no pasa nada.

—No es eso —Sollocé, mientras las lágrimas seguían emergiendo. Mis manos se alzaron hacia él, pero volvieron a caer por su peso a mis costados—. Es sólo que… no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer. ¿Sabes las endemoniadas ganas que tengo de acercarme a ti y abrazarte? Pero no puedo, Ranma. Ese maldito recuerdo no se borra de mi mente y no sé cómo quitarlo. Quiero destruirlo, pero no puedo.

—No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? —Atisbó una tímida sonrisa, aunque si sus ojos no me mentían, se estaba pudriendo por dentro—. No sé cómo le vamos a hacer, pero vamos a estar bien. Lo vamos a superar. Confía en mí.

Sabía que todo estaría mejor de aquí en adelante, pero no podía dejar de llorar por la impotencia de no poderme acercar a la persona que amaba.

No entendía por qué me estaba costando superarlo, cuando lo conocía de sobra y sabía que jamás se atrevería a ponerme una mano encima.

Aquella sonrisa en sus labios murió poco a poco, siendo sustituida por un gesto de dolor, mientras un par de lágrimas finalmente conseguían escapar de sus ojos acuosos.

Intentó decirme que todo estaría bien, sin embargo, no podía decirlo porque nada estaba bien ahí.

Dos personas que se aman, pero que no son capaces de acercarse hasta tocar la piel del otro, de sentir un abrazo, de no poder demostrar nada físico, más que con palabras.

Con el llanto saliendo a raudales, porque era la única forma para expresar nuestras emociones.

Debía ser la reconciliación más mediocre de la que se hubiera sabido jamás.

o-o-o

**Notas**

Hola n_n

No quería cerrar el año sin dejar de actualizar esta historia n_n Tuve algunos contratiempos para terminar de escribirla, a pesar de que ya tenía la mitad del capítulo escrito desde el año del caldo.

Gracias por continuar aquí y darse un tiempo para leerla, también quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, por sus lecturas, favoritos y demás. Es muy grato recibirlos n_n

Y bueeeh, finalmente ya dieron su brazo a torcer XD Aunque Akane y yo vamos a estar esperando los tomatazos y pedradas por tan bonita reconciliación XD jajajaja.

Nos leemos luego.

PD: n_n Que tengan una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo.

Liz :P


End file.
